Maddie and David - THREE YEARS LATER
by madolynhaze
Summary: The series ended just the way it did and it's three years after Blue Moon closed. Let's see what's happening with Maddie and David now.
1. THREE YEARS LATER: Chapter 1

**Maddie and David: Three Years Later**

**Chapter 1**

**1989:** The day after Blue Moon closed its doors Maddie Hayes checked into a spa and yoga retreat for the next two weeks. Her mind and body felt like they had been tossed through a pinball machine and spit out the other side. When she looked in the mirror she saw every line…every wrinkle…every inch of crow's feet that had formed around her eyes. What had happened to her? The day she walked into David Addison's office she was more beautiful than on any of her magazine covers…and now she looked like a house frau who had been through the wringer. The years at Blue Moon had been the best…and the worst, four years of her life. For months after she left Blue Moon she cried from a place deep within over the loss of so many things…the baby…giving into fear…and the loss of a great love that never really was…David. She found a new therapist and started seeing her multiple times a week.

**1989:** The day Blue Moon closed its doors, David Addison went on a mad tear bender around Los Angeles for the next two years. He dated recklessly and without commitment, he was out at the bars most nights. He felt like a man who had been let out of prison; only his was a prison of the heart…and for the last four years, Maddie Hayes held the key. When he looked in the mirror he saw that his boyish looks had matured during his time at Blue Moon and he was as handsome as he had ever been…and he used every bit of it to his advantage.

**1991: Two years later: **David woke up one morning with another nameless girl beside him and felt exhausted. He had a heaviness in his heart and he knew that this (not so) little tear he had been on had to come to an end soon. He had been working as lead detective at an agency called Sloan Investigations since the week after Blue Moon closed, hired by a colleague in the field, Reggie Sloan, who knew what a great detective he was. Sloan was always impressed with the work David did, but not so impressed by the way he worked his way through the ladies in the office one by one – it created an awkward and hostile work environment among many of the women that David seemed oblivious to. Before his next promotion, Reggie had a talk with David about office decorum.

**1992:** **It's three years since the agency closed **and Maddie Hayes has moved on, for the most part, from the roller coaster ride that was David Addison. She still lives in her re-modeled mansion up in the Hollywood Hills and now owns a successful agency called _Moonbeams Consulting_. She looks more like her old self again, relaxed and healthy, youthful, even happy, after taking up tennis and making time for travel and a life outside of work. She dated Detective Sgt. Donnigan, the man who protected her after she was a witness to a murder, for a good two years. He was the perfect transition from the carnage of her old life to building this new one. A truly nice, safe man who cared about her and encouraged her to pick up the pieces and begin again. Eventually, they parted amicably and since then Maddie has a dinner date here and there but is just as happy to have a quiet meal at home, take a hot bath and read a good book before heading off to dreamland most nights.

**1992: **David is thriving at his job, he's cooled his jets on the revolving door of women and has settled on one woman for the past eight months named, Melissa. She's a bit young, but sweet and doesn't demand too much of him or his attention, except at all the right times. After a few conversations with his boss, Reggie, conversations that reminded him of some he'd had with Maddie about the appropriateness in the workplace, he decided he'd better not use the office as his own personal dating pool any more. David has started to make some other changes as well, like dealing with the heavy heart he carries around all the time, which contains the sadness over two lost children (yes, he knows in his heart that Maddie's baby was his), a broken heart over Maddie, the woman he'd lived for for four years, and the fear that he would never find the love he felt for her again and he'd be a drifting bachelor forever. He's been reading self-help books and punching the bag at the gym.

Yes, it'd been three years since they worked together, but David had actually seen Maddie Hayes out one night about six months ago at a restaurant. He was sitting at the bar alone, just coiffing a cold one after work when his eye caught a beautiful woman sitting alone across the room…he did a double take, his heart skipped a beat and realized it was Maddie. Wow, did she look great…well, he thought she always looked great…ok, towards the end of the run of Blue Moon she looked a little exhausted, but hey, the two of them had gone 45,000 miles to the sun and back…boy did they make a mess of everything. Sure, he could blame it all on her…for leaving, for marrying Wally, for telling him the baby wasn't his, whether she believed that or not he didn't know, but he'd done his share of mean throwing. He tried though…with her…he'd tried to make it work with her harder than he'd tried to make any other relationship work in his life, he thought she was it…but it didn't work. It would never work – that was something they both had to accept. That day in the restaurant he thought about going up to her and saying hi…but, she actually looked _happy_…for the first time, and he didn't want to do anything to change that.

**CUT TO, Current day 1992:** Maddie pulls out of the parking garage of her office building, which happens to be in a new high rise just across the street from the building where Blue Moon was located, just after 6pm and drives to the _City of Angles Tennis Club_, the name always gives her a tinge of melancholy being that it bears the original name of Blue Moon, but it is the most upscale Tennis Club in L.A. and she has a 7pm lesson with Mac, her instructor.

**CUT TO:** David takes a cab to _Hoops_, an indoor basketball court to play a pick-up game with some of his friends and associates, his usual Tuesday evening activity, basketball and a beer downtown. After the game, David walks with his buddy Jerry to his car, he bounces a basketball with one hand and talks with the other, just walking and talking, not paying much attention along the way and suddenly a woman, in a tennis outfit and large sunglasses, comes flying around the corner of the parking structure and wham! they bump into each other landing nose to nose, as her tennis racket swings up and hits him square in the nuts sending him flying backward hunched over in a ball yelling out in pain.

**David**: For the love of Mike, watch where you're swinging that thing.

**Maddie**: (taken aback – she'd know that voice anywhere. She tips her sunglasses down and peers over them.) David?

He looks up. Shocked.

**David**: Maddie?

**Together**: What are you doing here?

They both gesture to their respective sports equipment.

Jerry helps David to his feet.

**Jerry**: You alright man?

**David**: (Winces, but stands.) Yeah…yeah, (looks at Maddie.) I guess I had that coming.

**Maddie**: (Can't help but laugh.) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

Looks at Jerry. Sticks out her hand.

**Maddie**: Hi, I'm Maddie.

**Jerry**: Jerry, nice to meet you.

**Maddie**: David, are you alright?

She looks into his eyes and her heart sinks.

**David**: Nothing an ice-pack won't cure.

In the midst of his pain, he still manages to look Maddie up and down and his heart sinks.

**Maddie**: So strange running into you like this…it's been…what?

**David**: A long time.

Everyone stands in silence. Jerry feels like a third wheel and he doesn't even know who this woman is.

**Maddie**: (Gestures to her racket.) Well, I'm already late so I better…(nods in the direction of the door.)

**David**: Yeah, you better…(Nods that way too.) Take your weapon and go.

Maddie turns to run off and then stops and spins back towards the guys.

**Maddie**: Hey David…

**David**: (reflex.) Maddie…

**Maddie**: (Points over her shoulder.) Did you happen to notice the name of this club?

David squints his eyes, looks around for the name and finally spots it. He grins.

**David**: Wellll, look at that.

**Maddie:** Kinda ironic, huh?

**David**: Yeah, I'll say.

**Maddie**: Well, bye!

**David**: Later.

David adjusts himself, ruffles his hair and limps on.

**Jerry**: Who was that?

**David**: That? That is a story for a cold beer, my friend. (Pats Jerry on the back.) Let's go.

**CUT TO: **David and Jerry and other friends at the bar. They chat and rib each other and talk about sports teams and scores, but David is off his game, seems down.

**Sean**: (Squeezes the back of his neck.) What's with you tonight Addison? Cat got your tongue? I haven't seen you this quiet in years.

**Jerry**: Yeah…he's been weird ever since we ran into the blonde at the sports center.

**Luke**: What Blonde?

**David**: Maddie.

Only Sean has known David since the Blue Moon days.

**Sean**: (Spits out the word.) Maddie!?

**Luke and Jerry:** Who's Maddie?

**Sean**: Maddie?…Maddie is someone Addison needs to stay _far_ away from.

**Jerry**: (scoffs.) Away from? She looked to me like someone you'd want to get very…very…close to.

Sean slaps Jerry in the back of the head and throws him a look to stop. Jerry orders another round.

**Jerry**: This is getting interesting…do tell.

**David**: Tell? What is there to tell? We used to work together, that's all.

**Luke**: That doesn't sound like all…

**Sean**: She took his heart and used it for a mop.

**Jerry**: Sounds serious.

**David**: (Chuckles.) Serious? (Smooths his hair on one side.) Yes…yeah, guess it was for a while. (Drinks his beer.) But that's in the past.

**Sean**: And that's where it needs to stay.

David raises his beer.

**David**: Cheers to that.

They all cheers and David makes an effort to perk up a little bit and carry on with the night.

**CUT TO: Back at the Sports Complex: **Maddie finishes her tennis lesson and dabs her forehead by the bench; her tennis instructor, a handsome gay man who has become a friend, packs up the balls and racquets.

**Mac**: You ok tonight Maddie? You seemed a little off – not returning volleys I know you'd normally smash back.

**Maddie**: Yeah…? (thinks.) No? I mean…maybe we should go for a glass of wine.

**Mac**: This sounds intriguing.

**Maddie**: I'm not sure intriguing is the word…more like irrational.

**Mac**: (Thinks.) Irrational…? Hm. Intriguing.

**CUT TO:** Mac and Maddie at _Glass Half Full_ wine bar.

**Maddie**: You didn't know me a few years ago Mac, but I was a real mess.

**Mac**: A mess? You? I find that hard to believe.

**Maddie**: Well, believe it. I owned a detective agency called Blue Moon…

**Mac**: Like the ads you used to do…

**Maddie**: Right…and well, I had a business partner there…David.

**Mac**: Ooo, David…now this _is_ intriguing…

**Maddie**: (Maddie smiles and then scowls.) Right. David.

**Mac**: Was he hot?

**Maddie**: (Thinks.) Hot?

**Mac**: Yeah…hot…I've got to get a visual on this. There was an attraction there, right? Something had to have happened to make you this serious.

**Maddie**: Serious?

**Mac**: Weighted.

**Maddie**: Am I weighted…?

**Mac**: Weighted with import…look at you, you're all tensed up.

Maddie takes a deep breath and shakes her shoulders to loosen up.

**Maddie**: (Annoyed.) You see!? You see? This is what he does to me.

**Mac**: Does to you? David?

**Maddie**: Yes. David.

**Mac**: Wait wait wait. Start from the beginning.

Mac orders a bottle of wine and Maddie starts to talk. By the end of it she is wiping tears and Mac is rubbing her back.

**Mac**: And today is the first time you've seen him since the agency closed?

Maddie nods her head.

**Mac**: I'm sorry Maddie. I had no idea you'd been through all that.

**Maddie**: (Sniff.) It's ok…I was the cause of most of the trouble…I've learned in therapy that I have a very hard time letting myself be happy, and David got the worst of that.

**Mac**: (Pats her hand.) Well, we've all got our stuff. But, losing the baby…that is just life being cruel.

**Maddie**: Yeah, that was the nail in the coffin on that relationship, on a lot of things…and, I don't think either of us will ever really recover from that.

**Mac**: But, was it David's baby?

**Maddie**: I'm sure I got pregnant after Sam left…in my heart, I know it was David's, and I know he did too…but it was all awful…especially not _really_ knowing.

Mac blinks his watery eyes, feeling for Maddie.

**Maddie**: (Dabs her eyes with a tissue.) I'm sorry…I've really put a damper on tonight, haven't I?

**Mac**: No, no, no…I'm glad you told me all this. What are friends for.

**Maddie**: (Smiles) Thanks Mac.

**Mac**: So, you've seen him, after all this time…what now?

**Maddie**: (Thinks) What now? Nothing now…I'm not getting on that roller coaster ride again…He had no respect for me in the end. Sleeping with my cousin and…

**Mac**: Well…I'm sure that was just to hurt you…

**Maddie**: Well, yeah, exactly…that's all we did was try to hurt each other. Like I said, we really drove it into the ground…

**Mac**: And ran over it a few times after that sounds like.

**Maddie**: (Laughs.) Yeah, something like that…or maybe even…exactly like that.

Mac gives her a side hug and pours her some more wine.

**Mac**: …and he's hot, right?

Maddie nods and rests her cheek in her hand.

**Mac**: I knew it…

**CUT TO:** David gets home just after 10pm and wanders around his half-empty apartment thinking. Maddie Hayes…why were his shoulders so tight? Why was his head spinning? She'd wiped the floor with his guts, turned him into a shell of himself, turned him sour on love…so, why did he always feel like _she _was the one he's supposed to be with? Was he a masochist? Glutton for punishment? He needed to heed his friend's advice and not…go…back…there, not…see her again. What could ever be different? She did look great though…in that little tennis skirt, her shoulder-length, silky blonde hair, those ocean blue eyes peeking out over those sexy shades…David licks his lips, starts to feel turned on.

**David**: (Slaps his cheek.) Wake up Dav-_id_…Remember what she did to you.

**CUT TO:** Maddie Hayes sits in bed, a little tipsy, sipping the last of a bottle of wine. David Addison. The man was scum…the man was vile…there were no depths to that man's depravity…he had turned her into a shell of herself. (Slumps her shoulders.) But, on the other hand, he had loved her…he'd been the driving force behind the success of Blue Moon…he was always there for her when she really needed him…until...until everything fell apart. Either way, she should never see him again…look what a little run in did to her? Yes, it was best to stay far away from David Addison.

**CUT TO:** For the next few weeks David keeps busy at work, spends time with Melissa and hangs out with his buddies, but something keeps gnawing at the back of his noggin. Maddie Hayes. Damn, how does that women get under his skin like this? And now, every time he's at _Hoops_ he's looking around to see if he sees her. He knows she was at the tennis complex next door on a Tuesday but was it for a game or a lesson? It was just after 7pm…he wondered if that was her usual schedule? He played basketball from 6-7…but she was running late that day, she said, which is why they happened to see each other. His detective mind was going crazy.

**CUT TO:** Maddie had her lesson with Mac on Tuesday nights for the next few weeks as usual, but they haven't talked any further about the night she spilled her guts about her sorted past and life during the Blue Moon days. Then, after one of the lessons:

**Mac**: Heard any more from that guy?

**Maddie**: What guy?

**Mac**: That guy…that guy you used to work with.

**Maddie**: Oh…David? No…no…and I won't…I mean, I hope I don't.

**Mac**: Didn't you say you ran into him around here?

**Maddie**: Yeah, a few weeks ago right before my lesson, that night we went out after.

**Mac**: What was he doing here?

**Maddie**: I don't know, I guess playing basketball, he was leaving with a friend, they were all sweaty.

**Mac**: So, over there at _Hoops?_

**Maddie**: Yeah…yeah, I suppose so.

**Mac**: We should go spy on him one day so you can show me what he looks like.

**Maddie**: I don't know…I don't want him to see me seeing him…err…I mean, I don't want him to think I want to see him…err, him to see me and want to see me or think I want see him…or…oh you know what I mean…

**Mac**: Right – You don't want him to see you spying on him. Well, we can do it stealth, right? Didn't you used to be a detective?

**Maddie**: Well…yeah, sure…but that was a long time ago.

**Mac**: I can't wait to see you in action.

The next week, Maddie gets to her lesson at 7pm and she and Mac rush over to _Hoops_ and walk down a hallway with glass windows that borders the basketball court so you can watch people play. They peer through the glass, there are men on the court, looking like they just finished a game, but none of them are David – they figured their game ends at 7pm and, if David was there, he's already left. So, the next week Maddie gets to her lesson a little early and she and Mac rush over to the court around ten to seven and the men are still playing, she doesn't want to stand in front of the window for fear David will see her if he's there; so Mac stands in front of the window while Maddie describes David to him.

**Maddie**: Do you see a guy…about 6'1, brown hair…

**Mac**: Ummm, there are like two or three guys that kinda fit that description…what else?

**Maddie**: His hair is slightly receding on top…

**Mac**: Yeah…maybe…

**Maddie**: Athletic build.

**Mac**: Yeah, yeah, I think I see him.

Maddie's heart beats faster…

**Maddie**: Here, let me take a gander and make sure…

She starts to poke her head out but Mac pushes her back.

**Mac**: Wait! Wait…he just looked over here.

**Maddie**: Oh god.

Mac pulls her arm…come on, let's go somewhere where he won't see you. They hurry around the corner to the door of the basketball court, Mac opens the door and peeks in. The guys are on a time-out drinking water at the other end of the court.

**Mac**: (Whispers.) OK, come on.

They walk quickly and quietly and slip behind several rows of shelves with basketballs lined up on them and peer out between the balls.

**Mac**: Ok, which one is he?

Maddie scans the men and spots David laughing and guzzling water…he's wearing a tank top, his muscular arms glisten with sweat, his hair is slicked back with moisture, she watches him drink water in almost in slow motion, wipe his lips and then slide his mouth into a side grin revealing a deep dimple like she's seen him do so many times.

**Mac**: (nudges her.) Maddie, which one?

**Maddie**: (Snaps out of it.) Oh…there…he's right there, in the blue and red tank top.

**Mac**: Damn.

**Maddie**: Yeah…

Maddie thinks about how much better looking David's gotten through the years…how he's changed from a cute, goofy guy, into a handsome, muscular man…and over these last three years he's really been working out, something he never really did during the Blue Moon days… and then, as she ponders his new physic, she leans forward a little bit too much on the shelving unit and it tips over and all the basketballs go bouncing across the court – a big commotion is made…Maddie and Mac go flying out the door and run all the way back to the tennis court where they fall onto a bench laughing hysterically.

**Mac**: (laughing.) Very stealth Maddie…

**Maddie**: (laughing.) I told you…it's been awhile…

**Mac**: (sarcastic) I'm sure they never suspected a thing…

**Maddie**: (sarcastic) No…no, of course. They never knew we were there.

They continue laughing and get on with their lesson.

**CUT TO:** On Tuesday's after basketball David begins to leave right after the game ends to walk around the complex a time or two. He tells the guys it is just to get some fresh air and cool down, but there is a part of him that thinks he might run into Maddie again. Of course, he's done this for a few weeks and so far, there has been no sight of her. He wonders if her appointment that night at _City of Angels Tennis Club_ was just a one-time event. Then, one night, towards the end of his game, when the guys are on a time-out getting some water, there is a big commotion at the other end of the court…the shelving unit is knocked over and balls go flying everywhere. Everyone is obviously caught off guard and confused, but in the midst of it David catches of glimpse of two people, dressed all in white, escaping out the door in a hurry…one is a good looking guy he assumed to be a tennis instructor and the other, he just caught a glimpse of, a woman with blonde hair, in a short tennis skirt…could that have been Maddie? If so…why was she there? What could she possibly be doing? And why did she have such a good looking tennis coach?

A few more weeks pass and there is no more interaction between Maddie and David. Maddie and Mac still laugh about that night on the basketball court and David still wonders if it was Maddie he saw running away that night, although he has his doubts – first of all, she wouldn't be at the basketball court, and even if she was, why would she hide? Why wouldn't she just say hi? He knew she wouldn't go out of her way to put herself where he was…she probably never wanted to see him again things had ended so badly between them all those years ago…but then again, if she was on the court, maybe she _did_ want to see him. David gets an idea.

Maddie has a funny feeling every time she goes to play tennis on Tuesday nights now…knowing that David Addison is right next door at that very time playing basketball. The thought of him being so close physically, yet so distant in every other way when he used to be her best friend, her business partner, her lover...was just too weird. It's funny what life does to people, to relationships…how things change. Then, one Tuesday, Maddie parks her car in the parking garage of the sports complex and walks towards the exit, and just as she's tucking her keys in her tennis bag, a hand reaches out, grabs her arm, and pulls her behind a cement column.

They land face to face.

**David**: Hey

**Maddie**: (Shocked.) David!

**David**: Maddie.

**Maddie**: David…what are you doing?

**David**: Playing the harmonica…what does it look like I'm doing? Checking in with my favorite blonde.

**Maddie**: Favorite blonde? (Scoffs.) How many blondes do you have?

**David**: I don't know what you're talking about…

**Maddie**: Word gets around you know.

**David**: (Smirks) You askin' people about me?

**Maddie**: What? No.

**David**: Liar.

**Maddie**: Is this why you're here? To feed your poor spited ego?

**David**: Not at all…my ego is intact. Fully recovered from the days you tore it to pieces.

**Maddie**: (Pulls away from him.) Goodbye David…I'll be late for my…

She starts to turn and he takes her arm and pulls her back around to face him.

**David**: Wait…wait…Jesus…banter…like riding a bike, isn't it? Look, Maddie…I do not mean to upset you…I don't want to do this…this…thing we do. I just want to talk to you.

**Maddie**: And what could you and I _possibly_ have to talk about?

**David**: The weather? I don't know…how about 4-years of emotional turmoil…

They square up to each other nose to nose.

**Maddie**: Oh yeah? Well, how about four years of do-wops and innuendoes and moving on to the next warm body when things got too real.

**David**: (raises voice.) Four years of hot and cold, you're in you're out…you're here you're gone, you're married you're not.

**Maddie**: (raises voice.) Four years of maybe I can count on you, maybe I can't…come back Maddie…but now's not a good time…I love you…but I love screwing every other woman in L.A. more…

**David**: (Yells.) That's just not true…there's no one in L.A. I love screwing more than you…

Maddie throws him a disgusted look and begins to walk, David walks after her.

**David**: (Throws up his hands.) I don't mean that how it sounds…

**Maddie**: I can't do this David…it brings up too many memories…to much heartache.

**David**: But that's why I think we _do_ need to do this…can either of us _really_ move on until we do?

**Maddie**: (throws up her hands.) I've moved on…you've moved on…I don't see how re-hashing any of it is going to do anything but bring us back to that dark place.

**David**: Have dinner with me…

**Maddie**: That's not a good idea.

**David**: Just one dinner…come on, how bad could it be?

**Maddie**: (Stops, looks at him.) How bad? Bad, David …it could be really…really bad, I think we've proven that…(Turns, walks faster.) I've really got to go…I'm already…

**David**: (Runs in front of her and stops her.) Come on Maddie. Just one dinner.

Maddie looks at her watch and sighs.

**Maddie**: One dinner…hash things out?

**David**: We'll hash away…

**Maddie**: And you're going to come ready to _talk_? I'm not going to get a bunch of doublespeak, fast-talking jive, or frustrating silence?

**David**: My mouth will be fully engaged, yes.

**Maddie**: Fine. When?

**David**: Friday night, Andreano's, 7pm.

**Maddie**: Alright, David.

She walks off and he stands in place and watches her go.

**CUT TO:** Friday night, Maddie and David meet at Andreano's and make some small talk catching up on the past few years. It's surprisingly comfortable, not as awkward as each of them thought it might be…and then eventually when there is a lull in the conversation…

**Maddie**: So…?

**David**: So…

**_TOGETHER_**:

**Maddie**: I'm sorry David…I really made a mess of everything those last few years at Blue Moon…

**David**: Look Maddie…I apologize for making such mess of everything those last few years at Blue Moon…

They stop…realize they're doing it again and smile.

**Together**: You first.

**Together**: Go ahead.

Both choose not to say anything. David gestures to Maddie:

**Maddie**: Ok…well, I've apologized to you before David, but trust me, I've been going to therapy just about every day of my life since we closed the business and, you know what I learned? That you were right…you were always right when you said I was afraid to let myself be happy. I completely sabotaged our whole relationship because I was afraid to… I was so focused on my idea of what a perfect relationship should be that I didn't see what was right in front of me. But you have to understand, I was scared…and I didn't want you to transform yourself into some husband…and father figure…and lose that gyroscope inside of you…but I fear you've lost it anyway. I hurt you, David…a lot, and it wasn't fair to you. I hope you can truly forgive me.

**David**: Of course…of course…I never really blamed you for any of it…or maybe that's the point I've come to these past few years. I knew you were scared Maddie and I knew you needed space and time, but I didn't know how to give it to you. I loved you and didn't know how to give you the relationship you really needed to feel secure and like you weren't totally losing control.

**Maddie**: Well, I think you are being kind about everything that happened.

**David**: We were both struggling with our feelings and trying to understand what to do with them all and learning how to balance the work relationship with everything outside of it. Now…we did an awful job of it (Maddie laughs through tears.)…I will say that…but I, at least, hope we can say that nothing was done with mal-intent.

**Maddie**: No…exactly…that's what I want you to understand.

**David**: (Takes a deep breath.) Now…what I want to say…what's bothered me since the day we locked the doors on Blue Moon, is the fact that I was not there for you like I should have been after you lost the baby. That is something I will regret until they throw that clump of dirt on my coffin. I promised you I'd be there for you… and you were alone, dealing with that loss, and that was my fault.

**Maddie**: (Wipes tears.) I have a question for you.

**David**: What's that?

**Maddie**: Do you think the baby was yours?

**David**: (without skipping a beat.) I know it was.

Maddie cries and tears well up in David's eyes.

**Maddie**: I know it was too…and I know you were suffering the loss just like I was…

**David**: (Takes her hand.) But that's no excuse. I handled everything horribly and I'm sorry about that.

Maddie nods and dabs her eyes.

**Maddie**: It's ok David. I'm just sorry we hurt each other the way we did. I wish every day both of us could have done better for each other.

**David**: Me too…me too.

They hug for an extended period…and then David picks up the menu and breaks the ice…

**David**: Wow…woo…wee…nothing like an emotional conversation to build up an appetite, huh? (Sarcastic.) You hungry!?

Maddie laughs.

**David**: Well…I could at least use a stiff drink…how about you?

David raises his hand to summon the waiter and orders two double martinis. Then, when they arrive, he raises his glass.

**David**: To…the best-laid plans.

**Maddie**: To…new beginnings.

**David**: I'll drink to that.

Maddie sips her martini; David downs his in one gulp and breaths out hard.

**David**: Sorry. That was tough, but I'm glad we finally got here…it's something that's been hanging on me for years.

**Maddie**: It does feel pretty good to clear the air.

**David**: So…where do we go from here?

**Maddie**: To our respective houses? Live our respective lives?

**David**: (Laughs.) Sure, but can we be…dare I say it?

**Maddie**: (smiles shyly.) David…

**David**: No…not that, I wasn't going to say _that_…I was going to say, friends…can we be…

**Together**: Friends?

**Maddie**: I suppose…we can try…but time will tell.

**David**: Yes…I suppose it will.

They enjoy their dinner and shake off some of the emotions of the night with a couple drinks. After dinner, they wait outside at the valet…David waits to hail a cab.

**Maddie**: No car after all these years, huh Addison?

**David**: (Scratches the side of his head with one finger.) Naw…too much of a commitment. (grins.)

**Maddie**: Some things never change.

**David**: (Chuckles.) No…no…I usually just drive the company car…I could commit…

**Maddie**: (Unsure.) Uh-huh.

Just then, Maddie's updated BMW pulls up.

**Maddie**: Well, let me give you a ride David.

**David**: No, no…it's out of your way, you go ahead.

**Maddie**: I don't mind…really.

**David**: You sure?

**Maddie**: What are friends for?

David smiles and gets in the car. Maddie drives through the L.A. streets as they make conversation.

**Maddie**: Same apartment?

**David**: Yep…still there.

**Maddie**: Got any furniture yet?

**David**: Well…actually…yeah, a couch…couple a couches…a lamp.

**Maddie**: A lamp…wow…practically fully furnished.

David puckers his lips nodding and she smiles and they drive on. After about 20 minutes she pulls up in front.

**Maddie**: Déjà vu.

**David**: Yeah, you…me…sitting in a car…pretty weird, huh?

Maddie looks up at the door.

**David**: You want to come in…see what the place looks like furnished?

**Maddie**: (Scoffs.) Addison…

David puts his hands up.

**David**: As a friend! Just as a friend Maddie…whadda you thinking?

**Maddie**: I don't think so David, not tonight.

**David**: Ok…(puts his hands up) I wasn't gonna try anything.

**Maddie**: Yeah…well, I think after everything we've said…everything we've done…it's time to say goodnight.

**David**: Ok. (moves closer.) C'mere.

He pulls Maddie into a hug, which they hold for longer than friends would…and as they part…they catch eyes…and both lean in for a slow sweet kiss…a few other kisses follow and then they part.

**David**: Well…

**Maddie**: (Stunned.) Well…

**David**: Night.

**Maddie**: Goodnight David.

David gets out of the car and walks up the stairs to his apartment door. What was that? Why did that happen? They kissed and it was more natural and real than anything he's had in the past three years.

Maddie drives away from David's apartment with her heart pounding. Why did that just happen? That wasn't supposed to happen…she wasn't supposed to kiss David Addison!? But it was the most natural thing in the world and she's not fighting it; Maddie drives home with the most clarity she's had in a long time.

To Be Continued…


	2. THREE YEARS LATER: Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**Chapter 2**

**THE SCENE OPENS **as Maddie and Mac volley back and forth during her tennis lesson on a Tuesday night. Across the way, a familiar figure wearing black pants, a black button up shirt with two or three buttons open in front revealing dark chest hair, hands in pockets, makes his way over to the bleachers and takes a seat. It has been a week and a half since the kiss in the car and Maddie and David have thought about each other every day since, but haven't reached out. Maddie spots David and picks up her game…smashing balls back, making great plays, returning almost impossible shots from Mac. The ball flies back and forth until Maddie finally gently tips it over the net where Mac can't get to it in time.

**Mac**: (winded.) Great play Maddie.

Over at the bleachers, David stands and claps loudly.

**David**: Wooo- hooo…Mad-_day_! Very impressive.

Mac, caught by surprise, looks towards the bleacher section to see who is throwing his student such accolades and Maddie leans on her racket with a sideways semi-unamused smile on her face. Mac looks back at her with a questioning look.

**Maddie**: David.

Mac is pleasantly surprised and curious…Maddie has told him nothing about what transpired a week and a half ago…he looks at his watch,

**Mac**: Let's take five…

He begins picking up balls around the court and Maddie walks over to David…he calls to her as she moves closer.

**David**: That is a sexy look…

**Maddie**: So, are the applause for my outfit or the way I play?

**David**: You know I always like watching you handle a ball…

Throws him a sly look.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Joke…joke, bad joke. (Grins.) You played great out there…

**Maddie**: Thanks! (Shifts.) _what_ are you doing here, David?

**David**: Checking in on my friend…taking an active interest in her new hobby…

**Maddie**: Really…

**David**: Really. So, what time do you finish up?

**Maddie**: 8:30…why?

**David**: (Looks at his watch; it's 8pm.) I thought I might be able to interest you in a little din din?

**Maddie**: (looks unsure.) Din din…tonight?

**David**: Well…I figured you have to eat, right? And I have to eat…so, what's the harm in eating…somewhere, together, at the same place and the same time…you know?

**Maddie**: Right…right…I understand, makes sense, but tonight isn't good.

**David**: Isn't good?

**Maddie**: Tonight isn't good, I have plans…

**David**: Plans?

**Maddie**: I have plans David, (gestures.) Mac and I were going to grab a drink after practice.

**David**: (Squints over at Mac; nods.) Ohhhh, I see…

**Maddie**: Yeah…I'm sorry, if you'd told me earlier…

**David**: So…you and Matt…

**Maddie**: Mac…

**David**: You and Mac…(points his fingers between them…suggesting…) You're pretty…close?

**Maddie**: Yeah…we're getting to be…

**David**: I see…yeah…well, no…makes sense…good looking guy like that…

**Maddie**: Mac…(looks over at him.) Oh, I know, isn't he gorgeous?

**David**: Well…yeah, if you go for that ken-doll type. Me, myself, I'd prefer someone a little rougher around the edges…you know…but…

**Maddie**: Rougher around the edges?

**David**: Well…yeah, but with some incredible bone structure…(gestures to his own face.)

**Maddie**: Oh…no…David,…Mac…and me? We're not close like _that_.

**David**: Not close like that?

**Maddie**: Not close like that…well…I'm not exactly his type.

**David**: (Licks his lips and takes her in.) Not his type? I hate to be the one to tell you Maddie, but you're every man's type.

**Maddie**: Well, not his…

**David**: Oh…I see, so, what…does he have a thing for brunettes or something?

**Maddie**: (Laughs) No…David, Mac is gay.

**David**: (Laughs, relieved. Breaths out.) Gay? Great! I mean…yeah…great, that's great.

**Maddie**: Yeah, he's a great guy…and a wonderful instructor.

Mac can't help but overhear some of Maddie and David's conversation and catches something about dinner tonight…

**Mac**: (Calls over.) Hey Maddie…if you want to go to dinner, we can have a drink next week…it's all the same to me…

**David**: (Smiles.) Yeah, Maddie…if you wanna have dinner tonight…(gestures towards Mac.) Looks like you're free.

**Maddie**: (calls) Are you sure Mac?

**Mac**: Positive, I'm a little tired anyway…we'll do it next week.

**Maddie**: (Looks at David.) O….k…(gestures behind her towards the court.) …I'm just going to…

**David**: I'll be right here when you're finished. (calls over to Mac.) Thank you Mac!

Mac waves at David and he and Maddie continue her lesson – she plays better that night than she ever has. After the lesson as they pack up…

**Mac**: (Under his breath.) What is going on? How is he here?

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) I'll see you next week Mac.

**Mac**: Really? You're going to leave me hanging like this?

**Maddie**: We'll talk next week…over a drink.

She puts her tennis bag over her shoulder and moves to kiss Mac on the cheek.

**Maddie**: Thank you for tonight.

**Mac**: You owe me…a good story at least.

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) Promise. Next week Mac.

**Mac**: Have fun tonight darling….you deserve it.

Maddie smiles and walks towards David who is waiting for her by the exit. He waves goodbye to Mac and Mac waves back. When Maddie gets close, David takes her tennis bag off her shoulder and slips it on his as he opens the door for her.

**Maddie**: Thanks.

**David**: You're welcome.

They make their way to the parking structure chatting about the week. Maddie hands David the keys to the car as they approach and he walks slightly ahead to open the passenger door for her. Driving…

**Maddie**: So…where are you taking me?

**David**: Oh, just a quiet little bistro.

**Maddie**: A quiet little bistro, huh? Sounds romantic…almost date-ish…

**David**: Date-ish? Nonsense…just a quiet little place where friends hang out.

He smirks, their eyes catch a smoldering look, and he drives on.

**CUT TO:** At dinner, Maddie and David chat and catch up on some of their old employees. Ms. Dipesto works with Maddie at _Moonbeams Consulting_ managing the office just as she did at Blue Moon. Bert works as a junior detective at another detective agency in town and of course, they are still married and have a daughter named Clara after Agnes' mom.

**David**: (Chewing.) Well, something good came out of Blue Moon, those two kids getting together…and having kids.

**Maddie**: Yeah, I know, it's great…they're perfect together…and I don't know what I'd do without Agnes…when's the last time you saw her?

**David**: Dipesto? (Thinks.) Last month?

**Maddie**: (Surprised.) Last month? Really?

**David**: Yeah, well…we have dinner…what? 'Bout once a month…

**Maddie**: Really…? Wow, she never told me.

**David**: (Smiles.) Really? Eh, doesn't surprise me, that woman is undyingly loyal to each of us, equally…she never offers up any information about you either.

**Maddie**: That really is the beautiful thing about her.

They talk about how they've lost track of some of the other employees like McGillicuddy, O'Neal, Jurgenson and Jaime…but they laugh trying to guess and suppose where they might be and what they might be doing based on their personalities and work ethics. They're really having a great time.

**David**: (Laughing.) Remember that…remember that time…

**Maddie**: (Smiling) What…

**David**: That time we got buried up to our necks in dirt in that graveyard…

**Maddie**: (Laughs) and that dog almost used your head for a toilet…

**David**: And they had us tied up in the shower and we turned the water on to loosen the stockings...

**Maddie**: And you made us jump up and down…

**David**: And that soap was squirting up in-between us? We were laughin'!

Maddie and David crack up like back then…

**David**: (Dabs tears from laughing.) Awwww, that's great…I was just telling my girlfriend the other day about some of the crazy cases we took on over at Blue Moon…

Maddie suddenly feels like she's been stabbed in the heart. The atmosphere changes.

**Maddie**: (cold.) Your girlfriend!?

**David**: (Flabbergasted. That just slipped out.) Uh…my…my…(scratches his head.) did I say, girlfriend...?

**Maddie**: (Annoyed.) Funny, I don't remember you mentioning you had a girlfriend…

**David**: No…well…uh…yeah…I've been seeing somebody…but…

**Maddie**: (Stiff.) …but forgot to mention it.

**David**: …well, why would I mention it?

**Maddie**: (Clearly hurt.) No…no, you're right David, why would you mention it…it would be too honest, too transparent…

**David**: That's not fair…

**Maddie**: (Raises voice.) Oh really? Where does she think you are right now, huh? Does she know you intercept me in parking garages? Does she know that you showed up at my lesson tonight to take me out? What about what happened last week…in the car? Does she know about that? Does she David?

Other patrons are staring.

**David**: (Looks down at his hands.) No.

**Maddie**: Really honest…really, transparent. So…as far as I can tell…you're kinda playing both sides of the field to see which one works out.

**David**: (Leans towards her, raises voice.) Wait a minute here Maddie…you and are friends and nothing more, we agreed on that right? Ok, we kissed…but it didn't mean…

**Maddie**: …it didn't mean anything? Thanks!

**David**: No…that's not what I was gonna…

**Maddie**: (Scoffs.) Just when I think I'm seeing a different side of you…I'm reminded of why you are the lowest…the dirtiest…the foulest creature I have ever met. I have no room in my life for a man who would cheat on anybody…

**David**: Cheat!? Come on, Maddie, I haven't done anything wrong!

**Maddie**: (Stares at him dumbfounded.) You really believe that?

**David**: Yes, I really believe that.

**Maddie**: Then, we have nothing more to talk about. I'm leaving. Go home to your girlfriend, David.

Maddie gets up, throws her napkin on the table and storms out of the restaurant leaving David looking embarrassed…he facepalms himself, throws down his napkin, pays the bill and goes out to hail a cab. He tries for about ten minutes, but no cabs stop for him…

**David**: (To himself.) Banner night…

…So David starts to walk home. His mind is reeling…here he is, making an honest effort to do things the right way with Maddie this time around and he'd already screwed it all up. She was right, what was he thinking with Melissa? Truth was, she didn't factor into any of this in any real way…he just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet that he didn't see it going anywhere. He hadn't even slept with her since he'd been out with Maddie a few weeks ago…he saw her once at a friend's party and made an excuse to leave early. Why did he mention her?

**David**: (To himself.) So stupid.

He should have been smarter…should have gotten rid of her the day Maddie came back into his life. Sure, they say "friends" to each other, but that was only because they were always too scared to put something real out there themselves…but the feelings between them just can't be denied. It's always going to lead somewhere. It starts to rain. David pulls up his collar, tucks his hands in his pockets and moves faster. After a bit he ends up in front of her house…he stares up at the window, the light is on…he takes a deep breath and trots to the porch and rings the bell. After a minute she opens the door.

**Melissa**: David…you're soaking. Come in.

**David**: No…no thanks…this will only take a minute.

**CUT TO:** Maddie at home fuming…pacing and drinking a glass of chardonnay from her crystal goblet.

**Maddie**: (To herself out loud.) Uggg. That…that…two-timing…lying…cheating…rapscallion. (as her father would say.)

Yes, they say _friends_…but come on, they both know where this was heading…what the feelings between them mean. For him to keep a girlfriend secret after they'd spilled their hearts out to each other the last time they were together. For him to come find her…take her out…flirt…kiss her…all those things, with a girlfriend waiting somewhere? Absolutely unacceptable. If he could do that to…to….this, Melinda, whoever she is…sneak around behind _her_ back, what's to stop him from doing it in the future!? Good thing he is showing his true colors early in the game this time…before she's strapped with three kids, waiting for David Addison to return home from his latest fling!

**CUT TO:** David walks in the rain feeling like such an ass…he'd just basically stood on Melissa's doorstep and told her it was over. Period. End of story. No explanation, no apologies, nothing. The look on her face was hard to see…she looked like someone had slapped her. She cried. But nothing more was said…he just turned around and left.

**David**: You're batting a thousand today, Addison.

He stops in at the first bar he finds, towels off in the bathroom and bellies up at the bar.

**Bartender**: You look like you've had a night.

**David**: You don't know the half of it.

**Bartender**: Well, how about a shot of tequila on me?

**David**: I'd say that's the only good news I've heard today…actually, make it a double, with a beer back…and thank you.

The bartender nods and begins to pour. David eyes the payphone at the back of the bar. Normally he would call Maddie…or show up at her house. But, that never seemed to get him anywhere. As far as he remembers, it's what led her to feeling trapped and pressured, when he would show up and talked her into things. Well…just because he screwed up on this thing with Melissa by not breaking it off earlier, doesn't mean he's going to completely fall back into his old ways and lead them down that old path. David downs his tequila shot and takes a long draw off his beer…no, he had to be smarter this time…with some things at least.

**David**: Let it breathe Dave…let it breathe.

**CUT TO:** Maddie had relaxed in the tub longer than usual tonight and thought about the evening's events. No wonder she was scared out of her mind last time they tried this…they couldn't get through two "dates" without everything going to hell! She kicks herself for stepping foot on this roller coaster…what had all her years in therapy taught her? David Addison builds and crushes relationships for sport…he's never going to be the type to commit! So, why…why …why did life keep bringing them back together and producing these intoxicating, overwhelming, almost irresistible feelings between them? Was she supposed to live in a world like this with David, where everything is always a little unsure…you're never stable on your feet? Or, was she meant to be with someone more like her ex Det. Sgt. Donnigan…who was a wonderful man…but a bit stodgy, and preferred routine…planning. Maddie found that two planners together can really put a damper on life…they hardly ever had any fun. Well, between the two she preferred just being alone…it seemed the easiest option. Well, she was happy about one thing, David had given her time to think…she was fully expecting him to call…half expecting him to pound on her door…and she still hoped to God he wouldn't climb up her lattices tonight and make his way through her bedroom French doors off the balcony! She wanted to be alone…and she wanted sleep!

**CUT TO:** The next day Maddie drives to work with her morning cup of joe, solid gold hits and thinks about David. They needed to talk…and she wasn't going to do the usual thing and wait until he chased her down. She needed to start doing things on her terms and not let him overwhelm her and drive her to the point where she wants to run to some foreign country and hide under a bed. She passes the high-rise that holds Sloan Investigations on the way to work…she plans to pay a little visit to David later.

**CUT TO:** _Moonbeams Consulting_

**Ms. Dipesto: **(On phone.) Do you need some help with your business? Is it answers you seek? Hire us, we have openings next week. Wanna increase sales? Wanna lower payroll? Whatever your goal, let us know! We have the best team in town, we'll help you turn it around. Consultations start at $250 dollars and we accept clients in the lower 48 continental US states only. Thank you for calling _Moonbeams Consulting_, how may I help you?

Just then Maddie enters the office in a pale pink wrap dress, matching handbag and briefcase in hand. Agnes puts the call on hold.

**Dipesto**: Morning Ms. Hayes.

Maddie stops at the desk, sets the briefcase in her hand on the ledge and picks up a pile of messages, half paying attention to Dipesto.

**Maddie**: Morning Agnes.

**Dipesto**: You have a busy day, clients at 10, 11, noon and 3. What should I order you for lunch today?

**Maddie**: (Looks up.) Lunch?

**Dipesto**: (nods her curly locks.) Lunch.

**Maddie**: Ummm, I won't be having lunch…I'll be going out.

**Dipesto**: Going out?

**Maddie**: Going out.

Dipesto runs a pencil down her calendar and double checks Maddie's schedule.

**Dipesto**: Did I miss a lunch meeting with a client?

**Maddie**: No…no…I don't have a meeting with a client…

**Dipesto**: (surprised.) No?

**Maddie**: (feigning surprise.) No…

**Dipesto**: Then, what?

**Maddie**: (Lowers to a growl.) I'll be paying a visit to an old _friend_…

Maddie grabs her briefcase off the ledge of Dipesto's desk and storms into her office, closing the door firmly behind her. A smile spreads across Dipesto's face…there is only one person that brings that tone to Ms. Hayes' voice…

**Dipesto**: (To herself.) Could it be?

**CUT TO: 1:30pm, **The elevator opens on the 40th floor of _Sloan Investigations_ and the elegant pumps of Maddie Hayes exit with a purpose and follows the signs to the detective agency. She enters the office as she slides off her sunglasses and approaches the young male receptionist…

**Maddie**: Hello…

**Receptionist**: (dumbstruck by her beauty.) Damn.

**Maddie**: Is David Addison in?

**Receptionist**: (Flustered.) A..A…Addison? (fumbles around with papers, pulls it together) Uh…he is…yes, yes…do you have an appointment?

**Maddie**: No…but I'm sure he'll see me…I'm…

**Reggie Sloan:** Maddie Hayes…

Reggie Sloan, the company owner, spots Maddie from across the office and walks towards her with a huge smile. They've known each other for years, since the Blue Moon days… they've networked at conferences, swapped tips at Investigation events and danced at balls. Reggie is very familiar with the history of Maddie and David, he's watched their relationship evolve over time, and he's witnessed their hot and cold rapport first-hand.

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) Reggie!

They walk towards each other and Reggie greets Maddie with a kiss on the cheek.

**Reggie**: What are you doing in this neck of the woods?

Having been buzzed by the receptionist, David saunters out of his office towards them with his hands in his pockets looking a little sheepish.

**David**: I fear she's here to bring me into the woodshed, Mr. Sloan…

**David**: Hi Maddie…

Maddie ignores him…Sloan deflects

**Sloan**: Uh-oh…what did you do now, Addison?

He looks at Maddie…

**Sloan**: This isn't a ploy to come steal back my best detective is it?…I heard you got out of the investigation field…

**Maddie**: (mocking) Him!? You think I'd come to take him back to _my_ of place of business? Oh…no…Reggie…he's all yours.

Sloan smiles knowingly and clears his throat.

**Maddie**: And yes, after Blue Moon closed…I moved into consulting…

**Reggie**: Successful?

**Maddie**: It's been very…fruitful, yes.

**Reggie**: Well…Maddie…I am so happy to hear that. (looks at his watch) Opps, I've got an appointment, I'll let you guys get to…whatever it is you need to get to...

He places a hand on Maddie's arm and she leans forward.

**Reggie**: (Whispers in her ear.) Go easy on him…

He kisses her cheek as a goodbye, turns and gestures towards Maddie…

**Reggie**: David…

**David**: (Nods.) Thank you, sir.

All eyes of the staff of _Sloan Investigations_ are on them. David gestures towards his office.

**David**: Right this way Ms. Hayes…

They enter David's office and he closes the door. Maddie turns around to face him.

**Maddie**: David Addison…you are an idiot.

**David**: Nice to see you too Maddie.

**Maddie**: _What_ are you thinking?

Walks back behind his desk, sits down and kicks his feet up.

**David**: Thinking…I'm thinking I'd like a burger for lunch…I'm thinking I hope the Lakers win their game tonight…I'm thinking that Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers had the best duet of the 80s…Is that the "what are you thinking" you're talking about?

**Maddie: **No David…it's not…not even in the ballpark.

**David**: Can you be a little more specific?

**Maddie**: _What_ are you thinking…pursuing me…pursuing anyone…when _you've _got a girlfriend!?

**David**: …I haven't got a girlfriend…

**Maddie**: (Not really hearing, forges on…throws up her hands.) Can you give me some kind of clue about how that makes sense in your twisted mind, starting up something with me…under these circumstances, given our past…because, any way I look at it, David, I just can't understand…

**David**: Are we starting something up?

**Maddie**: (Stops and looks at him.) Fine...fine…you want to do this? You want to dodge around the subject, be evasive, answer my questions with a question…fall back into old patterns…fine. But don't expect me to stick around for it.

She turns to leave and David leaps up and runs to block the door.

**David**: Wait…wait…wait.

They stand and look at each other.

**Maddie**: (Blinks her eyes down and looks back up.) …did you say you something about _not_ having a girlfriend?

**David**: (earnestly.) Footloose and fancy-free…

**Maddie**: (shifts.) Boy, did that change fast.

He takes Maddie's elbow and walks her over to his couch and sits her down.

**David**: Hey…your wish is my demand, you say get rid of her, I get rid of her…you're not into harems, I didn't know that…that's where communication comes in…

Looks up at him with an annoyed face.

**David**: (serious.) I told her last night. She wasn't anyone serious, just someone I'd been seeing off and on for the last few months…and since I saw you…since you and I have seen each other again nothings even hap…I mean…well, you know what I mean (squints) I hope you know what I mean…anyway, that is done.

**Maddie**: Anyone else out there I need to know about?

**David**: (Joking. Throws his thumb towards the phone.) Well, I need to make a few more phone calls…but…

**Maddie: **David**…**

**David: **(Kneels down in front of her and takes her elbows.) She was no one special Maddie…you know that, right?

**Maddie**: (Her blue eyes meet his green.) I don't know anything…

**David**: Well, then I'm telling you. She was just another girl.

Maddie nods and looks at her hands.

**David**: (Stands and backs up.) So…you tell me something…why are you here Maddie?

**Maddie**: (Looks down at her hands while she speaks.) I'm here because I don't want to play the same old games. I want to be able to talk and get answers and not spend three years trying to admit that we're crazy about each other. But you should have told me about the girlfr…about that girl, David.

**David**: You're right…I should have…and you're right…I am an idiot…and you're right…we need to stop inferring and suggesting and be more upfront about our feelings and where this is going.

**Maddie**: Great, I agree…So…?

**David**: So…?

**Maddie**: You first Addison…

**David**: No…ah…I'd love to hear what you have to say…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie.

Pause.

**David**: Right…ok. You want me to give it to you straight for once? You want to hear what I'm thinking…here it is. I want to take you out. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to give this a chance…be a couple and see where that leads us in the future. We've never made an honest go of it and I can't do ten more rounds of this until I'm rocking in the chair at the nursing home Maddie.

**Maddie**: Ok…

**David**: Starting now.

**Maddie**: Ok.

**David**: So, are you in…or do you have a wedding planned for this evening that I don't know about?

Maddie looks up and smiles sheepishly.

**Maddie**: I must be crazy…(puts her hand up.) DON'T…don't comment on that…but I'm in.

They both smile the biggest smiles you've ever seen…David puts his hands in his pockets and nods his head and looks around.

**David**: Not bad…this is not bad…only took us…what…(looks at his watch…) 7 years…three hours and 14 minutes get here…not bad at all…

Maddie laughs…and David takes her hands and pulls her to a standing position.

**David**: I can't believe I'm saying this…or I have to say this…and I know you haven't heard the term since the 8th grade…but, Maddie Hayes, will you be my girlfriend?

**Maddie**: (Smiles shyly.) Yeah…I think…maybe…that's the next best step. Yes…yes, David, I will be your girlfriend.

He pulls her shoulders forward and they kiss slow and sweet. He then puts his arm around her waist and walks her towards the door…smoothing his hair back on the side.

**David**: Yep…I still got it…end one relationship…and get a new one less than 24 hours later…

**Maddie**: (elbows him in the ribs.) Watch it, Addison.

**David**: (Pats her hip as they walk.) The last relationship…save the best for last…isn't that what they say?

**Maddie**: (smiling.) Yeah…yeah, that's what they say. Last one, huh? You think so?

**David**: I hope so…

Maddie walks along with him and nods. He opens his office door and walks her through the maze of cubicles to the front door...and as they pass co-workers and clients…

**David**: Mr. Brown…have you met my girlfriend, Maddie…

Gestures to her…she smiles and waves to each one…

**David**: Mrs. Miller… have you met my girlfriend, Maddie…

**David**: Mr. Green… have you met my girlfriend, Maddie…

To the young male receptionist…

**David**: Mr. Nelson… have you met my girlfriend, Maddie?

**Nelson**: I did sir.

**David**: And…what do you think?

**Nelson**: (Nervous as he idolizes David.) She's…she's great…

**David**: (Gestures to the both of them.) Do you think it's possible to find a better-looking couple in L.A.?

**Nelson**: N…no. sir.

**David**: Good answer Nelson…next sandwich off the roach coach is on me.

They stand in front of the office door. David looks at Maddie.

**David**: Say goodbye Maddie…

Catches his eye…

**Maddie**: (smiles.) Goodbye Maddie.

**David**: Very good. (gestures.) Now to them…

**Maddie**: Bye everyone!

Everyone smiles and waves and is taken aback with this show David is putting on. He's always jovial, but they've never seen him this happy and proud.

David walks Maddie to the elevator bank and wraps his arms around her lower back, she wraps her arms around his neck.

**David**: Can I take you out tonight?

**Maddie**: I would love that.

**David**: Pick you up at 8?

**Maddie**: I'll see you then.

Maddie drives back to _Moonbeams Consulting_ with a song in her heart…did she and David just have a _real_ honest to goodness conversation and come to a decision about something? Had they committed to each other? Was there even a promise of a future? No jumping forward then backward, no yin and yang, no hot and cold? Wow, now this was new territory.

**CUT TO:** _Moonbeams Consulting_ – Maddie sails into the office with a spring in her step.

**Maddie**: Hi Ms. Dipesto!

**Dipesto**: (Mundane) Hi…(looks up and sees Maddie's glowing face. Stands.) Ms. Hayes! You look great!

**Maddie**: (Happy) I do?

**Dipesto**: You do!

**Maddie**: Well…thank you…

**Dipesto**: Does this have anything to do with your lunch plans…?

**Maddie**: Kinda…

**Dipesto**: Kinda?

**Maddie**: Sorta…

**Dipesto**: Sorta?

Maddie looks around at the other employees…

**Maddie**: Why don't you come to my office and I'll tell you about it.

Maddie and Agnes go into her office and Maddie tells her all about the last few weeks with David, running into David, re-hashing with David, David showing up to her lesson and everything that's happened since then….Agnes is over the moon.

**CUT TO: **Sky restaurant, a fancy place at the top of an L.A. skyscraper. David is in a dark suit and tie, Maddie is in a strapless, navy blue, fitted dress and gloves; they dance cheek to cheek. David expertly moves her around the dancefloor, which overlooks L.A., after a nice meal. They chat…

**David**: (Laughs.) I never told any of the employees they could leave at 4pm on Fridays…

**Maddie**: …That's what I was told, "Mr. Addison said we could…"

**David**: Nah…I think they were playing that old trick…ask mom and if she says no…tell her dad said it was ok…

**Maddie: **(Laughs.) Probably…my god…

**David**: You rang…?

Maddie: …we had the laziest bunch of employees at that place…

**David**: Yeah, what was their motto?

**Together**: No work and pay.

**Maddie**: Right…and they stuck to that…and you always protected them!

**David**: I just wanted to keep them around cause I knew business would pick up…

**Maddie**: And you were right…

**David**: Can I get that in writing?

**Maddie**: (scoffs.) sure.

David looks into her eyes,

**David**: 'Cmere

He pulls her close and tucks his nose into her hair.

**Maddie**: Nice night…

**David**: Yeah? 'Bout 75 degrees out there, isn't it?

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) No…not that David…nice night here…with you.

He spins her around and dips her back locking eyes the whole time…as she comes up she puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulls his face close to hers and kisses him passionately, her hand pulls at the back of his hair and she leans into him as they move, laying a few more kisses on him, David takes in her soft passionate lips having their way with him, her hand slides down to his cheek, pulling him closer for one more…when the kiss ends they're both a little dizzy.

**Maddie: **I love you, David.

**David**: (Looking deep into her eyes.) I love you too Maddie Hayes…I've always loved you.

They spend most of the evening on the dance floor, talking and kissing and enjoying each other's company…then, sometime late into the evening they take a walk on the veranda and overlook the city. Maddie holds onto David's arm as they take in the sights.

**David**: Let's see…over there is the Hollywood Sign…

**Maddie**: So, the Griffith Observatory is there…(Points.)

**David**: Yeah, we should go up there one night…haven't been there in years.

**Maddie**: Century City is that way…

**David**: Yep…home of Blue Moon…may it rest in peace…

**Maddie**: So, which direction is Santa Monica…

**David**: Puts his arm around her and points…

**Maddie**: Oh…right, ok…I was a little turned around.

David wraps his arms around her.

**David**: Maybe it's the champagne.

**Maddie**: I only had two glasses…

He laughs and looks at her in a more serious way.

**David**: How you doin'?

**Maddie**: (Thinks.) Me? Great…I feel great.

**David**: Ok…that's good. Just checking in…you're not feeling pressured…or stressed or any of those essed words, are you?

**Maddie**: (Laughs.) No David…I'm fine.

**David**: (Nods.) Ok.

**Maddie**: But I'll let you know if I do…

**David**: Yes…please, tell me before taking a red-eye somewhere outside this time zone.

**Maddie**: Deal.

**David**: Well…on that note…

He steps back and reaches into his jacket pocket.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Don't get nervous.

**Maddie**: Nervous…?

David produces a small velvet box and holds it in his hands out to Maddie.

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: When I think about everything we've been through…everything we've been to each other…the ups…the downs…the ins…the outs…(smiles.) and no I'm not making a veiled sexual joke here.

Maddie smiles with tears in her eyes.

**David**: When I think of this twisted journey we've been on…whatever the frustration, whatever the problems, even down to the worst things we've done to each other, the sad times too…and ok…there were a lot of good times in there…whatever those were, I can't imagine going through those things with anyone other than you.

Maddie puts her hands to her mouth.

**Maddie**: Oh, David…

He opens the box and a beautiful sparkling emerald ring shines out.

**David**: Now…this is not a proposal…that will be done in the future in another way…what this ring is, is a promise. A promise that I'll always be there for you. A promise that I see a future with you. A promise that we can weather any storm together.

He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Maddie's right ring finger. Maddie holds her hand out and takes in all the sparkling effects of the beautiful ring.

**Maddie: **Wow, David, this is perfect. I love it. Thank you.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him many times. Then they turn towards the view and she holds her finger out and they both look at how beautiful it is on her.

**CUT TO:** At the end of the night a limo drives them through the city. David and Maddie are all over each other in the back seat…and then suddenly, David leans up to the driver.

**David**: There will be two stops…

**Maddie**: (Surprised.) Two?

**David**: I'm not coming home with you tonight.

**Maddie**: Why not?

**David**: I think we should ease into this...

**Maddie**: Yes…but David…

**David**: I know, I know…I just think we need to take some things slow this time…and I know how that sounds having just given you a ring.

**Maddie**: So, what are you suggesting…waiting until marriage?

**David**: (Scoffs.) Good god no…(chuckles.) No…no, it's not that serious…I just don't want to make the same mistakes. Last time, when we were doing all that thrashing…you were so…unhappy.

David looks her up and down and licks his lips…

**David**: …and trust me, I would love nothing more than to thrash away…but I just think that so much has already happened…that we keep that…for another night (pets her head.) I don't want to overwhelm you.

**Maddie**: I'm fine David...and things are different this time…we're not hiding behind closed doors, everything is out in the open now (tugs at his tie.)…I've missed you David, come home with me.

**David**: I know…and I've missed you…I don't know, maybe this isn't making sense, it's just a feeling…

**Maddie**: Alright, alright…I get it, Addison…it probably is the smart…adult…mature thing… the right thing for us to do tonight…let's give everything a little time.

He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and they kiss before David gets out at his place.

**CUT TO: **The next week; Maddie and Mac at the wine bar…Mac is holding Maddie's hand inspecting her beautiful ring.

**Mac**: Well…well…well…my darling…look at you…a week passes and you're practically married!

**Maddie**: Beautiful ring, huh?

**Mac**: It's stunning…and you're stunning wearing it. Look at you, you're absolutely glowing.

**Maddie**: I am happier than I've been in a long time Mac.

**Mac**: (teases.) Can I be your maid of honor, I look great in chiffon?

Maddie laughs.

**Mac**: Ok, so go on…he gives you the ring…and you're in the limo driving home…and he says you shouldn't sleep together…wow, that's so romantic. So…

**Maddie**: So…?

**Mac**: So…when do you think it will happen?

**Maddie**: Happen? Oh...it's happened…we didn't last an hour…I made the limo driver take me back to his place and we never left the house from Thursday to Sunday…

**Mac**: (Laughs.) Good girl…

To Be Continued…


	3. THREE YEARS LATER - Chapter 3

**Maddie and David: THREE YEARS LATER**

**Chapter 3**

**The scene opens as** David, wearing an unbuttoned dress-shirt and slacks, knocks on the bathroom door…

**David**: Maddie, honey…let's go…

**Maddie**: Just a minute David, I'm almost finished curling my hair.

**David**: We're not going to have time to swing by your house if we don't get outta here…(buttons up his shirt.) Cause then I gotta drop you off at your office and head downtown for that court case.

**Maddie**: (Calls out)…don't worry about it, I can take a cab from my house.

**David**: You don't need to take a cab…you just need to finish up so we can go.

He tucks, zips and throws a tie around his neck. Maddie walks out of the bathroom…

**David**: (Teases.) Wow…great hair Mad-_day._

**Maddie**: Thank you…that's what really matters ya know…

**David**: Of course I know…(looks in the mirror and smooths his back on both sides) look at this luxuriously thick head of hair I got…

**Maddie**: (Picking up things she has around the room.) Are you gonna primp or are we gonna get out of here?

**CUT TO:** In the car driving Maddie to _Moonbeams Consulting_…Maddie rifles through her purse.

**David**: You looking for a stick of gum…?

**Maddie**: (Mindlessly) No.

**David**: A hairbrush…a handkerchief?

**Maddie**: No, a contract…

**David**: God bless you…

**Maddie**: David, it's so weird…

**David**: Contracts? Not really…they're pretty standard business practices…

**Maddie**: No, not that…one of mine is missing.

**David**: Missing?

**Maddie**: Missing…

**David**: Have you thought about putting its picture on the back of a milk carton?

**Maddie**: It's not funny David, those contracts have a lot of personal information about the companies who hire me.

**David**: Ok…well…when did you last have it?

**Maddie**: Agnes got client signatures and finalized three contracts for new clients yesterday and they were all in an envelope together…but now one is gone.

**David**: …and you're sure Dipesto had all the paperwork in the envelope when she gave it to you?

**Maddie**: Yes, we went through it together and I personally signed all three contracts as well, and after handing them to Agnes she put them in an envelope…I put it in the zipper part of my bag and haven't touched it since…but now one of them is not here.

**David**: Ok..ok…well, don't panic, it'll turn up…we'll just have to retrace your steps.

**Maddie**: You know what the _really_ weird thing is…

**David**: …UFOs are only ever recorded with terrible cameras?

**Maddie**: No David…the really weird thing is…the notes I took during the initial client meeting also disappeared…

**David**: The mysterious case of disappearing paper…news at 11…you should really call Unsolved Mysteries.

**Maddie**: (slightly annoyed.) David, you're not helping…

**David**: (reaches over and takes her hand.) Don't worry…don't worry, they'll turn up.

**CUT TO:** _Moonbeams Consulting_

Maddie and Agnes scour the office for the missing contract. They go over every step that Maddie took between the time that Agnes gave her the contracts and now…but can't figure out where it could have gone.

**Maddie**: Draw up another contract Agnes and I'll have to explain to the client what happened.

Agnes nods her head in agreement but leaves with a look of disappointment because she feels partly responsible for this situation. Maddie calls the client and explains that a second contract needs to be drawn up because the first one was misplaced. While the client is not happy about the private information being lost, they are understanding that mistakes happen and sign the second contract when it arrives. However, three days later, Maddie gets an emergency phone call in the middle of the night…

**Maddie's house; Phone rings; 12:16am, David answers…**

**David**: You'll have to find your late night kicks someplace else…she's taken…(listens.) …what's that? Where? Alright…alright…hang on…

He covers the receiver with his palm.

**David**: Maddie…Hey Maddie…your clients on the phone…

**Maddie**: My who…my what?

**David**: Your client…

**Maddie**: Client…?

**David**: Yeah, you know, those people who hire you to do work so you can pay the bills?

**Maddie**: Yes David, but what could they possibly want at this hour?

**David**: Seems that client you have with all the disappearing paperwork had their business broken into and one _Moonbeams Consulting_ calling card was found at the scene…

**Maddie**: (Stunned) What!? (takes the phone.) Mrs. Alexander…what is going on!?

**CUT TO:** 1:30am, Maddie and David arrive at the business of Mrs. Alexander, which was ransacked earlier in the evening…there are police cars and flashing lights, Maddie and David find her client in the chaos.

**Maddie**: Mrs. Alexander…

**Mrs. Alexander: **Ms. Hayes..

**Maddie**: I'm so sorry…

**Mrs. Alexander:** Thanks for coming down at this hour.

Mrs. Alexander looks at the man standing next to Maddie…

**Maddie**: Mrs. Alexander…this is my boyfriend…and ex-associate...I mean partner…err…ex-business partner…David.

David and Mrs. Alexander shake hands.

**David**: What she's trying to say is…I am, currently, her boyfriend…but her ex-partner at a detective agency…

**Maddie**: (Touches his shoulder.) …and he's still a detective…which is why I brought him down here, hoping he can help get to the bottom of all this.

**David**: Yes, I'm happy to help in any way…so, please, tell us what happened here tonight…

Mrs. Alexander explains that she was alerted by the police that her business and been broken into just after 11pm, and by the time she got there all of the documents, blueprints and plans that had been drawn up regarding the future of the business had been stolen. The only information about the plans and documents existing was in the notes and contract that she drew up with _Moonbeams Consulting_. Also, a _Moonbeams Consulting_ invoice slip for another service performed was found at the scene, crumpled up in the garbage. After gathering all the information, David spots a police buddy of his, so he heads over to talk to him about what else they know. Maddie profusely apologizes to Mrs. Alexander and they head into the building so Maddie can take a look at the invoice slip.

**CUT TO:** 4am, David and Maddie driving home…

**Maddie**: That _Moonbeams_ invoice left there didn't have anything to do with Mrs. Alexander's business…

**David**: So…now, go through your book of receipts and see who exactly that invoice belongs to…

**Maddie**: And then what do I do?

**David**: Then, track down the person who paid that invoice and see how they're connected…

**Maddie**: Sounds like a lot of leg work…

**David**: (Looks her up and down.) No one does leg work better than you…

**Maddie**: (Throws him a cute, sad face.) Aren't you gonna help me?

**David**: (Scoffs.) …Help you? Hey lady, I got a day job…sounds like you need to hire yourself a detective…

**Maddie**: Yeah?

**David**: Yeah.

**Maddie**: Do you know anyone?

**David**: Eh. I might…

**Maddie**: I'm gonna need someone with experience…

**David**: Always depends on what you're willing to pay…

**Maddie**: Sure…sure, I understand…so, what would a detective with…say…your experience cost?

**David**: (feigning surprise.) Me!? You want me to take this case? Honey, you can't afford me…I am senior Detective over at Sloan…Senior Detectives don't deal with missing paper…I can probably get one of the interns to take this on…

**Maddie**: (Laughs.) David…

**David**: (Smiles.) Alright…alright…you might be in luck because it's a slow week around Sloan…so maybe I can help you out…

**Maddie**: Yeah? How much!?

**David**: Well…over at Sloan we got something called the "girlfriend discount," So…I might be able to apply that here…

**Maddie**: (teasing.) You would? You could? …You sure?

**David**: …Well, I gotta run it past Sloan first…but I'd say there's a pretty good chance…you know, you holding the title for…what is it…three months now? I'll, let him know how well you've been doing in the position and assure him that there will be no imminent changes…yeah, yeah…I'm pretty sure, I can make this happen for you…

**Maddie**: Whatta guy…

Just as they finish their conversation Maddie pulls into her driveway and parks. David looks into the sky.

**David**: Suns coming up soon…Whadda ya say we grab another hour or two of shut-eye and I'll head into the office with you…we'll get cracking on this case.

**Maddie**: Sounds good baby.

David gets out of the car and opens the driver's side door for Maddie…they head inside for some much needed sleep.

**CUT TO:** _Moonbeams Consulting_

Shortly after 9am Maddie and David arrive at Maddie's office…when Ms. Dipesto looks up and sees them coming through the door together she gets the biggest smile on her face.

**Ms. Dipesto:** (Stands up and walks around the desk.) Mr. Addison!

David gives her a hug….

**David**: Hiya Agnes

**Ms. Dipesto:** Wow…seeing the two of you walking in here like this is just…wow!

**David**: Yeah, it is pretty amazing isn't it, standing upright and everything, though I suppose we owe most of that to evolution…

David slips his arm around Maddie's waist.

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) Morning Ms. Dipesto.

**Ms. Dipesto**: Morning Ms. Hayes…so, what brings you in here so early, Mr. Addison?

**Maddie**: Something happened last night Agnes…and we need a detective.

David and Maddie explain everything to Dipesto and she gets out the receipt book for David, who then sets up shop on the couch and table in Maddie's office to begin tracking down who the invoice belongs to and how they might be connected to the client's business.

**CUT TO: A few hours later.**

**Maddie**: How's it going, detective?

**David**: This receipt tracks back to the cleaning service the building has hired to tidy up the office after hours…

**Maddie**: The cleaning service? So…

**David**: So, I thought maybe the connection was they also clean over at Mrs. Alexander's building, but I just got back from talking to the company owner and that's not one of their clients.

**Maddie**: So what are you gonna do now…?

**David**: We've got to do a little interviewing…

**Maddie**: a little Interviewing?

**David**: Yep – we need to talk to each individual maid who cleans in this building.

**Maddie**: About what?

**David**: About any connection they might have to Mrs. Alexander, her business or her family…we also need to know more about Mrs. Alexander's private life.

**Maddie**: We do?

**David**: We do…

**Maddie**: Why…

**David**: Madolyn, have you lost all your investigative skills? We need to know about her personal life to see if someone is out to get her, out to sabotage her…out to ruin her business and why. The thief went after something very specific…

**Maddie**: Boy am I glad I hired a detective…

Maddie reaches up to take David's face and pull him in for a kiss. He takes her hands and stops her.

**David**: Ah. Ah. Ah. No kissy kissy on company time.

**Maddie**: No…what?

**David**: No kissy kissy…this is a professional environment, Maddie.

**Maddie**: Since when do you keep it so professional?

**David**: You don't know how I've changed since the Blue Moon days,…Mr. Sloan doesn't allow those kinds of shenanigans.

**Maddie**: Great…you listen to him…but you never listened to me…?

**David**: I was too busy trying to look down your dress…

**Maddie**: You're an animal…

**David**: That explains why I like getting scratched behind the ears…

David starts to put on his jacket…

**Maddie**: Where're you going?

**David**: I've gotta run back to Sloan, get some equipment and pick up my associate Miguel…most of these cleaning women are Mexican and he's going to have to interview them in Spanish and then translate to me…it's going to be a long night…better have Dipesto order in subs.

**Maddie**: Will do…ta ta…

**David**: So long…

He moves quickly out the door of Maddie's office and she stands there feeling like she was just in the middle of a whirlwind…she gets a sense of deja vu. Suddenly David sweeps back into the room and takes Maddie in his arms…

**David**: Ok, well since we're on _Moonbeams_ territory, maybe one quick kiss…

**Maddie**: There's the David Addison I know and love…

They kiss slowly and sweetly and then he pulls back and looks into her eyes for a moment, he wipes a few stray hairs back from her face.

**David**: Wow…you are so beautiful.

**Maddie**: David.

He smiles and turns to leave…

**David**: Be back soon.

**CUT TO: That night, 10:30pm, Maddie and David drive back to her place…**

**Maddie: **Any clues?

**David: **Actually yeah, two of the women were very nervous and evasive.

**Maddie**: Yeah? So, maybe one of them knows something…?

**David**: They're also sisters…

**Maddie**: Interesting…

**David**: But they are both married and have six kids between them…hardly the profile of a thief. If they are involved, what would be the motive?

**Maddie**: I don't know, but sounds like we need to dig a little deeper into their backgrounds to see if there's any connection.

**David**: Yep

**Maddie**: I did a little digging into Mrs. Alexanders personal life while you were doing the interviews and she's getting divorced.

**David**: Divorced…

**Maddie**: Divorced. Filed a few weeks ago…and get this…he's got a mistress who owns a competing business to Mrs. Alexander's…

**David**: Uh-_huh_.

**Maddie**: …and a big house up in the Hollywood Hills.

**David**: …and this big house…it wouldn't happen to need a cleaning service, would it?

**Maddie**: I'll be checking into who does the tidying up around there in the morning…

**David**: Now your detective mind is cookin'…good work partner.

**Maddie**: Partner…?

**David**: (Grins.) For the short term…

Maddie sits with an unhappy look on her face, David looks sideways at her…

**David**: I thought this was kinda fun…aren't you…having fun?

**Maddie**: Fun? No…no, I don't consider trying to find a person who is stealing from my place of business _fun_…

**David**: Well…no not that part, but you and me, working a case together like old times…

**Maddie**: Sorry David…I'd rather have a normal day at work than have your papers and equipment cluttering up my office…

**David**: (Can't help but be a little hurt.) Well, just give me a few days to solve this for you ma'am and I'll be out of your hair…

**Maddie**: What…you're hurt?

**David**: I've been there for a day…a day, Maddie, and you're acting like it's a big inconvenience…

**Maddie**: It's not personal, David, this is all an inconvenience…it's not fun…I've got work to do…

**David**: Well, so do I…and I'm putting it all on hold to help you!

**Maddie**: …and I appreciate that you want to help…that you're here…helping... working the case…I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it…but I much prefer our life how it is now…separation between work and personal.

**David**: I don't understand you…

**Maddie**: What's not to understand?

**David**: How you can be so warm at home and so cold at work…

**Maddie**: It's business…

**David**: Well, I don't expect to be treated _business-_like …as a _boyfriend_ going out of my way to get to the bottom of all this for you…

**Maddie**: Oh…I didn't know it was such an inconvenience for _you_…

**David**: (angry.) That's not how I meant it…I'd just like some appreciation…

**Maddie**: (Yelling) I said I appreciate it, David!

**David**: Pretty hard to tell from where I'm sitting.

**Maddie**: Well…I guess, as usual…we are not on the same page…so let's just end this conversation before we're slamming doors and hurling insults.

**David**: I think I'll just drop you off and go home tonight.

**Maddie**: Fine.

**David**: Fine.

**Maddie**: Good.

**David**: Good.

**CUT TO: **The next morning, Maddie arrives to work and enters her office. David is packing up his things.

**Maddie**: Morning…

**David**: Sure is.

**Maddie**: Look, David, I'm sorry about all the things I said yesterday…all the things I did…

David continues to pack his things somberly…

**Maddie**: I was being silly…and selfish…

**David**: Won't dispute that.

**Maddie**: Well, I hope you're not packing up and leaving on my account…of course I don't mind your stuff being here…it _should_ be here…

**David**: Nope, I'm packing up because case closed.

**Maddie**: Case closed? What do you mean case closed?

**David**: Well, I figured everything out last night, but got there a little too late…Mrs. Alexandra shot and killed her soon to be ex-husbands mistress...and then shot herself.

**Maddie**: She what!?

**David**: Yep…created a Jackson Pollock all over the walls of that beautiful Hollywood mansion…and then created another one for herself.

**Maddie**: Oh, David.

**David**: Yeah, pretty gruesome…turns out the mistress hired her housekeeper to steal the information regarding Mrs. Alexandra's business…these camera's here in your office caught the cleaning women stealing that contract out of your bag when you used the executive commode last week.

**Maddie**: They did? Wow…I need tighter security.

**David**: (Zips his bag.) Well, you'll have to hire a different company for that.

Picks up his bag and looks at Maddie.

**Maddie**: So that's it?

**David**: That's it.

**Maddie**: You heading back to Sloan?

**David**: Yep – back to life as usual.

**Maddie**: Is it?

**David**: For some, yes.

**Maddie**: What about for us?

David looks into her eyes.

**David**: Whadda you worried about?

**Maddie**: (shifts.) I don't know, I just don't want you to hate me…

**David**: Hate you?

**Maddie**: For being so cold to you sometimes.

David sets his bag down.

**David**: Nonsense…C'mere (They hug.) I'm just a little down, it was such a heavy scene last night…I'm glad you weren't there to see it.

**Maddie**: So you and I are ok?

**David**: Of course…of course.

**Maddie**: Thank you again David, you really are the best boyfriend in the world for doing all this for me…

**David**: I'm always going to be there for you...whether you like it or not.

**Maddie**: And I _do_ appreciate that…whether I always show it or not.

She pets his cheek…he looks a little sad.

**Maddie**: I'm sorry you had to see all that David…I'm sorry the case took such a nasty turn…

Maddie pulls David into a tight hug and he holds on relaxing into her warmth.

**CUT TO:** Maddie and David drive away from Mrs. Alexander's funeral.

**Maddie**: Well, that was a nice service for such a horrific ending.

**David**: Yeah…I thought the priest did a nice job focusing on the better parts of her life.

Maddie takes his hand.

**Maddie**: And how're you doing?

**David**: Me? Yeah…good…good, I'm good. I was just thinking you and I should go out…eat too much, drink too much, get a little stupid…celebrate life a little.

**Maddie**: Sure David, where do you want to go?

**David**: Stacks…

**Maddie**: (making a face.) Stacks…?

**David**: Stacks…best burger in town.

**Maddie**: The way we're dressed?

**David**: Come on Maddie…you can't get stupid at a place with white tablecloths…they got a $7 burger and beer special, my treat.

**Maddie**: Ugh…fine…

Maddie accelerates towards the burger joint.

**CUT TO:** Maddie and David enter Stacks Burgers

**Bartender**: Yo, Addison!

**David**: Hey, Rusty…my man.

David greets the bartender with a hand slap and shake. He pulls out the barstool for Maddie and she sits.

**David**: (introduces) Rusty…Maddie…Maddie…Rusty.

**Maddie**: Hi Rusty

Rusty nods towards Maddie as a hello.

**Rusty**: (To David.) Where have you been…I haven't seen you here in ages.

**David**: I know…I miss this place, I had to bring Maddie here to try the best burger in town.

**Rusty**: So, what'll it be?

**David**: Two double cheeseburgers with the works and two beers (pets Maddie's shoulder) she'll have hers in a glass.

Maddie looks at him like he's nuts.

**David**: Trust me, you're gonna eat the whole thing, it's that good. Besides, they don't even have salad on the menu.

Maddie shrugs and nods in agreement. Rusty gives them their beers and puts the order in with the kitchen.

**David**: (raises his glass.) To…living and breathing another day…

They cheers.

**Rusty**: You two are sure dressed up, you come from a wedding?

**Maddie**: A funeral…

**Rusty**: Oh, I'm sorry…

**David**: It's ok…no one we knew well…a client of ours kinda took the fast lane outta here…

**Rusty: **You still in the detective business?

**David**: I am…but Maddie here owns her own consulting business now…it was a woman she was working with.

**Rusty**: (snaps his fingers.) Oh…right, Maddie…Maddie…I remember you talking about this beautiful creature…

**Maddie**: (smiles.) We used to work together as detectives.

**Rusty**: And now…?

**David**: (Rubs Maddie's back.) And now…we're together, but we don't work together anymore.

**Rusty**: Right…right…(to Maddie.) Well, let me tell you…he used to talk about you all the time…wanted you to be with him if you were gonna be with anyone…he was smitten.

**David**: (covering.) You thought I was talking about her….No, no, no Rusty…you got it all wrong…that was the _other_ Maddie I knew. This Maddie bid for me in an auction…I was the top prize…

**Maddie**: (kidding) Top prize? Consolation prize maybe…

**David**: (to Rusty.) She spent an obscene amount of money that day…got in a bidding war with a stewardess, the reigning Miss America and a Chippendale…

**Maddie**: (Scoffs) …and if you believe that Rusty, I've got a bridge I'd like to sell you…

**Rusty**: (Winks at her.) Don't believe it for a second.

Maddie and David eat their burgers and Maddie agrees it's one of the best burgers she's ever had. They drink their beers and chat with Rusty and others that come in. David even gets Maddie singing part of a song into a pretzel stick…they have a great time and let loose a little after a stressful week.

**CUT TO: The weekend, **Maddie and David strolling hand in hand along the Santa Monica shoreline on Saturday evening.

**David**: When I was a kid my old man would take us take us down to the shore on a hot day and I'd just stare out into the water wondering if I would fall off the edge of the earth if I sailed out far enough…

**Maddie**: So, when did you figure out the Earth is round?

**David**: Is the Earth round?

**Maddie**: (Laughs.) David…

**David**: (Smiles) Maddie…

They walk along in silence.

**David**: Speaking of kids…

**Maddie**: Were we speaking of kids?

**David**: Well…kinda…me as a kid…which made me think of you as a kid…which made me think of the cute kid we'd have…

**Maddie**: the cute kid we'd have…?

**David**: Yeah, the cute kid we'd have…if…you know, we had 'em.

**Maddie**: We would have to have 'em to see if they were cute…

**David**: (Squeezes her hand.) This combination…how could we lose?

Maddie smiles. David looks at her sideways.

**David**: So…

**Maddie**: So…?

**David**: What's on your mind?

**Maddie**: Nothing's on my mind…

**David**: I see that blonde brain chugging…

**Maddie**: No…no, I'm not thinking anything in particular.

**David**: You haven't answered the question.

**Maddie**: Did you ask me a question?

**David**: Any thoughts about having a baby? I mean…I know years ago you thought you might not have kids…weren't sure if you wanted them...and then we got pregnant and lost junior…so, I just wonder where your heads at these days as far as kids go…

**Maddie**: That's a good question David, an important question…something we should definitely discuss because it affects you now too…

**David**: Yeah…yeah, you know, that's why I bring it up…

**Maddie**: Well, to be perfectly honest David…I just don't think I see myself having children anymore.

**David**: Really…

**Maddie**: Really. Does that surprise you?

**David**: Surprise me? No…I guess it doesn't surprise me after everything you went through the last time you were pregnant.

Maddie shrugs and nods; David rubs her back.

**Maddie**: So, what about you? Did you always think you'd have children?

**David**: Yeah…yeah, I always thought I'd have a few bambines running around.

**Maddie**: Would you be disappointed if we didn't have a child?

**David**: (Scratches his head) Well…now, that's something I'd have to think about…

**Maddie**: You would…you'd be disappointed.

**David**: Well…I didn't say that…but I guess I just never pictured my life without children so I guess I'll have to think about if it's something I can live with…

**Maddie**: And what if it's not something you can live with?

**David**: Whadda you mean?

**Maddie**: What if you decide having kids is something you definitely want?

**David**: (Puts his arm around her.) Then I guess I'll have to start working on my girlfriend to change her mind…

**Maddie**: But…I mean, what if I decide it's not for me…is that a …

**David**: A deal breaker?

Maddie nods.

**David**: No…no, of course not. If you decide you don't want to be a mother…and I think you'd make one hell of a mother by the way…

**Maddie**: Thanks David…

**David**: but if you really decided that it wasn't something you wanted to do…or needed to do…I'd have to accept that.

**Maddie**: You sure? Because I really don't feel an urge to have a child, David, but if it's important to you, then it's not something you should miss out on.

**David**: Well…no one ever said you can have everything in life…

**Maddie**: No…but it's a pretty big thing to give up…

**David**: Well… it is something you're at least willing to think about?

**Maddie**: Yeah…yes, I think that's fair…it's something I will think about.

David slips his arm through hers and they walk on as the sun sets.

**CUT TO: A week later at the Sloan Investigations quarterly dinner. **Maddie talks to one of David's co-workers.

**Silvia**: …and what is the name again of the place you used to rent your surveillance equipment? The place I used last week was very expensive.

**Maddie**: Peepers Surveillance – they're in Culver City, so depending on where you're coming from, it could be a bit of a drive, but we always found their equipment to be reliable and decently priced.

**Silvia**: Oh great…I've got to write that down.

**Maddie**: Yeah…if you forget, David knows…I think he still uses them.

**Silvia**: Ok…good to know.

**Maddie**: The owners name is Steve, tell 'em Blue Moon sent ya.

**Silvia**: (Laughs) I'll be sure to do that.

Silvia's husband joins them.

**Silvia**: Have you met my husband, Ken? Ken, this is Maddie, David's girlfriend…

**Ken**: Right…right…and I know you as the "Blue Moon Girl."

**Maddie**: (Smiles) That was a long time ago…

**Silvia: **I used to use that stuff just to have hair like yours…and you've still got great hair…

**Maddie**: Thank you…David and I were just discussing the merits of that the other day.

David joins.

**David**: Did I hear my name?

**Maddie**: We were talking about hair…

**David**: My hair? (ruffles his hair) Or lack thereof…

**Maddie**: No…my hair…and how you and I were discussing the importance of good hair the other day.

**David**: Which is why I'm trying to hold on to every one I got.

**Maddie**: Do you know Sylvia's husband Ken…

David stretches out his hand.

**David**: We've met a time or two, yes…nice to see you man.

**Ken**: You too David, but it's the first time I've seen you with Maddie…have you two been together long?

David and Maddie pause and laugh and really don't know where to begin…

**David**: Just about…what has it been now, three months…?

Sylvia laughs.

**Maddie**: (Elbows him.) David…

**David**: No…no, I mean, we've known each other…7 years…minus 3, for the years we didn't talk… plus 3 months, leads us to today…does that make sense?

Ken looks confused.

**Sylvia**: They used to own a business together…a detective agency.

**Maddie**: Well…actually, _I _owned a detective agency and David worked for me.

**Ken**: I see…so, why three months…?

**David**: (Looks at his watch.) How long you got here Ken…it's a bit of a long and sordid tale.

They all laugh and just then Mr. Sloan asks everyone to take their seats for dinner.

**David**: oooh – saved by the bell, so to speak..grab a drink, Ken and we'll draw you a timeline...

Everyone sits down and Maddie and David give Ken the overview of their long and winding road relationship. They chat with others at the table and pick through mediocre food at the banquet dinner. Then, once everyone is done eating Mr. Sloan addresses the room and gives a speech about how their quarter went and some goals for the next quarter. He also has a few awards to give out…

**Sloan**: Now, I want to talk about our top detective this quarter…he has not only solved the highest number of cases, he's built great relationships within our community with the police, the courts and many other important liaisons. He's also a great mentor to many of our young detectives…he has really become an expert in the field and I'm so happy to have him as part of the team…David Addison.

Everyone claps and David is caught off guard because Sloan has many great Detectives. Maddie stands and claps the loudest and is so proud of David.

**Sloan**: (Hands him the placard.) Congratulations, David.

They shake hands.

**David**: Thank you Mr. Sloan.

**Sloan**: (gestures.) Say a few words, David.

**David**: (Holds up his award.) Woooooo! Wow…this is great, this is great…and unexpected…well…it is me, so not totally unexpected…but…no, no, I kid…this is great. Thank you first to Mr. Sloan who has been a mentor to me the three years I've been here. He's given me great cases and has always been supportive of me trying new techniques and even roughing up a few people if I have to…

Everyone laughs.

**David**: I also need to thank the LAPD for their support, especially the fingerprinting and tracing units who do such great and speedy work for us. (Gestures to the Chief of Police who is there.)

**David**: But the person I really owe all this to is my beautiful girlfriend Madolyn…

He gestures to her and starts clapping

**David**: Come on…give it up for her…come on

Maddie sits smiling, but slightly embarrassed as everyone claps.

**David**: If it wasn't for her…I _literally_ would not be a detective. We were just talking about this over here…(gestures to his table.) but, Maddie owned the agency where I first starting working as a detective and she and I were partners in that business…(looks at Maddie) what? Ok, ok…she's giving me a look…correction, we were _associates_ at Blue Moon…and we did a lot of great work together…and now she's my girlfriend and we do a lot of great work together someplace else…

Everyone laughs and Maddie looks embarrassed and facepalms herself.

**David**: I'll get slapped for that later…but anyway…(puts his hand on his heart and looks at Maddie) Thank you…I love you…I couldn't do any of this without you…well, I guess I could, but it certainly wouldn't be as rewarding. (he blows her a two-fingered kiss and Maddie blinks her eyes down and looks back up at him smiling.) Thank you, everyone…now let's par-_tay_!

Everyone applauds and David makes his way back to the table chatting with a few people along the way.

**Sylvia**: (Dabs tears.) Wow…that is honestly the sweetest speech I have ever heard…(nudges Ken.) How come you never say those things about me?

**Ken**: I haven't won any awards!

Maddie smiles. David approaches and they kiss.

**Maddie**: That was wonderful David, thank you.

She takes the awards and looks at it.

**Maddie**: Congratulations!

She gives him a big hug.

**CUT TO:** That night at home; Maddie is sitting at her vanity wiping off makeup and getting ready for bed. David walks around the room holding the placard up in different places seeing where it would look best.

**David**: We might have to take some of these magazine covers of you down, honey…the sunlight would hit this placard great first thing in the morning.

Maddie walks towards him rubbing lotion on her hands.

**Maddie**: As much as I love you…and am proud of that award, I think it would look best hung on the walls at your own house…spruce the place up a bit.

**David**: Well…I'm thinking about the future…eventually, we're going to have to consolidate our things, this will just save me carrying it back and forth.

**Maddie**: We will, huh?

**David**: Well, yeah…don't you think?

**Maddie**: What are you saying…you…move in…here?

**David**: Well, I don't think all your stuff will fit into my apartment.

Maddie smiles.

**David**: I mean…look, we're together five, six nights a week anyway, so how will it be any different?

**Maddie**: It'll be different because when we fight…one of us has somewhere to go to get away…

**David**: It's a big house Maddie, lots of rooms…I'll be happy to disappear into one of em.

**Maddie**: It's a big step David…it changes things…

**David**: For the better maybe.

**Maddie**: Aren't you happy with how things are now?

**David**: Sure…things are great…but we need to keep progressing.

**Maddie**: and when are you thinking all this should happen?

**David**: Totally up to you…but I'm ready when you are.

**Maddie**: OK then…why don't you move in?

**David**: (shocked.) What?

**Maddie**: Get your things, rent your apartment and move in.

**David**: Just like that? You sure?

**Maddie**: Well…it has been 7 years David…

**David**: You think you can tolerate me every day…?

**Maddie**: Nope…but (moves close and puts her hand on his chest.) I don't have much choice…I've kinda gotten used to you. What about you…will you be able to tolerate me?

**David**: I can tolerate parts of you every day.

Leans back and looks her up and down.

**Maddie**: You tell stupid jokes.

**David**: That's part of my charm.

They kiss and then part and David picks up his award. Maddie sits on the bed watching him.

**David**: Well, in light of that news bulletin…where should I hang this thing?

**Maddie**: I think we'll find a place in the study, David.

**David**: Not where I can see it every morning when I wake up?

**Maddie**: How 'bout a place you can admire it whenever you want.

**David**: Sounds fair.

David stands, silently reading what the placard says again.

**Maddie**: It was a great speech, David…you know what I was thinking when you were up there, looking so gorgeous, accepting that award and saying all those nice things?

**David**: (Half-listening) What?

**Maddie**: I thought "I'm looking at the father of my children right now…"

David looks up with a shocked expression on his face that slides into a dimpled grin.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. THREE YEARS LATER - Chapter 4

**THREE YEARS LATER: Chapter 4**

The scene opens as Maddie and Mac finish their tennis lesson and walk off the court together.

Mac: So catch me up Madolyn…how life, how's love, how's business…

Maddie: Life and business are wonderful…busy, always a little crazy, but good…and love…well, …David's moving his stuff in tonight and I'm a little nervous about what I'm going to be walking into when I get home.

Mac: I've only met David a couple of times, but I can't imagine you two have the same taste in décor.

Maddie: No, a weight bench is his idea of furniture.

Mac: Oh dear…

Maddie: Yes, I hope he realizes sporting equipment is not being used to lounge on in this house.

Mac: Well, if he has any understanding of the woman he's moving in with I highly doubt he's thinking of asking you to make room for anything that can be sweated on.

Maddie: You don't know him Mac, he has stupid ideas. I'm sure he's got a pile of junk in there now that will take weeks to sort through.

Mac: Merging lives is really a bitch.

CUT TO: Home; Maddie unlocks the door and enters. To her surprise, there is no pile of junk in the foyer…There are only two suitcases, David's old trunk, a garment bag and a hockey stick. She sees candles lit in the living room, a fire in the fireplace and smells food somewhere in the house.

Maddie: David?

Calls from somewhere near the kitchen.

David: Hi honey! Be right out, I'm just making us a drink.

Maddie moves slowly into the living room.

Maddie: Is this all your stuff?

David: That's it!

David walks around the corner and hands Maddie a pink cocktail…he kisses her hello.

David: I made you a cosmo…I'm having a martini.

Maddie: Thanks, David.

David raises his glass.

David: To…the next chapter in the sordid tales of Addison and Hayes…soon to be made into a major motion picture…

Maddie: Sordid, huh?

David: I hear it could receive an X-rating.

She smiles and sips. He puts his hand on her lower back and leads her over to the trunk.

David: Here…sit..sit.

Maddie sits and he sits next to her.

David: Remember this?

Maddie: Yeah, this trunk…from your house…the only furniture you had if I remember.

David: Yeah, but remember what happened on this trunk?

Maddie: (Thinks.) Oh…yeah…

David: Our first…real kiss…

Maddie: (Smiles…then thinks.) No…no it wasn't, our first kiss wasn't on this trunk…it was in the parking garage.

David: No…well, ok, we had a kiss in the garage, but we decided that it didn't really happen….(Laughs, thinking) so, we never kissed in the garage… and we never slept together the first time we did because of that pact…(scratches his head with one finger.) Wow, we were knee deep in denial back then, weren't we?

Maddie: (Laughs.) Well…wait…no, with the kiss in the garage, I remember later we decided that it did happen…but that it was a goodbye kiss…and if you ever had to leave again, we wouldn't need a goodbye kiss, because it already happened.

David: Right…right. Well, because we're a little nuts and that kiss was…just kind of impulsive, I consider the kiss we had on this thing (pats the trunk) to be our first kiss because we both intended for it to happen…we leaned into it…we felt it.

Maddie: I felt the kiss in the garage…you were the one who denied it…

David: No I didn't…my only point was that you kissed me…goodbye.

Maddie: No…no…no…you kissed me, David…you were going away and you kissed me. Thus, the goodbye kiss.

David: No…you ran after me…you were gonna miss me…you didn't know if you'd see me again, so you ran after me, grabbed me and gave me the goodbye kiss. It was out of fear. The one sitting here was deliberate…intentional…it was our first real kiss…it was sweet…

He nudges her shoulder with his.

Maddie: (Nods and shrugs.) I still say the kiss in the garage was the first kiss…but let's…

Together: Agree to disagree.

David: Well, either way…

He leans in for a kiss and Maddie raises up to meet his lips…and then part and sit on the trunk and sip their drinks, Maddie looks around.

Maddie: I can't believe this is all your stuff. What happened to the bed, where's your weight bench?

David: Oh, the guy that rented the place wanted to keep all that stuff so I just have my clothes and a few other necessities.

Maddie: Like a hockey stick?

David: (laughs.) My dad gave that hockey stick to me when I was a kid…

Maddie: (Touches his face.) I'm kidding David, I'm kidding…(He smiles, takes her hand and kisses it)…I'm not complaining, I thought we'd have a pile to sort through.

David: (looks around.) Nah, I didn't want to clutter up the place.

Maddie: Ahhh, David…you do know the person you're moving in with.

David: I do? (clears throat.) I mean…I do, of course, I do.

Gestures to the trunk.

David: So, where should we put this thing…?

Together: How about at the end of the bed.

They laugh.

David: Mediocre minds…

He lifts his glass, she clinks hers to it.

Maddie: Maybe this won't be so hard.

David: Hey, I picked us up a pizza…let's eat it by the fire in the living room.

They move into the living room and eat pizza and finish their drinks as they sit by the fire.

Maddie: I cleared out half the closet so you can put your things in there…and there's room in the medicine cabinet…and you can have any of the drawers in the vanity.

David: Talk about a pile of stuff, It'll take me a month to clean out them vanity drawers…I mean, how much makeup and pantyhose does one woman need?

Maddie: (Laughs.) I'm sure some of it could be thrown away…

David: No thanks…you keep your drawers…I don't want to take over too much of your space…we'll probably need to buy another dresser.

Maddie: Sounds good, David…just make a list of everything and we'll go shopping this weekend.

David: (Takes her hand) See? Aren't you happy, we're eatin' cheeseburgers, making purchases…

Maddie: (Facepalms herself.) Ugh…don't remind me of some of the stupid things I've said…

David laughs.

Maddie: But yes…we've found a nice balance.

David: That we have…oh and uh…there's something else on my mind…

Maddie: That's a first…

David: And it may be something we should have discussed before I hauled those suitcases and trunk in here.

Maddie: What's that?

David: How do you want to handle the finances?

Maddie: Finances?

David: Yeah…you know, the monthly bills, the mortgage on this place.

Maddie: Oh…

David: Cause…obviously…I make a decent salary, but your consulting business brings in a hellava lot more money than I'll ever see…still, I want to pay my fair share.

Maddie: I don't know David, I hadn't given it a thought…I'm just so used to paying everything on my own, I never even considered having help.

David: Well…now I'm here and half of this place is my responsibility...so…what would half the mortgage be?

Maddie: $11,000

David: (Shocked) $11000!? You pay $22000 a month on this place!?

Maddie: Yes…What!?

David: My studio cost $700 a month…

(starts to get up.)

David: I'm moving back…

Maddie laughs and grabs his arm.

Maddie: Wait…wait…wait…forget about the mortgage David, I'll pay that.

David: You're gonna have to…jeez Louise…I won't make enough in my lifetime…

Maddie: Well, what were you thinking?

David: I don't know, (looks around) how much is the light bill around here…

Maddie: I could look at the last few months and give you an average…

David: No…no, that's only fair…if you pay the mortgage, I pay the bills.

Maddie: Are you sure?

David: Well, don't go running the AC all day and night now…but…(pets her leg.) yeah…let's put those in my name.

Maddie: Ok, David…we'll switch everything over as they come in.

David: K…

He sits behind her so she can lean back on him by the fire.

David: This is nice…

Maddie: Nice way to spend our first night.

David: Are you happy?

Maddie: I am…you?

David: I'm downright Euphoric.

Eventually Maddie and David make their way upstairs and slip into a hot bath together.

Maddie: I was thinking, now that we're living together, it might be nice to take a trip to Chicago and see my parents.

David: Ouch, wow – wee, that's gonna be a tough one…I haven't seen your parents since…

Maddie: Since…

David: Since…

Maddie: David…

David: Since…you know, that time.

Maddie: Oh…

David: Yeah, there was a time when you were in Chicago that your Dad stopped into Blue Moon to brow-beat me.

Maddie: My father came to Los Angeles?

David: Yep…guess I never told you about that…

Maddie: No…no, I definitely would have remembered that. What happened?

David gives Maddie an overview of what happened when her dad popped into town and the whole scene on the airplane…he skipped the part about lunch and Rita.

Maddie: I can't believe I never knew any of that happened.

David: Well…you weren't really available for a re-cap while you were hiding under a bed in the windy city…or when you blew back into town with Wally in tow.

Maddie: yeah, I guess that's true.

David: So, what do your parents know about our relationship now?

Maddie: Oh…they know that we've reconnected and that we're…working on things.

David: Yeah…and what are their thoughts about it?

Maddie: They have…trepidations…

David: Trepidations…about me?

Maddie: Trepidations about us.

David: (getting annoyed.) I don't why I'm getting lumped in with trepidations when you're the one who ran off, insisted we not speak, and then hit up some chapel on the Vegas strip with a total stranger…

Maddie: (yells.) David!

David: What!?

Maddie: I don't want this to turn into a diatribe on my character flaws…I don't want to fight…I want to relax, I want us to make love, and go to sleep tonight…on our first night living under the same roof. The comment about my parents is simply that they have concerns based on what happened last time…it's not a personal attack on you…

David: Well, feels like one.

Maddie: Well it's not, so don't turn it into one.. At least my parents know about us…what have you told your dad…or Richie?

Silence.

Maddie: Nothing, right?

David: That's just because we're not like that, but trust me, no one's gonna be having trepidations on the Addison side of things…they love you…so, really there's no point in making a big production of it.

Maddie: Well, my family is different. Yours doesn't care…

David: It's not that they don't care…

Maddie: Well, mine...has concerns, so let's go out there, spend some time and let them see there is nothing to be concerned about.

David: Sounds like a lot of pressure.

Maddie: I think…we'll have a fine time.

David: Oh…it'll be peaches 'n cream.

Maddie: I don't know why you have such a bad attitude about this.

David: Can we just drop it and skip to the part where we make love now?

Maddie: Oh, David…

David: Maddie…

Maddie turns over and slides herself up against David in the tub, they make love multiple times that night.

CUT TO: The next morning Maddie sits at her desk rubbing makeup under her eyes to hide the puffiness and dark circles…Agnes sits in with her going over paperwork at the same time…she notices Maddie's tired face.

Agnes: So, Mr. Addison moved in, huh?

Maddie: Sure did.

Agnes: Were you up late arranging all his things?

Maddie: He didn't bring much with him actually…

Agnes: (Blushes) Oh…

Maddie: (looks up from the mirror.) Oh…(blushes.) but yeah, it was a bit of a late night.

Agnes: (pulls her shoulders up and smiles.) I remember when Herbert and I first moved in together…I think all I got was two hours of sleep a night…for months…

Maddie: (Not really wanting to hear.) Oh?

Agnes: Yeah, and then Clara came along and now we almost never have any time together…

Maddie: (Disappointed) Oh…

Agnes: (Hopeful) So enjoy it while it lasts!

Maddie: (Uncomfortable) Oh…(clears throat) Oh, Agnes. David and I are going to take a little trip to Chicago at the end of the month…We'll be gone for a week.

Agnes nods her curly mop.

Agnes: Guess that means you're going to see your parents?

Maddie: Always is amazing how fast you can put two and two together Agnes.

Nods and shrugs happily.

Maddie: So, I was thinking of just closing for the week and letting everyone have some time off.

Agnes: Wow, that would be great great.

Maddie: Let everyone know, would you? We'll be closed the last week of the month.

Agnes gets up and moves towards the door.

Agnes: Sure will. Thanks Ms. Hayes.

CUT TO: Maddie and David arrive at her parents' house in a cab from the airport…her parents greet them at the door.

Maddie: (Big smiles.) Mother!

They hug.

Maddie: Father!

They hug.

Virginia: David, how nice to see you.

Virginia hugs David.

David: Nice to be seen.

Alexander: Well, there he is…David, nice to see you again.

David: Nice to see you too, Mr. Hayes.

They shake hands. Everyone stands, smiling at each other for a moment.

Virginia: Well, come in come in…put the suitcases over there…we'll deal with those later.

Alexander: Yes, come in, let's sit in the living room and catch up.

Slaps David on the back.

Alexander: Like a drink, Detective?

David: Absolutely.

Alexander: Join me in a scotch?

David: Sure…sure, sounds great.

Alexander: Maddie? Ginny?

Maddie: I'll have some wine, Daddy.

Virginia: Same, Dear.

Alexander pours the drinks and hands them out.

Virginia: How was the flight in?

Together:

David: Smooth

Maddie: Bumpy

Together:

David: Well, a little turbulent over the Rockies…

Maddie: Well, the landing was smooth…

Maddie looks at David and rolls her eyes.

Maddie: It was fine, Mother.

David: (Points at Maddie) What she said.

Alexander: Well, you're here…that's the important thing.

He raises his glass.

Alexander: Always great to see my lovely daughter, Maddie, welcome home. And Ginny and I are so happy that you are here, David, and we're also happy that you and Maddie are…from what she's told us…making a go of things. We have high hopes for the future.

David: (Raises his glass.) Hear, hear.

Maddie: Thank you, Daddy, great to be back under happier circumstances.

Virginia: Wonderful to see you both.

They all drink. And then sit and chat about Maddie's business and some of David's latest cases.

Alexander: Well, we thought we'd go out to dinner tonight, so, shall we get you two settled so you can freshen up?

David stands to get the bags and Maddie walks behind with her arm around her mom.

Alexander: Now, I know you two are sharing the same quarters back in California, but here…we put you in separate rooms…I'm an…old fashion guy I guess.

David: Yes, sir.

Maddie: Oh, that's perfectly fine, Daddy.

Virginia: So, Maddie, you're in your room and we put David down here in the study.

Alexander: Don't worry…the couch is comfortable, David…

Virginia: He would know, he takes his daily nap on it.

Alexander: And, you can use the bathroom right down the hall.

David: Sure…sure. Here, I'll take Maddie's suitcases up to her room…Honey, you want to lead the way…?

Maddie heads upstairs and David follows with her bags. Once in the room, David puts the bags where Maddie wants them and takes her in his arms.

Maddie: I'm sorry, I forgot to mention they'd probably put us in separate rooms.

David: No…no, it's fine. I'd feel a little funny sleeping with you in here anyway with your dad right down the hall.

Maddie: It's just for a couple nights and then we'll be at the Drake the rest of the week.

David: I guess you can go a few nights without me.

Maddie smiles; they kiss.

David: I'm going to talk to your Dad tonight and make sure they don't harbor any resentments from the past…clear the air a little.

Maddie: I'm sure he'll appreciate that.

CUT TO: Dinner. They are all dressed in gowns and suits and dining at one of the nicest restaurants in town. After salads have been cleared…

David: Mr. Hayes, would you mind joining me for a drink at the bar?

Alexander: Absolutely, we'll let Maddie and her mother catch up.

David and Alexander move to the bar.

David: Thank you…for giving me a minute.

Alexander: Certainly, certainly…happy to.

David order two martini's. He takes a minute…he's sweating a bit, he dabs his forehead with a napkin.

David: Mr. Hayes…the last time I saw you we were at an elevation of 35,000 feet and things weren't going so well between Maddie and me.

Alexander: I remember…

David: And as I'm sure you well know, things between her and I went downhill from there.

Alexander: Yes…Virginia and I were…not too happy with many of the decisions Madolyn made after returning home…to say the least.

David: Yes…yes…(clears throat.) I can't disagree with you…things got pretty ugly between us. And to tell you the truth, I thought we were done forever. But now, somehow, we've come back together…and things have really been going…I mean…they've really been going great.

Alexander: That's wonderful to hear. Just her being here this afternoon, I can see she is happier than she's been in a long time…and for any part you play in that, I thank you, that's all Ginny and I could ask for…it's all we want for her, to be with someone who makes her happy.

David: Right..right…and I intend to sir. Which…is, part of the reason I wanted to talk to you.

Alexander: Go ahead…

David: Maddie and I…as you know, we've been through it all…I mean…we have had our ups and downs…some major downs, in fact, and being the strong-willed people we are, we usually find a way to screw it up…and for the things I've done wrong, I've apologize to Maddie, and I want to apologize now to you, Mr. Hayes…

Alexander: I appreciate that.

David: I mean, Maddie and I, historically, have really made a mess of everything. But something keeps bringing us back together, and this time, we are learning to embrace whatever this crazy thing is, instead of fight it. I told you last time we spoke…that I love your daughter, I'd do anything for her and now that she's back in my life, I certainly don't intend to let her go. So, the real reason, I've asked you to join me here for a drink tonight, is to see if you would give me your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me.

Alexander: (Smiles.) Oh…wow, well...David, you've caught me off guard here.

David: Well…I hope not in a bad way, sir.

Alexander: No…no, not at all…this is a pleasant surprise. As I said before, Maddie's happiness is first priority to Ginny and I, and if you make her happy, and visa versa…I'm all for this union. I just ask you, David, to be earnest in your commitment to her…I'll be honest with you. I've liked you from the very beginning and I see the way you care about my daughter. Though, my one concern is that you've always seemed like a man who wasn't necessarily looking to be tied down…now, I see you are a more mature person today…and I have faith in you…but yes, that is all I ask…when you make that commitment to my daughter, honor it.

David: I promise you that, Mr. Hayes.

Alexander: Well then…you have my blessing whole-heartedly.

David and Alexander make their way back to the table to find that dinner is just being placed down.

David: Our timing is impeccable…

David slides in beside Maddie in the booth.

Maddie: (aside.) Everything go smooth…?

David: As silk…

Maddie nods and rubs David's leg. They all eat and David is particularly funny that night and has everyone in stitches…they all have a great time.

CUT TO: Later that night. David is trying to get to sleep on the couch when he hears the door to the study creak open.

David: (Calls out.) Don't hurt me!

Maddie: (whispers.) David?

David: (whispers.) Maddie?

Maddie: (whispers.) You asleep?

David: (loud whisper) Whadda you doing here?

Maddie slips under the sheet next to David on the couch and pulls his arm over her.

David: (whispering) No, no…no…you're supposed to be upstairs…

Maddie: (whispering) I couldn't sleep…

David: (whispering) Well, go drink some warm milk…count some sheep…I don't want us to get caught in here.

Maddie: (whispering) My father isn't monitoring the halls, David…they're asleep.

David: (whispering) I wouldn't be so sure about that… He's probably up there checking in on you now…did you at least make it look like a body was under the covers, just in case…?

Maddie: (Loud whispering) No David! Don't be ridiculous. Just relax and lay with me, I'll go up before daylight.

David: (whispering) What if your father gets up before then?

Maddie yawns.

Maddie: (sleepy.) He won't.

David lays there in a panic and Maddie dozes off to sleep feeling safe in his arms. After 30 minutes or so he tries to wake Maddie.

David: (Shakes her. whispering) Maddie…honey, you gotta get out of here.

Maddie remains in a deep sleep.

David: (Louder whisper) Maddie…(Louder) Mad-day

Shaking his head, David gets up off the couch and tries harder.

David: (Takes her by the shoulder and shakes her. Loud whisper.) Maddie! Wake…up!

She's totally out. So David goes up and sleeps in the room…better than her father finding them sleeping together when he's asked them not to. He slips in between the sheet upstairs and quickly falls into a deep sleep. At 6:05am he wakes up in a start forgetting where he is…he ruffles his hair and looks around.

David: Maddie?

The house is quiet. He decides he better just go down to the kitchen and wait for everyone to wake up. But just as he opens the bedroom door to slip out, Mr. Hayes comes out of the bathroom and sees David leaving Maddie's room.

Alexander: David?

David's heart sinks…he turns around slowly…

David: Morning…uh…Mr. Hayes…

Alexander: I thought we agreed you'd sleep downstairs?

David: No…well, I was…but then…this isn't what it looks…

From the bottom of the stairs…

Maddie: Morning Daddy!

Alexander: Oh…(looks towards the bedroom door and then towards the stairs.) Morning honey.

Maddie: David took the room Daddy…it was cooler for me down here on the couch.

Alexander: Oh,..ok, no problem, sweetie.

Maddie heads into the kitchen and Alexander walks past David and pats him on the back.

Alexander: Soon, these things won't matter, eh son? (Winks at him.)

David: Right…that's right. (David puts his hand over his beating heart and follows Alexander downstairs.) (under his breath. Sing-song) He called me son…

CUT TO: Maddie and David saying goodbye to her parents at the train station that will take them to downtown Chicago after a couple great days at their house.

Virginia: Oh Maddie…I'm going to miss you so much. This was too short of a visit.

Maddie: I'm gonna miss you too, mom.

David: Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Hayes, I had a great time.

Virginia: David, we loved spending time with you, will you guys please come back and visit soon?

Alexander: (Hugs David.) Goodbye son, and good luck with everything.

David gives him a knowing look and Maddie and David board the train. They store their luggage and find seats. Maddie slips her arm through David's.

Maddie: My father called you son!

David: (Smiles.) I know.

Maddie: Pretty great.

David: Pretty great great. (Looks at her.) I had a great time.

Maddie: So you feel good about everything?

David: I feel great.

CUT TO: Maddie and David enter their room at the Drake hotel and David runs around the room touching all the buttons and opening all the doors and drawers. They have a nice view of Lake Michigan, which they stand and look at for a few minutes…until David spins and takes Maddie in his arms…

David: Alright.

Maddie: What?

David: That's long enough…

Maddie: For what?

David: For this…

He kisses her…and kisses her again…and backs her up towards the bed and kisses down her neck, and over to that spot on the back of her neck and unbuttons her blouse and she pulls his face towards hers and they get lost in each other for a while. Afterward, they lay together in bed.

David: Whadda want to do tonight?

Maddie: Oh, I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable here.

David: You want to stay in? Maddie, we're a $5 cab ride to any of the hottest, music, clubs, restaurants and museums and you'd rather do something we can do for a mere $22,000 a month in L.A.?

Maddie: (Laughs.) What!? Just for tonight…we've got plenty of time to do those things. I'd like to order in and lay right here.

David: (Puts his hands behind his head.) Well, hell…can't complain about that…everything from bed…that's my goal.

Maddie: So we'll stay in…

David: (Brushes her hair back over her shoulder.) So we'll stay in.

Maddie and David order in food and drinks and spend the afternoon watching movies, playing cards, chatting, bantering, arguing and making love. Sometime around 8pm, they sit with sheets wrapped around them…the city lights sprawled out in front of them and some awful movies on TV and David looks at Maddie, catches her eye and he knows it's the right time.

David: OK…wait, I've got something for you…stay right there…right there, I want you to stay just the way you are.

Maddie: David…what?

David: Just wait…close your eyes.

Maddie: What are you up to?

David: You'll see.

Maddie: David…

David: Wait…

Maddie: I'm waiting…

After a minute.

David: Ok, open them.

When Maddie opens her eyes as she's sitting on the bed, holding a wine glass with a sheet wrapped around her, hair tousled, playing cards and other things from the day strewn around….she sees David standing in front of her with just a white sheet wrapped around his waist…bare chest…hair standing every which way…hands behind his back.

Maddie: What's up?

David: (Looks down at his manhood) Well, not me…we've done it three times already…my god, Maddie, you are insatiable.

Maddie: (laughs.) No, David, what's behind your back.

David: I want more days like this…

Maddie: ok…

David: I mean…this is really all we need, you – me – bed – a couple bad movies and a game of gin rummy.

Maddie: Maybe a snack or two…some wine.

David: Yes…yes…all that…but what I'm saying is we don't need a lot to make us happy.

Maddie: (Flirts.) That's true, David.

David: So…I hope this doesn't disappoint you in any way…because I thought about a lot of different ways I could do this…

Maddie: (Starts catching on…) David…

David: But…I think this is the perfect time and place…

David adjusts his sheet as Maddie laughs and gets down on one knee. He produces a red velvet box and holds it out to Maddie.

David: Maddie, you know what you mean to me…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife so,…Madolyn Hayes…will you marry me?

Maddie bursts into tears…she covers her face with her hands. David leans into her and opens the ring box.

David: Well, look at it …

Maddie looks up and takes the box from him.

Maddie: (Cries. Sniffs.) I'm sorry, David…I'm just so overwhelmed.

She looks at the ring for the first time, a beautiful pear shaped diamond in a gold setting.

David: Did I get an answer?

Maddie: What? (looks up at him with wet eyes.) Of course…yes, David…of course I'll marry you.

David slips the ring on Maddie's left ring finger and takes her face in her hands and kisses her. Then he sits beside her on the bed and they lay back admiring the ring.

Maddie: Madolyn Addison…

David: Maddie Addison…

Maddie: that has a nice ring to it.

David: Sure does! Let's call some people.

Maddie: Call some people?

David: Call some people and let 'em know.

David pulls the phone so it's in the middle of them on the bed.

Maddie: Ok, who should we call…

David: I don't know…some random numbers.

David reaches over and gets the phone book out of the drawer by the bedside. He flips it open and scans his finger down to a local number of the white pages. He dials. Maddie pulls the receiver close so she can hear. The random person answers…

David: Hey! Uncle Henry…it's David! David…your nephew…I have some great news for you…Maddie and me are getting married! Whadda mean you don't have a nephew named David…this is Henry Jacobs at 312-555-5432, isn't it? Well, then you're my uncle and we're getting married…what's that? Congratulations…? Thank you!

David hangs up and they laugh…

David: You try…

Maddie picks a number and dials…they both listen into the receiver.

Maddie: Hello…is this Mavis Smyth? Great…hi Mavis…it's Maddie! David and I are getting married and I wanted to invite you to the wedding! When? (Looks at David. He shrugs.) We're not sure yet…but we really want you to come…we'll send the invite in the mail…Thanks Mavis!

They hang up and laugh.

David: We should write down her address and really send her one.

Maddie: Wonder if she'd come?

Maddie scans the phone book, picks a number and David calls…they answer..

Person: Hello…

David: Knock knock.

Person: Who's there…

David: Marry…

Person: Marry who…

David: Marry me…

Silence…

David: That's what I asked Maddie and she said yes.

Click! David hangs up and they laugh…

Maddie: Ok, one more…

Phone rings…

Maddie: Hello sir…is your refrigerator running?

Man: Yes.

Maddie: Well, then you better go catch it!

She shrugs not knowing what else to say…

David: (yells into the phone.) Oh and we're getting married!

Maddie: Yeah!

Click. They laugh.

Maddie: Ok, we should call my parents.

They call Maddie's parents and tell them that they are now engaged and of course Alexander and Virginia are over the moon.

David: …and if you guys can come downtown tomorrow night so we can celebrate before we head back to L.A. in a few days.

They make a plan to see each other one more time to celebrate the engagement and say their goodbyes again. Maddie looks at David…

Maddie: You asked my dad if you could marry me, that is so sweet.

David: Of course, of course…I know it's what he expects and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Maddie: Let's call your dad.

David dials the number; they share the receiver.

David Sr.: Hello.

David: Dad…it's David

David Sr.: David…David…do I know any David's?

David: Your son.

David Sr.: Oh…right…right…I forget I have two sometimes. How the hell are ya, kid?

David: I'm good Dad. I've got someone else here with me. Say Hi Maddie.

Maddie: Hi Mr. Addison!

David Sr.: You got that beautiful blonde with you and you're calling me? What's a matter with you, son?

David: Well nothings the matter, in fact…we have some news for you, Dad…

David Sr.: Good news I hope.

David: Very good news…

David Sr.: Well…don't keep me in suspense here, my heart can't take it.

David: Maddie and I are getting married!

David Sr.: Married…you two!? Wow…congratulations...! She's too good for you, you know that.

David: (smiles.) Yeah, I know that, dad.

Maddie: Is Stephanie around?

David Sr.: Yeah, hold on.

Stephanie gets on the phone and Maddie and David tell her the good news. They all chat and catch up a bit and promise to tell them as soon as they've picked a date. After they hang up they try Richie's number, but it just rings and rings with no answering machine to leave a message on.

David: Well, we'll have to tell him the next time he blows into town.

Maddie: Ooooh, I know, let's call Agnes and Bert…

David dials the number.

David: Let's see what kind of rhyme she comes up with at home…

Agnes: Hello.

Maddie and David look at each other shocked and confused.

Together: Agnes?

Agnes: Ms. Hayes? Mr. Addison?

Together: Yeah?

Agnes: Wow.

David: Wow is right Agnes…we've never heard you just say "hello" when you answer the phone before.

Agnes: Oh…yeah…well…when I'm at home I try to give my brain a rest.

Maddie: (tries not to laugh.) Yeah, I guess that makes sense.

Agnes: So, what's going on, is anything the matter?

David: No Agnes, for once…everything is right and rain…

Agnes: Is it?

Maddie: It is…and we have some news for you…

Agnes: What?

David: Get Bert on the phone…

Agnes: Snuggly muffin…pick up the phone in the bedroom.

A phone gets bobbled on the other end.

Bert: Hel….hello?

David: Bert-o…it's Maddie and David.

Bert: Wha…well…hello sir…and Ma'am…Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison…and to what do we owe the pleasure of your call on this fine evening?

Maddie: We're getting married!

Agnes: You and Mr. Addison!?

David: No, her and some guy she met on the train today…yes…she's is getting married to Mr. Addison.

Agnes: Wow!

Bert: Congratulations, Sir. Agnes and I talk about it all the time…how it's the right thing for you two to be together.

Agnes: …and now you are! I'm so happy…this is great great great!

David: three greats!?

Maddie: Pretty great, great…great!

CUT TO: Dinner with Maddie's parents; Alexander raises his glass for a toast…they've already had quite a bit of Champagne.

Alexander: To my daughter and her fiancé, may you have a long and happy life together.

Virginia raises her glass.

Virginia: …and a couple of grandchildren, please!

Maddie: I'm proud of you, mom, you waited until halfway through dinner to bring that up…

Virginia: Well…Maddie, David…do you see children in your future?

David: (rubs Maddie's back) It's something we've been discussing.

Virginia: So…does that mean…you're not sure?

Alexander: Ginny, we're just celebrating their engagement…

Virginia: I know, I know…but no one's getting any younger.

David: Well...Mrs. Hayes, after the first pregnancy…and losing…I mean, after what happened, I think we're all a little apprehensive.

Virginia: No…I understand, I just think if you want kids you should think about it fairly soon.

Maddie: Well, Mom…all I can say right now is…all we can say now is, we're thinking about it, discussing it.

Virginia: Well, it's up to you two of course, but it would make your father and I so happy.

Alexander: Well…yes, of course, it would, but we are happy about this union, and if grandchildren come out of it then that's an extra added bonus. Now, let's get back to celebrating the occasion at hand, shall we?

Virginia: Yes, dear.

David gives Maddie a side-hug and kisses the side of her head. Raises his glass.

David: To my fiancé – May I make all her hopes and dreams come true.

Alexander: Hear. Hear.

Everyone drinks.

CUT TO: The flight home. David reads a magazine; Maddie stares out the window…he looks over at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

David: Penny for your thoughts…

Maddie: What? Oh…I wasn't thinking anything.

David gives her a look.

Maddie: You know what I mean.

David: No…really, you were a million miles away.

Maddie: Oh, just all the baby talk – why can't people just let you celebrate one thing before pressuring you about the next…

David: No…no pressure.

Maddie: Without putting an expectation on you then…

David: Your parents are just excited – don't feel pressure. You and I get to decide and there's no pressure coming from me. If it happens it happens.

Maddie: No…not if it happens it happens, David, I want to be sure.

David: (Adjusts the pillow behind his head.) Ok…you be sure…and I'll be asleep over here.

Maddie: What does that mean?

David: It means…you're getting worked up and I don't want to fight with you about this.

Maddie: Thanks.

David: You want me to fight with you about this?

Maddie: No…I want you to listen.

David: It's just those words " I need to be sure, David," Last time I heard that, I didn't see you again for three months.

Maddie: Stop bringing up the past.

David: You can't be "sure" about anything in life Maddie, you just have to live.

Maddie: You can plan, David, you can make decisions – not everything just happens to you.

David: (Raises hands.) Fine. Fine. Like I said…you plan and be sure and I'll be over here sleeping. You just better be here when I wake up.

David closes his eyes and Maddie looks out the window of the airplane…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. THREE YEARS LATER Chapter 5

**THREE YEARS LATER: Chapter 5**

**The scene opens **Maddie and David are having lunch during the week on the patio of a nice restaurant on Larchmont street in L.A.

**Maddie**: What kind of wedding do you want David?

**David**: (Chewing his sandwich) A big blow-out in a church…singing, dancing…

**Maddie**: A church?

**David**: Yeah…a church…it's tradition.

**Maddie**: Tradition for who?

**David**: For everyone who's getting Married, Maddie.

**Maddie**: No it's not…lots of weddings don't happen in a church, David.

**David**: So you don't want a big church wedding…

**Maddie**: No…I had that…

**David**: (Chuckles.) I threw that…

**Maddie**: Exactly…and I don't want a repeat of that circus.

David laughs.

**Maddie**: Don't laugh too hard, Addison, you've had a church wedding from your own failed marriage…

**David**: (laughs.) Ok…ok…so what do you envision?

**Maddie**: (Thinks) City Hall on a Tuesday?

**David**: (Shocked/Disappointed) City Hall!?

**Maddie**: What!?

**David**: What about our friends…what about our family?

**Maddie**: What about them?

**David**: They want to be there…and I'm sorry…but I know what City Hall means and I don't want to share our special day with Agnes and Bert as our only witnesses.

**Maddie**: Well, we're doing this for us…not for everyone else.

**David**: (Takes her hand) Awe, that's sweet…

Maddie smiles and takes a bite of pasta. David looks at her sideways.

**David**: But…can't we have something a little fancier than…City Hall on a Tuesday?

**Maddie**: What do you suggest?

**David**: A banquet Hall?

**Maddie**: Too stuffy…

**David**: The beach?

**Maddie**: Too sandy…

**David**: On top of the Hollywood Sign….?

**Maddie**: Too showy…

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: You gotta help me out here…

**Maddie**: What about an outside venue in a beautiful garden somewhere. A small affair, just with our closest family and friends.

**David**: Hmmmm, ok…this is, at least, sounding better than City Hall…

**Maddie**: Yes, I'd just like something small and intimate.

**David**: I'll give you intimate…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Ok, let's look around.

**CUT TO:** That weekend Maddie and David visit a few outside venues in Los Angeles and book the Barnsdall Frank Lloyd Wright house for the next month on July 4th. Maddie goes to work on Monday.

**Maddie**: Oh…Agnes, by the way, David and I booked a wedding venue for next month on July 4th.

**Agnes**: Next month? Wow…that's so fast.

**Maddie**: Yeah, no reason to wait…it's going to be a small affair…but David and I do hope you and Bert can make it.

**Agnes**: Of course Ms. Hayes, we wouldn't miss it. 4th of July, huh?

**Maddie**: Yep – David wanted that date – fireworks on every anniversary.

**Agnes**: That is so romantic.

**Maddie**: (Smiles.) Mr. Addison is a pretty romantic guy…

**CUT TO:** The next Friday night, Bert and Agnes throw Maddie and David an informal engagement party at a local Greek restaurant. Maddie's tennis instructor and friend, Mac, is there, some of David's friends, staff from _Sloan Investigations_, _Moonbeams consulting_, and even a few from _Blue Moon_. The party is not exactly the refined event Maddie would have planned or pictured for her engagement…people are getting drunk and making toasts on the microphone…

**Jerry **(David's friend)**: **…and these two were detectives, yet missed all the signs that they should be together for 7 years…real observant guys. Not sure I'd want you on my case. But I wish you well. You two are pretty hot together…(raises glass) WHOOT! Raise a glass to hot people boinking each other!

David raises a glass and gets others to cheer louder…

**David**: I'll drink to that!

Another friend pulls Jerry off…Bert gets up.

**Bert** (drunk)**: **Mr. Addison, Ms. Hayes…this might sound strange to you, but you don't know the countless nights Agnes and I have sat up and gone over the reasons why you two should be together…it just makes sense…it completes the order of things…it's like two wrongs make a right…I…I…I mean, not that either you are a "wrong"…no no, far from it…you're both rights…but now that analogy doesn't make sense…let me put it another way…you're perfect together…like ham and eggs, toast and jam…waffles and fruit compost (The crowd lets out a collective groan; Bert amends…) or…well, …really, any other breakfast foods that go well together. (Paces) It was never gonna work with anyone else…when the (getting worked up) Sam's…and the Walter's and the Annie's….showed up…well…it …it…

Agnes appears and quickly pulls the microphone from his hands.

**Agnes:** Thank you…snuggly muffin…(Clears throat) Ms. Hayes…Mr. Addison! I've always had a front row seat to this crazy, mixed-up relationship you two have…and sometimes it was really fun to watch and other times it was really, really terrible to watch. I did my best along the way to steer you two towards each other…and for a while I thought I failed…and I was real sad about that. I always saw you two together, and I never gave up…then one day fate stepped in…and…here we all are…finally celebrating your engagement…(gets teared up) and I couldn't imagine it any other way.

Maddie approaches and hugs Agnes…David follows and hugs Agnes. Mac takes the mic.

**Mac: **Hi guys, I'm Madolyn's friend, Mac….(Looks at Maddie) Honey, I'm so happy for you…and a little jealous. I was kinda hoping David was gay the first time I saw him (laughter) either that or I wish I were straight because I'd marry you myself. (Awwweees and Laughter) But, since neither of those things are gonna happen (laughter), I suppose it's best that you two found each other…although David does have a point when he says that all that beauty in one couple doesn't seem fair… (laughter)

David raises his glass.

**David**: Damn straight!

**Mac**: …and I second whoever toasted to hot people…what was the word? Bonking each other?

**David**: (Yells out) Boinking! Banging, rounding third and sliding into home…doing the horizontal hoochi-coochie…all the same thing.

**Mac**: Well…whatever it is, it's working for you Maddie, because you've never seemed happier or looked more beautiful.

Maddie smile and blushes.

**David**: I'll second that! (raises his glass and motivates the crowd to cheer louder.)

Mac gives Maddie and David big hugs. David takes the mic.

**David**: Well, thank you Mac…that is a great point…all this magnificent DNA in one couple is unfair…but we make no apologies. (Coughs.) Now…let me take you back a few years. There was a time, many moons ago, I was just sitting in my office, bored…no real focus in life…and in walks this…gorgeous broad…icy, tough as nails, a hairdo from another galaxy…and I fell head over heels in love right then and there…it just took a few hundred years to tell _her_ that (laughter). And…you know…there are many who talk about the chemistry between us…of course most of that comes from the chemistry set I have right there in the bedroom (laughter) …but it's true, there's always been a spark between us (looks at Maddie), right honey? …It's just that most of it comes from the old Hayes backhand… she actually wacked me that first day I was talking about earlier folks, (laughter)…I mean…some might wonder how I can handle her…but what you don't know is how good it feels to rub up against something that dangerous.

Laughter and applause; Maddie takes the mic.

**Maddie**: (Warns) You're treading on dangerous territory now Addison. (Smiles to the room) Well…thank you everyone for coming and for all your kind…and _candid_ words. I'm sure most of you thought this would never happen…well, hell, I'm pretty sure David and I never thought this would never happen…

**David**: (Suggestively; looks her over) I knew it would happen…

**Maddie**: …the wedding David, not those lewd thoughts in your head…

**David**: Oh…right. (Smiles)

**Maddie**: But…here we are…and here all of you are…the people closest to us in L.A…so please, everyone have a great time and we'll see you all at the wedding!

Hoots and applause. Everyone enjoys their evening and has a great time. When Maddie and David drive up the street to their house after midnight they find Richie pacing outside the front gate. David shines the headlights of the car on him…

**David**: Well, well, well…look who it is.

**Maddie**: Richie!?

David rolls down the window.

**David**: Sorry…we already belong to a church group and we don't need any girl scout cookies…

**Richie**: (Opens his arms wide.) Bro! …Sis! (looks at his watch) You two have become quite the night owls…I've been out here over two hours.

They pull into the driveway and Maddie gets out and gives Richie a big hug. David follows.

**David**: Whatta ya doin' here Rich?

**Richie**: I came for the party…

**David**: You missed the party.

**Richie**: Damn, I went to Blue Moon…

**Maddie**: Blue Moon hasn't been there in three years!

**Richie**: No wonder all those people were looking at me funny.

**David**: So, what do you want…

**Richie**: Want!? Thanks a lot…I don't want anything…Dad told me I'm getting a sister…so I came to personally welcome her into the family.

Richie moves towards Maddie and puts his arm around her and give her a suggestive look.

**David**: Yeah, well, watch the way you're looking at your future sister-in-law…remember she's gonna be my wife soon.

Richie puts both arms around Maddie…

**Richie**: Boy, is it a good thing we never slept together, huh? That would make for an awkward Thanksgiving.

**Maddie**: So true Richie…(sarcastic) something like that would be pretty awkward…

She throws David a knowing look about Stephanie. David takes Maddie's arm and pulls her towards him and away from Richie.

**David**: Well, you had your shot Rich…although I'm sure it wasn't much of one…and now she's all mine, so watch where your puttin' your hands.

**Richie**: Alright, alright…(puts his hands up.) I'll keep 'em where you can see 'em.

**David**: So, where you staying while you're in town, Rich?

**Richie**: (Looks around.) What? This place doesn't have enough bedrooms?

**Maddie**: Of course you can stay here, Richie…we're family now, right?

She smiles at David and nods but David only gives a slight shoulder shrug.

**Richie**: Oh yes we are…and I can't wait to introduce you to the boys back in Philly, eh Dave? They're gonna be drooling all over her.

**David**: Yeah…well, I'll make 'em wear bibs before they meet her.

Richie stays with Maddie and David, but they don't see much of him after the first night…he stays locked in his room most of the time. Of course, Maddie and David are up and out early and back late after long days at work, but still…Richie has been very elusive. Then, four days after Richie arrived…Maddie and David are awoken at 1am by a man with a gun in his hand, standing over them while they sleep. The gun cocks. Maddie sits upright in a start…David opens one eye…

**David**: Eaaah!

He sits up protectively in front of Maddie, she puts her hands on his shoulders and peeks around him.

**Gunman**: Mr. Addison…Ms. Hayes?

**David**: Who're they? We're just the house sitters.

**Gunman**: No games. You are David Addison, aren't you?

**David**: Depends on who's askin'…

**Gunman**: We need to talk about your brother, Richie…

**David**: Well, I'll do ya one better…why don't you go talk to him yourself, he's holed up in that room right down the hall.

**Gunman**: No he's not…

**Maddie**: He's not?

**Gunman**: I just checked…

**David**: Are you sure? Second door on the left?

**Gunman**: There's no sign of him…

**Maddie**: He's been there all week…Didn't you see him tonight, David?

**David**: I talked to him through the door…heard his voice, I know he was in there.

**Maddie**: Where would he have gone?

Maddie and David turn to look at each other….

**David**: Maybe he goes out after we go to bed?

**Maddie**: Maybe he needed a midnight snack…

**David**: Well, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridg…

**Gunman**: (Frustrated.) Enough!

Maddie and David jump and turn their attention back to the gunman.

**Gunman**: Get up and come downstairs.

**David**: You didn't say "Simon Says" first…

Maddie and David do as their told and follow the gunman downstairs arm in arm…at the bottom of the stairs David takes the lead and walks toward the man wanting answers.

**David**: Ok…ok…look…what is this about…and why do you need to talk to _me_ about my brother…

**Gunman**: Your brother's in a lot of trouble.

**David**: My brother? Trouble? Impossible…

**Gunman**: Your brother…yeah…

**Maddie**: Oh brother…what did he do now?

**David**: Yeah…and why is our beauty sleep being interrupted to deal with it…I mean…(gestures between he and Maddie), you can tell by looking at us we don't need much of it…but…still, what do Richie's affairs have to do with Maddie and me?

**Gunman**: Your brother, Richard Addison, is in debt to the tune of a half a million dollars to multiple Vegas casinos.

**David**: (ruffles his hair and paces.) Richie…Richie…Richie…

**Gunman**: That's right…he owes money to casinos all over the Vegas strip...

**Maddie**: That idiot…

**Gunman**: And …the worst part is, he was using a fake name, (reads from a piece of paper.) a one…Mr. David Addison Jr., to sign the checks and get advances…

**David**: Can I borrow your gun? I'm going to kill him myself.

**Gunman**: The Vegas cops caught onto him, he was arrested for fraud four days ago…but before they got him back to the station he slipped the cuffs and left town before they could catch up to him…

**Maddie**: But, who are you? You're not with the LVPD…

**Gunman**: Beauty and brains…(looks at David) You're a lucky man…

David raises a hand and nods his head as a "thanks."

**Gunman**: No ma'am, the Vegas police aren't going to search for Richard outside of Nevada, but my bosses want to be paid…so they sent me to find him…and I am very good at my job.

**David**: Well, as soon as I Iay eyes on him, I will gladly hand him over to you.

**Gunman**: It would behoove you to do so…

**David**: Yeah, it would be in my best interest too…

**Gunman**: You need to clear your name out of this before debtors come collecting…they won't be as patient and understanding as I am…

The gunman leaves promising to return and David fumes and paces around yelling about Richie and wondering where he's run off to now.

**CUT TO:** The next day David works on a case for _Sloan Investigations_ for most of the morning and then has lunch at a deli down the street from his office. After he leaves, a homeless man starts walking next to him…

**Richie**: It's me bro...don't act like you know me.

**David:** (realizes who it is) That'll be easy, I don't...

**Richie:** Hear me out, let me explain..

**David:** You have a rational explanation as to why my fiancé had a gun pointed at her head last night?

**Richie:** Look, I'm sorry about that.

**David**: (sarcastic) You're sorry? Ok, great, let's forget all about it then...

They reach a garbage can and Richie starts rifling through it…

**Richie**: They're gonna kill me, Dave…

**David**: Maybe I should save them some time and do it right here myself.

David rifles through his wallet as he talks.

**Richie:** (Talks without looking at David) I didn't mean to get you both involved in this.

**David**: Was that before or after you used my name to borrow gambling money…

**Richie**: I was going to pay it all back…

David takes a five dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to Richie.

**David**: Well, you can keep this…it's the last thing you'll ever get from me. Goodbye Richie. David walks on down the street and Richie follows along behind until David disappears past the security gates of his office building.

**CUT TO:** Maddie and David driving home from work that night, David tells Maddie about his run-in with Richie.

**Maddie**: Whoa…Richie, what do you think he's going to do?

**David**: Live on the streets forever…join a traveling circus…make millions on Wallstreet? I really don't know and I really don't care.

**Maddie**: He's your brother, David…

**David**: Not anymore he's not…

**Maddie**: So…what, you're going to cut him off, just like that?

**David**: How can you be so cavalier about this? Don't you remember a little incident when we were woken up, in our own home, with a gun pointed at us because of some stupid thing he did and money he owes? Our lives are not something I'm willing to put on the line to get an extra Christmas card each year.

**Maddie**: I agree, David, but isn't there anything we can do for him? Get him some help, a job, money coming in so he can get these hitmen off his back?

**David**: Help him? Once he's released from San Quentin you mean?

**Maddie**: Ok, sure…he messed up, but we don't want to see him wind up dead.

**David**: Speak for yourself.

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie…I can't believe you'd consider helping him…you don't want to get involved in any of his dealings, trust me.

**Maddie**: I don't know…I just…I mean, I have work he can do…maybe he should move to L.A…

**David**: Move…him….here? What? Maddie…I want him as far _away_ from here as possible…have him work at your place of business? He'll rob you blind…

**Maddie**: I don't believe that. I think he's lost, David…he needs our help, he's your family…my family now, too. We've been in some pretty dark places…and if it weren't for our friends and our family, where would we be right now?

David shakes his head. Takes Maddie's hand.

**David**: Mad…for being one of the coldest women I know…you really have a warm heart sometimes...

**Maddie**: Thanks…I think.

**David**: But please…just let me handle this my way…I've dealt with him my whole life, he's not normal…

Maddie shrugs and looks out the side window.

**Maddie**: Alright, David.

**CUT TO:** The next night Maddie and David have an LAPD awards dinner to go to...As Maddie hands the keys to the Valet driver she realizes it's Richie...he pokes his head close to hers in the car.

**Richie**: Hey , sis...it's me, keep a low profile.

**Maddie**: (harsh whisper) Richie - What are you doing?

**Richie**: Attending the Oscars, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm running for my life here and I need to talk to you guys...

David wonders what's taking Maddie so long to get out of the car and walks around to the driver's side.

**Maddie**: David's not going to like this...

**Richie**: Then, will you talk to me? I'm sorry about everything that happened the other night - you gotta believe me, I never wanted to...

Just then David pokes his head in...

**David**: What the hell are you doing? Stay away from me and stay away from my fiancé...

David takes Maddie's hand and helps her out of the car. He takes the car keys from Richie's hand and calls to the manager...

**David**: Can we get another valet - this one is not all there in the head...

Richie looks panicked, Maddie feels sympathy for him - she takes the keys from David…the Valet manager steps up.

**Manager**: Problem?

**Maddie**: (covers) No...no, everything is fine, my husband just misunderstood the Valet fee...

**Manager**: It's complimentary…

**Maddie**: Right…right…we got it now…thanks.

The manager walks away.

**David**: I haven't misunderstood anything...get away from us Richie, leave us alone, leave LA, go run for your life in one of the other 49 states...may I suggest, Alaska?

David tosses the keys to another Valet, takes Maddie's arm and they walk towards the awards show dinner.

**Maddie**: David...I think he really needs our help.

**David**: Maddie, don't try to talk me out of this...he almost got us killed the other night...as far as I'm concerned he's the enemy.

They head into the dinner and Maddie looks back and catches one last glimpse of Richie looking lost.

**CUT TO:** The next day at _Moonbeams Consulting,_ just after noon, Agnes is out for lunch and running errands when Maddie hears the delivery man calling for someone to sign for a package. As she approaches Maddie realizes it's Richie dressed as a UPS driver. Maddie shifts her weight and looks around.

**Maddie**: Richard...

**Richie**: Maddie, hear me out...

Maddie takes Richie into her office and they have a long conversation where Richie cries to Maddie about how he's screwed up his life, his relationships and worst of all, his credit score. He said there are three men in town looking for him now and last night they almost caught up to him, he knows he's a dead man if something drastic doesn't happen…and soon. Maddie is sympathetic and concerned for Richie's life and, especially after what happened to her and David the other night. After a real heart-to-heart and some serious promises, they make a few phone calls and at the end of it Maddie wires half a million dollars to the men after Richie so they'll go away. He agrees to join Gamblers Anonymous and signs a contract with Maddie to work for her company to begin paying some of the debt he's into Maddie for and start a new life in LA. Later that night Richie and Maddie walk down to the BMW to drive home...

**Richie**: Maddie...you've honestly saved my life...I'm forever indebted...

**Maddie**: ...and now you're going to have to help save mine once David finds out about this...

Richie presses another floor of the elevator...

**Richie**: On second thought...I better get out here.

Maddie smiles.

**Maddie**: (shrugs) I think we're all in this together now, Rich.

Richie puts his arm around her...

**Richie**: Thanks sis, sincerely...

**Maddie**: Hey, what's family for...

**CUT TO:** Home. David yelling, ranting, raving and pacing.

**David**: You what!? You what!? Madolyn, are you nuts? Don't answer that...clearly...clearly you'd have to be nuts to pay off a _half a million _debt for...yet alone employ this...this ...manipulative, impostering, piece of human trash...do you remember what he did...and how he did it? With my identity and a gun to our heads? Oh Maddie...you've made a deal with the devil.

Maddie and Richie sit in silence as David yells. Finally Richie speaks up...

**Richie**: it's not like that this time Bro...Maddie saved my life ...I owe her everything and I intend to pay back every single dollar she gave them.

**David**: Right. Sure...until you get called off to the next Philly party or some dame lures you to an exotic location and we don't hear from you for 6 months. (Turns to Maddie) Maddie, I thought you were smarter than this...how did you let this con man con you into this...(to himself) well, I guess that's the answer right there...that's what they do...con...(he sits and puts his face in his hands.)

**Maddie**: David, give me some credit...my lawyer drew up an iron clad contract...Richie will be my loyal underling for some time to come...and if he runs off...trust me, I'll do a better job tracking him down than those Vegas thugs...he'll be in jail faster than he can say abracadabra…

Everyone sits in silence looking depressed. David looks up at Richie…

**David**: So, where are you gonna be living Rich, cause you can't stay here…

Maddie and Richie look at each other.

**Maddie**: Well…actually, David, that's part of the deal…Richie's gonna stay with us for 6 months until he gets back on his feet…

**David**: (Looking stunned.) So , that's it, huh? I don't have a say in any of this…you two just went ahead and figured it all out. (To Maddie.) Is this not my house now too? Do I get to invite anyone to stay here, rent free without talking to you first?

**Maddie**: It's not just anyone, David…it's your brother!

**David**: You know how I felt about this…and you just went behind my back and…

**Maddie**: It's my business, David…my money…and I can decide who to employ and what to do with it…I thought you'd understand that he needs to stay here right now, where else can he go with no money…no connections?

David glares at Richie

**David**: I'll never forgive you for taking advantage of her like this.

David storms upstairs…Richie starts to go after him, but Maddie stops him

**Maddie**: Give him a little time Richie…he'll come around.

Richie stops in his track and punches the air in frustration.

**Maddie**: (Thinks) But….You _better_ prove to him that this wasn't a mistake…

**Richie**: (nods his head.) It'll take some time, but I will show him he's wrong. (Moves towards the front door.) I'm gonna take a walk.

Richie heads out and Maddie gives it a little time before she heads up to talk to David who is lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes. Maddie sits on the bed next to him.

**Maddie**: Believe it or not…I'm trying to do something nice here…

David doesn't move.

**Maddie**: But, your right…I should have talked to you about Richie staying here at the house…it's your house too, I don't know what I was thinking.

David puckers his lips.

**Maddie**: And I hope you understand about the money…trust me, he'll be working it off or else there are serious consequences…and I need the help.

David's silent. Maddie shakes his arm.

**Maddie**: Well, say something…

**David**: It's a big mistake.

**Maddie**: Well, I don't think so.

David takes his arm off his eyes and looks at her.

**David**: You should have asked me about him staying here.

**Maddie**: I know, I said I'm sorry about that…it's just a few months.

**David**: Jesus…Maddie…I get that the money is your business…but I just don't want any of this to come between you and me…

**Maddie**: It won't…I've done this all on my own.

**David**: …But our wedding is less than a month away…now my brother is living here and into you for half a million dollars, it's bound to put a little stress on nuptials.

**Maddie: **Well, let's not let it.

**David**: …a half a million dollars…that is a TON of money.

**Maddie**: I know, David.

He softens. Takes her hand.

**David**: But…at the same time I guess I should thank you for doing what you did…saving his life and helping him get started in a new direction…even though it was incredibly stupid of you.

**Maddie**: (Touches his face.) Oh, Addison, you have such a way with words.

They smile small smiles at each other.

**CUT TO:** A few weeks later things have settled down at the Hayes-Addison household. Richie is training to be a consultant at _Moonbeams_ who follows up with old clients and does some refresher courses and re-training. He bought Viola's old car and is living at Maddie and David's, but everyone is so busy they are really like ships passing in the night. Maddie and David drive to meet friends for dinner one night, David's driving. Everyone is making plans for the wedding day since it is short notice and coming up quickly…buying plane tickets, dresses and booking hotels. Maddie and David discuss the particulars for the wedding day.

**Maddie**: So, the morning of the wedding, you and I will drive together, David…

**David**: Ho..ho…ho…ho …ho…

**Maddie**: What ho…ho…ho..ho…ho?

**David**: Drive together the morning of the wedding?

**Maddie**: Yes…everyone else will be coming from the hotel so…

**David**: But, it's bad luck to see each other the day of the wedding…

**Maddie**: Says who…?

**David**: Says…the world…

Maddie laughs.

**David**: Mad…I swear, for as put together as you are, you are the most untraditional woman I've ever met when it comes to ceremony.

**Maddie**: I just don't believe in magic and mysticism David, "if you do this then something bad is going to happen to you…" it's so dark.

**David**: Well…still, I do believe in some of that stuff, so I I'll meet you at the alter thank you very much.

**Maddie**: We're not having an alter…

**David**: Well…the flower Arch…whatever…

**Maddie**: So, you're not going to stay at home the night before the wedding?

**David**: No! I'll stay with Richie at a hotel downtown somewhere…I don't want to be anywhere near you…next thing you know you'll be talking me into having sex the night before…or that morning…and we have to wait…

**Maddie**: What!? Wait for what!?

**David**: The marriage…

She pats his hand…

**Maddie**: I hate to break it to you baby, but that ship has long sailed.

**David: **Yeah…well, make fun…but I think it'll be sweet to see each other for the first time at the altar.

**Together**: We're not having an alter…

**David**: (Laughs) At the end of the Isle Maddie…(Shakes his head) I sure am glad I'm only going to have to do this one time with you… you are really something, you know that…

**Maddie**: I thought that's what you loved about me…

David smirks at her and they drive on.

**CUT TO:** The week before the wedding Maddie's parents and David's father and Stephanie come into L.A. and all of them plus Richie and a girl he's known in L.A. for a while, Jenny, who will be his date for the wedding, all meet at one of L.A.'s nicest restaurants for a fancy engagement dinner. Everyone is in suits and gowns and look as gorgeous as ever.

**Alexander**: So Richard…how is it having Maddie for a boss…?

**Richie**: Well…you know, she came highly recommended by my little brother here (Grabs David's shoulder)…although he warned me about the yelling, face slapping and slamming of doors...and I haven't seen any of that yet…so I may be having a better experience than he did…

Everyone laughs. David holds up Maddie's hand with her sparkling engagement ring on it…

**David**: I hope you don't experience any of that…it was all just foreplay.

Maddie hits David on the arm and he pulls her close into a side hug and kisses the side of her head. Food and drinks are served as Stephanie and Virginia chat; Jenny, Richie and Maddie Chat; David chats with his Dad and Alexander…then, after a while.

**David Sr.: **(Raises his glass.) Let me make a toast…

Everyone quiets down and raises their glasses.

**David Sr.:** I am so proud of my son, and his fiancé for finding the love they have with each other. This is what I always hoped for…that my boys would find a good woman to share their lives with. Their mother would be so proud. The first time I met Maddie I thought…she's too good for him, but boy I just knew he'd find a way to woo her…(pats David on the back) Good job son.

**David**: (turning red.) Thanks, Dad…

**Alexander**: (Chimes in) And Maddie has chosen well in David…a true partner in every sense of the word…we look forward to seeing what the future brings next for the two of you…and we are very much looking forward to the wedding next weekend…here's to a wonderful week full of family and friends.

Everyone clinks their glasses and cheers and drinks.

TO BE CONTINED…


	6. THREE YEARS LATER - Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**The scene opens as:** David and Richie are on the back patio smoking cigars and chatting… Maddie's at her tennis lesson.

**Richie**: So, after all this wedding stuff is done, when are you and the Big Blonde gonna make me an uncle?

**David**: Maddie and me?

**Richie**: Yeah…you gonna give parenthood a try or what…at the rate you two go at it I woulda thunk I'd be an uncle six times over by now.

**David**: (chuckles and ruffles his hair.) Yeah…well…you know...after what happened last time…

Richie nods.

**Richie**: Right…right…

**David**: …She's…she's got…hesitations…fears…anxieties about it…and I can't say I blame her. Losing that baby, it was…traumatizing for her… for the both of us, but she's the one that really went through it and…really, if I'd gone through all that myself I think the last thing I'd want to do is…

**Richie**: Yeah…I get it, I get it Bro…so, maybe it's not in the cards.

**David**: Maybe it's not in the cards. And you know what…that's ok…I'm…fine with it.

**Richie**: Fine with it?

**David**: I'm…I don't know Rich…I always thought I'd be a father…but, I mean, you remember Tess and I Iost our baby and then Maddie and me losing Jr. ...maybe some things just aren't meant to be.

Meanwhile…Maddie comes in the door from her tennis lesson. She's home early because Mac wasn't feeling well so they only played for an hour… she calls out for Richie and David, but they don't hear her…she makes her way into the kitchen area and overhears them talking out on the patio…she listens in…

Richie pats David on the back.

**Richie**: I'm sorry Dave, this goes deeper than I thought.

**David**: Yeah…well, you weren't around a whole lot during that time, but after Maddie lost the baby things got really bad between us. I have a lot of regrets, I wasn't there for her like I should have been…like I said I would be. I kinda disappeared and she buried herself in work and we grew apart.

**Richie**: That was a tough time for you too…I'm sure you did the best you could.

**David**: No…no, I could have done a lot better…for the baby, for Maddie…for me.

**Richie**: So, that's it…you're ok with not being a father…giving up that dream?

**David**: (scratches his eyebrow) Well…what can I do? If I could have the baby myself, I'd go through with it…but I kinda have to count on someone else to do that for me…

**Richie**: And Maddie isn't willing, huh?

**David**: (Thinks)…well…I think that it's still up for some discussion…although…it's very rarely discussed.

**Richie**: Rarely discussed, huh?

**David**: I don't bring it up much…and she never does…so, yeah, rarely discussed.

Maddie's stomach sinks, David wants a baby and the thought absolutely terrifies her. She takes her things and goes upstairs feeling guilty about listening in. Richie and David continue…

**Richie**: Maybe you can get some outside help.

David looks at him like he's nuts.

**David**: Outside help? Whadda mean…outside help? We don't need help in _that _department…

**Richie**: No…not that…maybe go talk to a shrink or something with Maddie…maybe what happened with the first pregnancy is some trauma she can get over with help.

David thinks.

**David**: Wow Rich, this may be the first time you're making any sense…

Richie grabs David's neck.

**Richie**: Hey, I have my moments.

After a little while, Maddie changes and comes back down…the guys are inside now eating pizza and watching sports.

**David**: Hey honey…I didn't hear you come in.

Maddie kisses David hello on the lips and Richie on the cheek.

**Maddie**: Mac and I ended a little early tonight, he wasn't feeling well…I saw you guys were out back, but I just went straight up and took my bath.

**David**: (gestures to the food.) Grab a slice…you want me to make you something to drink?

**Maddie**: No thanks David, I'm just going to have tea and read in bed for a while…I don't want to interrupt guys night…

**David**: It's not guys night…join us.

Maddie looks at the sports playing on TV.

**Maddie**: Looks like guys night to me.

**David**: Whadda ya say, Rich? You wanna switch it over to _Fried Green Tomatoes?_

**Richie**: What? Watch it again?

They both scoff and laugh.

**Maddie**: Ha ha ha…it doesn't have to be _that_, but is there ever a night that there isn't a sports game on that you just _have _to watch?

**David**: Nope.

Richie high fives him.

**David**: (gestures to the TV) …But the game's in its last quarter…and then we can watch a cooking show or something.

**Maddie**: As tempting as all this sounds…I'm actually looking forward to a little reading time…

**David**: Go on up honey…I'll bring you some tea in a few minutes.

**Maddie**: You sure…?

**David**: Yeah, go…I got it…what do you want, Chamomile?

**Maddie**: Yeah, thanks, David…

She runs her hand over his shoulders and squeezes Richie's arm on the way out of the room.

**Maddie**: Night, Addison's...

**Richie**: Night, Maddie.

**David**: See you in a minute sweetie.

Maddie nods and makes her way up the stairs and settles into bed with her book. After about ten minutes David comes up with her tea and half a tomato and cheese sandwich.

**David**: I figured you've got to eat something.

**Maddie**: Perfect…thank you, David.

David puts the tea and sandwich on the bedside table and sits by her. He pets her hair back on one side.

**David**: You, ok?

**Maddie**: Yeah…I'm ok.

He feels her head.

**David**: You're not catching whatever Mac's got, are you? You seem quiet.

**Maddie**: No…no, David, I feel fine.

**David**: Ok…(snaps his fingers.) Oh…I booked the band for the wedding today and arranged for a limo to pick us up and take us back here at 11…just as the shindig ends.

**Maddie**: Oh…and I talked to the coordinator and they'll be catered food in both the bride and groom's rooms to snack on before the ceremony.

**David**: What kind of food?

**Maddie**: (Think) Canapes …tarts…finger sandwiches…

**David**: What's a canopy?

**Maddie**: It's a little pastry…

Maddie's voice trails off as she looks at David's face make a disgusted look.

**Maddie**: What!?

**David**: Can't we have normal food?

**Maddie**: What? Cheeseburgers?

**David**: Yes…please.

**Maddie**: I'll call Tiffany tomorrow.

He kisses her forehead.

**David**: Eat your sandwich, read your book…I'll be up in a bit.

Maddie smiles at him…nods and turns her attention back to her book. David heads downstairs and spends another couple of hours watching sports with Richie, smoking cigars and talking about lighter things like which one of the stooges is funniest and why. When he comes back up it's just after 9pm and Maddie is finishing writing a couple of letters to her aunts she's been meaning to send off.

**David**: You missed it, Maddie…Lakers took it by 1 in the last 2 seconds.

**Maddie**: (unenthused) Pretty exciting…

**David**: (Pulls off his shirt.) Yeah, Richie's still watching the re-plays.

**Maddie**: (Puts down her pen and paper) David, do you have something you want to talk to me about?

**David**: Me? Talk?

**Maddie**: You…talk…anything on your mind? Besides cheeseburgers, that is.

**David**: Mmmm, there might be one teensy, tiny thing gnawing at me…

**Maddie**: Go on…

**David**: Richie was talking to me about having a baby…

**Maddie**: Richie wants to have a baby?

David sneers at her.

**David**: Richie wants…

**Together**: Us to have a baby…

**David**: Well…he doesn't want…he wonders…if we…

**Together**: Will…

**Maddie**: Yeah, I may have overheard some of that…

David shrugs and nods.

**David**: Ok…so?

**Maddie**: So, the part I heard is that we never talk about it…or you want to talk about it, but don't …but anytime you want to talk about it…talk about it…don't think you're going to upset me.

**David**: No…well, I…there isn't much to say, really…we have talked about it.

**Maddie**: Well…sure, we have…but…

**David**: But…in all honesty…you don't bring it up…

**Maddie**: Yeah…

**David**: Yeah…which tells me…you're not interested in the topic…because trust me, I know you well enough to know that if there is something you want…something you need…something on your mind…I'm gonna know about it.

**Maddie**: Yeah…well…

**David**: Am I right? Do you ever think about it?

**Maddie**: A baby?

**David**: Yeah…a baby.

**Maddie**: Sure…of course I do…

**David**: Oh…ok…well…feel free to share your thoughts.

**Maddie**: Well, I guess I never really think it's necessary because I don't have an answer.

**David**: I think not having an answer, is your answer.

**Maddie**: What does that mean?

**David**: It means you don't want to have a baby.

**Maddie**: I'm not sure that's true.

**David**: That's right…you're not sure…and time is ticking, so I'm pretty sure your answer is …

**Together**: No. (David) Maybe (Maddie)

They look at each other with annoyance.

**David**: Ugh…Maybe is the worst.

**Maddie**: …and this is why I don't bring it up.

David senses Maddie is getting frustrated and that's the last thing he wants to make her when it comes to this subject.

**David**: Ok…ok, let's not get worked up.

Maddie goes back to writing her letter…David sizes her up.

**David**: So…

**Maddie**: So…?

**David**: Richie actually had a pretty good idea for once.

**Maddie**: Richie? That's a first…

**David**: He thought maybe we should go talk to someone…

**Maddie**: Talk to someone?

**David**: Talk to someone, like a shrink…see if maybe what happened with the first pregnancy…might be causing this _ambivalence_ about trying again…

Maddie looks at him skeptically

**Maddie**: You're going to go see a shrink…a…a…a therapist…with me?

**David**: (Hesitant) Well…

**Maddie**: Sure, right.

**David**: No…I mean…yeah…sure…why not? If it will help.

**Maddie**: I think that is very sweet, David…and maybe something we should think about…but after the wedding, ok? One thing at a time.

**David**: Oh, trust me…I'm not rushing us into it…it's just a suggestion, made by a knucklehead…but you know, you've seen one before…a shrink…so, you let me know if you think it would help.

**Maddie: **Boy…you really do want a baby if you're willing to do all that.

**David**: No…no pressure…like I said, I'm fine either way.

**Maddie**: got it.

**CUT TO:** The day of Maddie and David's wedding Maddie meets her parents for brunch mid-morning, which she planned because she knew spending one on one time with them would keep her nice and calm.

**Alexander**: My daughter's wedding day...I can't believe it, really, it's unbelievable...I'm thrilled...as a parent, you picture this day from the time you've got that little baby in your arms...and here we are...where does the time go?

**Virginia**: It is amazing, isn't it? For a while I wasn't sure this day would ever come...but I am so happy it's finally here. And your father and I just love David, Maddie...we think he's a great match for you...

**Alexander**: Yes...yes, he has proven himself to be. Forget that nonsense I've said in the past about him not being someone who would stick around...we see how committed he is to you...how much he appreciates being with you after all you've been through...it takes a lot for a person to keep coming back after some really difficult times and I for one, really admire him for that. He's someone who really sticks in there...don't you think, Ginny?

**Virginia**: I do... very much so.

**Maddie**: Thank you, mom, thank you, Daddy...it really means a lot to me that the two of you like David, are so supportive of our marriage and especially that you treat him like a son...I really want him to feel like part of our family.

**Alexander**: Oh...I think of him that way and I'm glad to have him around if only for the fact that I'm not outnumbered anymore.

They all laugh.

**Alexander**: No...but seriously, he's a great addition to the family...a lot of fun...all of my acquaintances at the club or what have you...that I introduce him to just love him. He's great with people...a real man's man...but takes care of our little girl.

(He rubs Maddie's back as he beams)

**Maddie**: (teases) All of this makes me very happy, Daddy, just don't start liking him better than you like me.

They all laugh.

**Alexander:**...I promise you that sweetheart.

He raises his glass.

**Alexander**: Here's to a beautiful day.

**Maddie and Virginia:** To a beautiful day...

**MEANWHILE**…across town at a greasy spoon diner, David cuts into his steak and eggs as he talks to the short-order cook and finishes the punchline to one of his favorite jokes...

**David**: ...and then the farmer says...but I ain't got a daughter...

The cook breaks out in a burst of cackling laughter and David laughs along with him. Richie is passed out on the diner counter...David looks around coming out of his drunken stupor with a little food.

**David**: Hey, Louie...what time ya got?

**Cook**: 9:20...

David chews, nods...and looks around the dimly lit diner…

**David**: a.m.?

**Cook**: that's right...

David slaps Richie on the back to wake him up.

**David**: Rich...we gotta get outta here...

Richie stirs...opens one eye and looks around...

**Richie**: Where are we?

**David**: We're at...

David looks at the cook for help...

**Cook**: Lumpy's Diner

**David**: We're at Lumpy's...

**Richie**: Why...how?

Richie grabs his head as if he's got a wicked headache.

**David**: I gotta tell you it's a bit of a blur, (rubs his face)...whoever deemed it that bachelor parties should be held the night before the big day must have had a very understanding fiancé...but I for one...do not...which is why...we better...

David nudges Richie and points towards the door…

**Cook**: Whadda ya have someplace to be?

**David**: I do...I'm getting married in 4 hours...

Louie stops scrambling the eggs he's working on and looks at David in disbelief.

David pays the bill, picks up Richie and they walk arm in arm onto the street shielding the sun from their eyes.

**Richie**: Bro...how're you gonna do this...? How're I gonna do this? How're we gonna do this?

**David**: To tell you the truth, I don't know...I'm still seeing two of everything.

**Richie**: (laughs and slurs) doesn't sound so bad having two Maddie's on your wedding night...

**David**: Bite your tongue...two Maddie's isn't something I would ever be able to handle.

Richie scoffs and they stumble together down the street towards their hotel.

**CUT TO:** After breakfast, Maddie and her parents head back to Maddie's house where they meet the wedding coordinator, Tiffany, Maddie's hair and make-up person and Agnes, who is Maddie's maid of honor.

Maddie has her hair styled to the side in loose curls and wears a ring of baby's breath flowers on her head. Her dress is a white, fitted, sparkling floor-length gown with spaghetti straps, which is belted with silver ropes at the waist and silver heels adorn her feet. Her make-up is darker than what she normally wears, but not excessive. When all the finishing touches have been applied, accessories, etc., she turns around and tears spring to her mother's eyes.

**Virginia**: Oh Maddie...I've never seen you look more beautiful.

Maddie dabs tears that are now flowing since she looked in her mother's eyes.

**Maddie**: Thanks, Mom...

They embrace in a tight hug.

**CUT TO:** Across town David and Richie are passed out in a darkened hotel room at noon. Somewhere in the distant reaches of David's dream he hears knocking on a door and a familiar voice...it's Viola...

**Viola**: Mr. Addison...open the door Mr. Addison...it's me, Bert...you're going to be late for your own wedding if you don't get up.

A barely dressed David lifts himself up off the mattress and looks around the dark room.

**David**: What the...

He stumbles to the door and pulls it open.

**Viola**: (stammers) Mr. Addison...I..I am sorry for the unsolicited visit...but I just had a bad feeling after leaving you and Richie at the bar last night that it could get to be a pretty late one and I thought I better come check to make sure that you weren't still sleeping...and...(Bert takes in David's attire, messy hair and sleepy expression)...and, well...sir, I see that you...in fact, are still sleeping, (checks his watch) with less than an hour to go 'til wedding bells, Sir.

**David**: (rubs his already messed up hair and looks at Bert with one eye closed) Yep...yeah...I'd say I owe you one Bert...we'll be down in 20. Wait for us in the lobby, would ya?

Bert complies and David rushes around the room, throwing open the curtains and pulling the plastic off his white tuxedo.

**David**: Rich...Rich...1-2-6...get up...get moving...we gotta get outta here.

Richie and David shower, shave and clothe themselves in dapper duds in record time and are down in the lobby looking no worse for wear just as the limo arrives to take them to the wedding...the three of them pile in…they're picking up a few of David's friends along the way. David slaps Bert on the back...

**David**: Thanks again, buddy...I may not be getting married today if it weren't for this little visit...

**Bert**: my pleasure, sir...we've all waited too long for this day to have it...

**David**: (nods and looks anxiously out the front window) I get it...I get it.

David looks at Richie...

**David**: I blame this on you, ya know...

**Richie**: Me!?

**David**: You're my best man and here Bert is saving the day...maybe he should be my best man…

**Bert**: (smiles) Oh, I'd be honored, Sir.

**David**: (Holds up a finger without looking at him) It's not happening, Bert…I'm just sayin'

**Bert**: Yes, sir.

**David**: (To Richie) you know if things don't go well, Maddie is going to blame you just as much as me. We're going to be back sharing a basement apartment in Hell's Kitchen again if we're not careful.

**Richie**: You've got my solemn word that by the time my feet touch the ground at Barnsdall she'll think we attended an ice cream social last night and were in bed by 10.

David gives him the OK sign and the limo accelerates towards the wedding venue Barnsdall Frank Lloyd Wright house.

**CUT TO:** Maddie arrives with her parents and takes in the serenity of Barnsdall...they walk the grounds and view where the wedding will take place in a just over an hour.

**Virginia**: oh Maddie...it's perfect, it's gorgeous...I love it. So peaceful and lovely. The wedding coordinator leads them all into a comfortable room where they toast with champagne and graze on snacks of fruit and canopies while a violinist plays and a light rain falls outside.

**Virginia**: oh no...I hope there isn't rain during the wedding ceremony...

The wedding coordinator looks out the window up into the sky...

**Coordinator**: just a few dark clouds, they'll pass.

**Maddie**: I like the rain...it'll make everything look a little dewy and fresh.

**CUT TO:** Halfway to the wedding locale the limo carrying David, Bert and Richie hits a pothole and blows a tire. They all pile out to assess the damage and as they stand there giving suggestions about the best way to repair the damage the skies open up and rain pours down drenching them...but when they try to get back in the car the driver's locked the keys in the car. Bert hails a cab.

**MEANWHILE**…Back at Barnsdall...

**Coordinator**: (Nervously looking at her watch) Anyone heard from David today? I haven't been able to get ahold of him and no one from his side is here yet except his father and step-mother.

**Collectively**: No...

**Maddie**: I can assure you that David isn't having the organized, peaceful day we're having Tiffany...but he'll be here...he may even be a little late...but he'll be here. Trust me. Not my first go around with this man.

Tiffany nods but has an unamused expression on her face because she has things timed out perfectly at these events. She excuses herself and walks out front to look for the limo…soon she sees a yellow taxi filled with tuxedoed men…

With a couple minutes to spare David and his entourage pile out of the yellow taxi, wet and a bit wrinkled...but in good spirits after being invited to a hookah party in Abu Dhabi for the next weekend by their new best friend, Mohammed, the taxi driver…David leans in the driver's side window and hands him an extra $20…

**David**: …and remember, if you and the missus wanna stop by for the reception, we're here 'til 11.

The rain has stopped and they head into the groomsman's waiting area and start to devour the provided fries and sliders and toast with beers. The wedding coordinator follows them...

**Tiffany**: ...alright men, you made it…with (checks her watch) not much time to spare.

**David**: hiya Tiffany...we're here and ready to wedding.

**Tiffany**: You're also soaked.

David slicks his hair back, tugs at his shirt sleeves and smooths his coat.

**David**: don't worry...Maddie's used to me looking a little rough around the edges...in fact, I think that's part of why she's so obsessed...did she tell you she's been arrested a few times for stalking me?

Tiffany looks a bit terrified and isn't sure if David's joking or not…but at the same time she takes David in and sees he looks handsome as hell, even in a soaking wet suit...and understands his point about how the slightly disheveled look adds to his appeal.

David claps his hands.

**David**: let's get this show on the road…(looks around…) oh, and by the way, Tiffany…have you met my friend, Sean?

Sean smiles from across the room and Tiffany does a double-take.

**CUT TO:** A few minutes later, music plays...Maddie stands just out of sight of the aisle with her father by her side. David stands at the end of the aisle with Richie by his side and everything comes together. The wedding is simple, sweet and beautiful...there isn't a dry eye in the house when Maddie and David each speak their personalized vows to each other...finally, they get to the good stuff:

**Marriage Officiant**: You may now kiss the bride...

David raises his eyebrows to the crowd...

**David**: The moment I've been waiting for...seven years in the making, folks...bear with me, this may take a while.

The crowd chuckles.

David wraps his arm around Maddie's lower back and pulls her close...and they kiss...and when they part...Maddie whispers…

**Maddie**: You taste like a bar, Addison...

Smirks.

**David**: May have been a bit of a late night...

**Maddie**: Mmmm-mmmm.

**David**: You taste great tho...

He pulls her close and kisses her again.

Everyone applauds.

At the outdoor reception, both Maddie and David's father's make a toast and Richie makes a speech as the best man. Maddie and David dance their first dance to "Since I Fell For You" by Lenny Welch and then Maddie dances with her dad and other's cut in until she's finally back to dancing with David. Stephanie comes up and moves between the two of them with a big smile.

**Stephanie**: I and so proud of the two of you...welcome to the family, Maddie.

She kisses Maddie on the cheek and then kisses David on the cheek. After a few minutes, Richie tries to cut in...

**Richie**: Let me dance with the big blonde boss, Dave…

David blocks him with his arm...

**David**: No...no...no Rich...I'm not standing on the sidelines watching the two of you dance this time...sorry.

**Richie**: You are one selfish man, bro. ...alright, alright...I'll dance with the two of ya. (They all move together in a circle) So, tell me...bro, sis, are you more excited about FINALLY being married or spending two weeks in Paris?

**David**: I'm more excited about spending two weeks away from you...

**Richie**: Ditto – I definitely got some plans for Chez Hayes while you two are abroad.

David gazes at Maddie…

**David**: Might have to revise the name to Chez Addison now, huh honey?

**Maddie**: Guess so, I'm officially and Addison...

**Richie**: (Hugs them tighter) The Addison's...

David nudges him away from them...

**David**: yeah, only that home belongs to "The Addison's," which includes me and her (gestures between he and Maddie)...not you...in fact, we need to talk about when you're moving out.

**Richie**: (looks over the crowd) did I hear someone call my name? (He moves away from them)

David pulls Maddie close to him.

**David**: Knew that would get rid of him.

Maddie smiles and lays her head on David's shoulder as they dance. Soon Mac cuts in and David dances with a woman he knows from work.

**Mac**: Beautiful wedding, Madolyn.

**Maddie**: Thanks! It was just what I wanted it to be.

**Mac**: So, Paris in the morning?

**Maddie**: Yep - 8am.

**Mac**: For two weeks?

**Maddie**: Two whole weeks.

**Mac**: Remember, go to Monet's garden and eat a croissant each morning...don't worry, you'll walk it all off...

The song ends and Mac hugs her.

**Mac**: congratulations my dear...I am so happy for you.

The wedding ends at 11pm per the contract and Maddie, David, Richie and his date, Jenny, ride home in the limo together.

**David**: Never pictured leaving my wedding with you by my side, Rich.

**Richie**: Sorry, Da-_vid_...logistically it just made sense.

**David**: You're not gonna show up on my flight to Paris are you?

**Richie**: I promise, once we get home this is the last you'll see of my mug until after the honeymoon.

**David**: Any way we can make it longer than that?

Although David is annoyed that Richie is around so much they all end up having another glass of champagne and talking and laughing about things that happened at the wedding on the way home. Once they get home Jenny and Richie disappear into the garden area for a midnight swim and David takes Maddie's hand and leads her upstairs where the room is covered in rose petals, the tub filled with a bubble bath and Champagne has been opened and poured.

**Maddie**: Ooooohh. Who do we have to thank for this?

They look at each other...

**Together**: Bert and Agnes.

**David**: Those two kids are just too good to us.

David pets Maddie's hair back and looks into her eyes.

**David**: Wow, you are so beautiful...I can't believe you're my wife.

**Maddie**: David...

**David**: No, really...whadda ya doing with a slug like me?

**Maddie**: Please...

He smiles and she reaches up to kiss him...and they kiss and take their time with each other...slowly undressing and slipping into the bath where they kiss and caress and laugh and get a little tipsy-er on champagne. After a while, they move to the bed where their feelings and emotions overtake them. They have such a special night enjoying each other...reveling in the fact that they are husband and wife...hardly believing it...it almost makes them giddy. David makes love to Maddie so slow and sweet he brings tears to her eyes. Eventually, they drift off to sleep for only a couple hours and then their alarm goes off and they are off to the airport and on their way to Paris.

Maddie and David both sleep most of the way to Paris but once they arrive and check into the hotel David is raring to go explore and Maddie is raring to get David into bed...she pulls off the shorts and t-shirt he's just put on after his shower and kisses him incessantly...

**David**: Don't you want to see the Eiffel Tower? This is not an innuendo, I promise…

He grins…

**Maddie**: later...

Later they walk and take in the sights, take pictures and eat dinner at a sidewalk cafe where they people watch and laugh. But soon Maddie's hand makes her way up David's leg...

**Maddie**: Let's go back to the hotel, David

In fact, most of the trip consists of outings that turn into Maddie devouring David with her eyes, David not being able to keep his hands off her… and them rushing back to the hotel to fulfill their needs.

After one particularly exhausting session, David holds Maddie in his arms.

**David**: I like "Paris Maddie" she's insatiable.

**Maddie**: I can't get enough of you...maybe the whole "husband" thing turns me on.

**David**: shoulda done it a long time ago then...

Maddie smiles.

**Maddie**: Oh, I think the timing is just perfect now...We've built a trust with time, David...and that makes me feel so safe and secure...which is really the reason I'm so open with you now.

**David**: well, hearing that makes me really happy...and we're going to continue to build and keep that trust.

Maddie rolls on top of David and arouses him again.

**Maddie**: I love you husband...

**David**: love you wife.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. THREE YEARS LATER: Chapter 7

**THREE YEARS LATER: CHAPTER 7**

**CUT TO:** Two months after David and Maddie get back from Paris, Maddie has a surprise for David...she takes him out to dinner to their favorite pizza place and hands him a box. He smiles...bewildered, but filled with anticipation...when he opens the box he pulls out a pacifier...he picks it up and grins.

**David**: Please don't tell me this is your new way of keeping me quiet...

**Maddie**: (smiles) Nope...in fact, things are going to be quite a bit louder around the house soon.

**David**: You're having my baby...(a huge grin spreads across his face)

**Maddie**: I am…I've been feeling a little off so I took a pregnancy test this morning…wanted you to be the first to know this time.

David sits staring at the pacifier letting reality settle in…

**Maddie**: Well, say something…

He moves to the other side of the booth and wraps his arms around Maddie.

**David**: What can I say? Except I'm elated…I'm delighted…I'm downright euphoric…

**Maddie**: Are you surprised?

**David**: Well...yes and no...with the amount of sex we had on that trip to France, it would have been almost impossible _not_ to get pregnant...

Maddie laughs.

**Maddie**: …well…that and I stopped taking birth control…

**David**: (smirks) That helps…

He kisses her cheek and then looks at Maddie with one eye squinted up…

**David**: So…who's going to tell Dr. Kelty that we're not coming back for any more sessions?

**Maddie**: She's should be thrilled…she can brag to all of her colleagues…three sessions and I cured these two…of course…it might be good if we keep going for now, I think it's been helpful in other ways…don't you?

**David**: (Shrugs) Hasn't been so bad…and, it's early…

He rests his hand on Maddie's lower abdomen…she places hers over his.

**Maddie**: That's true…are you nervous?

**David**: Nah! Everything is going to be different this time…you?

Maddie shrugs and shifts her eyes down…David pets her hair and she lays her head on his shoulder…after a minute they kiss and enjoy a nice dinner with a sense of excitement in the air. When they get home Richie isn't home yet so they have the place to themselves. David starts a fire in the fireplace, he mixes them two non-alcoholic cocktails in martini glasses so they can toast to the new bambine and Maddie lays on the couch while David rubs her feet and tells her about some of the cases he has, bounces ideas off her, they chat about other things in their lives and laugh about ridiculous names they could name their kids like celebrities do these days. After about an hour they hear Richie unlocking the front door…he moseys into the living room and isn't shy about interrupting them…

**Richie**: Ooooh…very romantic setting, roomies…

**David**: Well…it was…

Richie flops down on the other sofa…

**Richie**: oh…don't let me disturb you.

**Maddie**: You just getting home from the office?

**Richie**: Just getting home from the seminar I led over at McTighe's Marketing Firm…

**Maddie**: Ah…how did it go?

Richie lays his head back, closes his eyes and rubs them.

**Richie**: Went great…they're really happy…it was just a long day.

Richie's been working for Maddie's firm _Moonbeams Consulting _for a few months now and has been doing a really good job following up with past clients and holding re-training seminars, which brings in a lot of money for the firm and also helps Richie begin to repay Maddie for helping to get him out of the jam with some Vegas bookies a few months back.

**Maddie**: Nice job, Richie…

**Richie**: Thanks, boss.

**David**: Yeah…sounds like you've been doing a hell of a job for Maddie, Rich…I'm happy to hear it.

Richie looks at David.

**Richie**: Did you ever doubt me, bro?

**David**: Definitely…I definitely doubted you wouldn't hang around long enough to see this thing through…although, it's still early.

**Richie**: I think I'm insulted.

**David:** Good…now would you please…

David gestures for Richie to leave the room.

**David**: I'm trying to spend some time with my wife.

**Richie**: Don't worry, I was just about to…

**David**: Move out?

**Richie**: Head upstairs…

**David**: Yeah, well, your time is limited my friend…we're gonna need that room for something else soon.

Richie looks interested…

**Richie**: Oh yeah?

David rests his hand on Maddie's belly…

**David**: Oh…yeah…

**Richie**: I'm finally going to be an uncle?

**Maddie**: Well…I'm only a couple months along, Richie…but yeah, I'm pregnant!

Richie moves to hug Maddie…

**Richie**: Sis, congratulations…I'm so happy for you.

**Maddie**: (Smiles) thanks…thanks, Richie…

Richie grabs David's face and kisses his cheek hard.

**Richie**: Bro…you did it…I knew us Addison's had strong swimmers…

He ruffles David's hair. David laughs but pushes him away.

**David**: yeah…yeah…we are really thrilled, Rich, thanks…so anyway…pack up!

Maddie puts her hands up…

**Maddie**: Not now…not now, Rich...you've got time.

David throws her an annoyed look and she pats his hand, which is resting on her belly…a smile returns to his face thinking of the baby.

Later that night in their room…

**David**: Why do you always defend Richie…I want him out of here!

**Maddie**: Why are you always so hard on him…he's fine!

**David**: He is not fine…he's far from fine…he's not normal and I don't want him here when the baby comes.

**Maddie**: Well, first, the baby isn't coming for many more months…and second, Richie has been doing much better since he's been here with us and he's doing a great job for me at _Moonbeams_…

**David**: OK…great, we got him started, now…he's a grown man, it's time he got out on his own.

**Maddie**: David, the deal was, Richie could stay here for 6 months, and it's only been 4…

**David**: Ok, so, in two months, he needs to be out…but what's the plan? I don't see him making any arrangements, saving for a deposit…furniture…

**Maddie**: …this from a man who lived with absolutely no furniture in his living room until he was in his mid-thirties?

**David**: You know what I mean, Maddie…he's not even thinking about moving out…and the deadline is fast approaching.

**Maddie**: David…I know you feel this way and that's fine, we can all decide together when it's the right time for Richie to go…but stop being such a bully about it, please.

**David**: A bully? Cut it out…and anyway, we're going to need that room.

**Maddie**: Well…

**David**: Well…?

**Maddie**: Well, he's in the guest room, but I think the office would actually make a better nursery since it's closer to us.

**David**: Alright…fine, that's fine…just don't tell _him_ that.

**Maddie**: You're the one who makes it uncomfortable around here when it comes to Richie…your comments, how you make it so obvious you want him to leave.

**David**: Oh yeah…right…and you see it's hurting him so much he hasn't made even the slightest move to go look at apartments or make some sort of other plan. Trust me, Maddie…if I don't encourage …no force…him to leave at some point, he will be here with us forever…

Maddie's quiet.

**David**: I don't know why that doesn't bother you.

**Maddie**: I don't know, it doesn't bother me.

**David**: There hasn't been a day since I moved in here that it's been just the two of us…and now with the baby coming…I want us to be a family…

**Maddie**: (Shrugs) Richie's part of our family…

**David**: Richie is a grown man who needs his own place…we need our own space…it's not going to be like this much longer, I'm putting my foot down.

**Maddie**: Alright, David…alright.

**CUT TO:** Three months later, Maddie's pregnancy with their baby girl is going fairly smooth and uncomplicated. In her fifth month, she is feeling fine and working normal hours at her consulting firm, which is thriving. Maddie and David are as close as they've ever been during these months and when they're not at work they spend their time together. Although he misses working with her, David is happy that Maddie isn't working as a detective anymore because of the danger aspect…_Moonbeams_ keeps her safely in an office environment, which he's very happy with…But, still, as they get towards the sixth month of her pregnancy...which is around the time they lost Jr...David is increasingly nervous and anxious about her work hours and stress level. In the morning before work David follows Maddie down the spiral staircase...she's dressed for work, he's wearing dress pants and no shirt.

**David**: ...don't just walk away from me when I'm talking to you.

**Maddie**: I'm listening, David, but I have an early meeting, I have to go.

**David**: When are you going to cut back your hours?

**Maddie**: well, not now...it's too early...who would run the company?

**David**: I just want you to have as little stress as possible the last few months of the pregnancy...

Maddie collects her keys and heads for the door...

**Maddie**: it's not like anything is all that stressful...but I do have work to do...part time isn't feasible now...

She reaches to open the door and David moves in front of her and blocks her.

**David**: (more forcefully) Madolyn!

She stops and looks at him in the eye...

**Maddie**: ...David.

**David**: you're not listening to me...

Maddie looks at his worried face...shifts her weight...leans against him placing her hands on his bare chest and lightly rubs the hair on his chest.

**Maddie**: I'm ok.

**David**: for now...but...

Looks at her watch...

**Maddie**: ...you know where this would be a great place to discuss this...tomorrow with Dr. Kelty.

David wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

**David**: Tomorrow…?

**Maddie**: can it wait until then or should I miss my meeting...I really do want to hear you're thinking, it's just that now is not a good time.

**David**: it can wait...just...be careful...

Maddie presses herself into him.

**Maddie**: I'm as careful as I always am...

He leans forward and kisses her. She squirms against him. He laughs.

**David**: whadda ya doing?

He kisses her neck.

**David**: Keep this up and you will miss your morning meeting.

**Maddie**: I'm going to miss you.

**David**: I'll miss you too. Why don't we work together anymore?

They lean back, look in each other's eyes and smolder...

**Maddie**: see you at dinner tonight...

**David**: yeah?

**Maddie**: yeah, we're having dinner tonight with Bert and Agnes…and…

Just then Richie comes down the stairs...he's rushing to catch Maddie...

**Richie**: ...oh good. Can I catch a ride, boss?

**Maddie**: sure!

**Richie**: …and you're still coming to look at that apartment with me at lunch?

**Maddie**: Oh yeah…(glances at David) I'm happy to…no problem.

**Richie**: (To David) You can use my car, Dave, I'm gonna be in the office all day or riding around with the Big Blonde.

**David**: hey, Rich...you wanna fifth wheel tonight with Berty and Agnes?

**Maddie**: it's not even fifth wheel, Agnes's sister is in town...Amelia...we're all having dinner together…

**David**: (to Richie) ok...well, then, come...even out the table.

**Richie**: cool.

Maddie kisses David one last time and pats his bare chest.

**Maddie**: See you tonight, love.

David puts his hand on her growing tummy.

**David**: I love you guys...

**Maddie**: love you. ...let's go, Rich.

Maddie and Richie leave and David ruffles his hair and heads upstairs... ..later that evening...

**Agnes**: Mr. and Mrs. Addison...this is my baby sister, Amelia...

Maddie and David both hug Amelia and tell her how great it is to meet her. She's Agnes's younger half-sister, they have the same father...she's a petite girl and has a softer look than Agnes; dark hair with soft curls. They all sit down at a big round table and wait for Richie, who is cabbing over from an unexpected outing.

**Maddie**: So, Amelia...I cannot believe this is the first time we're meeting you...have you ever been out to Los Angeles before?

**Amelia**: It's been about 10 years...I took a trip out here after I finished high school, right Aggie?

Agnes nods her curly mop with a proud smile.

**Amelia**: Since then I've been pretty busy finishing my doctorate in Engineering, interning and working...

**David**: ...but you're going to be in LA for a while now?

**Amelia**: I am...doing a paid internship at Thermolcorp for the next six months...thank god I'm going to miss that New York winter.

They can all nod and agree with that as all of them had lived in NYC at one point in their lives. Just then Richie arrives...

**Richie**: Hola family and friends 'o mine.

**Everyone**: Hey Rich...hi Richie.

**Bert**: ...and may I introduce to you the beautiful, Amelia...

Being in a rush to enter and sit Richie barely notices Amelia at first, but as his head pops up, and their eye meet sparks fly between them...

**Amelia**: nice to meet you, Richie...

**Richie**: (holding her eyes from across the table) Amelia...the pleasure is all mine.

Amelia smiles and looks down at her menu.

**David**: Don't be fooled by his charms, Amelia...he's strange...

Maddie stomps on David's foot and he winces in pain. Everyone gets back to small talk and has a nice dinner...somewhere around dessert Bert asks to swap seats with Richie so he can pick David's brain about a case he's working on...Richie is happy to move next to Amelia...who he immediately begins making laugh. David and Maddie drive home separately from Richie, who offers to drive Amelia back to her hotel...

**David**: what was Richie doing flirting with Ariel...

**Maddie**: Amelia...

**David**: whatever...I don't want him messing with Agnes's sister...

**Maddie**: My my my...we certainly have become conservative in our married life haven't we, Mr. Addison...?

**David**: whadda ya talking about...

**Maddie**: ...should we review how you used to live your life up until a very short time ago?

**David**: …not that close to home...Agnes's sister is off limits...anything I wasn't serious about I kept out of the office...

**Maddie**: (almost chokes) David…

**David**: What!?

**Maddie**: Annie!?

**David**: (Looks at her and shrugs.) right, anything I wasn't serious about I kept out of the office…(attempts to take her hand) I was only ever serious about one person around there…

**Maddie**: Don't…don't try to turn _that_ into something cute.

She brushes off David's hand…pucker's his lips and focuses on the road.

**Maddie**: You've got a very selective memory these days David and you're being very judgmental.

**David**: You're the one that should be concerned...they're all in your office.

**Maddie**: All he did was talk to her and offer to drive her back to her hotel, David...I'm certainly not going to call him into the woodshed.

David shakes his head and accelerates home. The next morning Richie hasn't come back home.

**David**: ...that snake! That worm...that weasel...

**Maddie**: David, calm down...they're grown adults.

**David**: I don't understand you...

**Maddie**: yeah...we've known that for a while.

**David**: how could he not have come home!?

**Maddie**: you're mad when he's here...you're mad when he's not...

**David**: I hope he liked that apartment he saw yesterday because he's out of here!

Maddie cringes at David's yelling, looks in the mirror and rolls her eyes. Later that morning Maddie and David meet with their therapist, Dr. Kelty at 11am; they sit shoulder to shoulder on the couch, with the Doctor sitting across from them.

**Dr. Kelty:** So, we ended last session on the topic that neither of you feels listened to by the other…that you love each other, but are often on different pages…and you were going to work on hearing each other out…how'd that go this week?

**David**: It didn't…

**Maddie**: (looks at David) It didn't? What do you mean, it didn't?

**David**: Just that, it didn't…I've been trying to talk to you for days now about working less and all you do is rush past me on your way back into the office…

**Maddie**: I told you yesterday… I hear you, David, but I don't think I need to work less now…can't you accept that as an answer? (To Dr. Kelty) See? This is the thing, Doctor, it's not that I'm not listening…he's just not hearing the answer he wants…so he browbeats me until he does.

**David**: Oh…please.

**Maddie**: …well, isn't that the reason we're together today? (To the Dr.) I told him no for a very long time…and look where we are now (Maddie rubs her pregnant belly).

**David**: (Looks at the Dr. and gestures to Maddie) …and this is a bad thing.

**Maddie**: Of course not…my point is you are persuasive, David…remember all those months I was in Chicago and the reason went?

**David**: I never understood the reason you were in Chicago…

**Dr. Kelty**: Alright…well, now let's not get off topic…the point is not how we got to where we are today…the point is, neither of you feels listened to…or, like Maddie was saying…maybe part of it is that you're just not getting the answers you want? David, you want Maddie to work less hours now…why?

**David**: I just think…it would be better for her and the baby.

**Maddie**: But I feel perfectly fine, David…that's what you're not understanding…there's no reason for me to work less hours at five months…closer to the end of the pregnancy, I'll…we'll re-assess.

**David**: (Folds his arms) Yeah, if we get there…

Maddie glares at him.

**Dr. Kelty:** What does that mean, David…?

**David**: It means…the later it gets in the pregnancy the higher the chance something could…happen…so I want her to take every precaution.

**Maddie**: So, you think I had something to do with losing the first baby?

**David**: No…no…god, Maddie…don't put words in my mouth…

**Maddie**: …and what if something _did_ happen, David…are you going to be there?

**David**: …of course!

**Maddie**: (Looks at the doctor) Of course…(throws her hands up) Of course! He says of course like it's a given…how am I supposed to know that after last time?

**David**: This situation is much different from last time…you're not married to someone else…I actually know it's my baby this time…

**Maddie**: (folds her arms and looks away) I was _not_ married to someone else when I lost the baby, and we both know it was yours, David…

**David**: That's not what I was told.

**Maddie**: Well, it's not what I was told either (looks directly at him) but we both know…

Maddie tears up and the doctor hands her some tissues. David sits cold.

**Dr. Kelty**: So, sounds like there was a disconnect after you lost the baby…what was happening then?

**Maddie**: (Through tears) David was with me when I gave birth…it was an awful experience as you can imagine…it wasn't just a miscarriage, the baby was stillborn…obviously traumatizing for both of us. (Maddie cries and dabs tears while David rubs her back with his head down and listens.) And at first, David was there, by my side while I was in the hospital…and he brought me home. (She looks at David) And all I remember after that is you kissing me on the head and kind of mumbling to call you if I needed anything…didn't see you much after that. (To the doctor)…we worked together then and he was just not there…not for me, not at work…it was awful, I felt so alone…I was supposed to have a new baby, a partner and suddenly I had nothing, neither…I never want to feel like that again…

Maddie cries and they give her a minute.

**Dr. Kelty:** David? Is this how you remember it?

**David**: Yeah. Yeah…I can't dispute what she's saying.

**Dr. Kelty**: Do you know why you couldn't be there for Maddie beyond the hospital?

**David**: I can't explain it…I know it was the worst possible thing I could have done, but I went into a dark place myself, I only thought about my pain…I'd already lost a child with my first wife…I guess I blamed myself. I knew Maddie was hurting, but I didn't realize how much until now…I didn't know how much you needed me then, Mad…and I am sorry about that.

He pulls her close into a side hug and kisses the side of her face while she cries.

**Maddie**: I did, I needed you badly, David…and I couldn't even reach you to tell you that.

**David**: There was already a lot of pain between us then…Sam, you running away, you being married to Walter when you came back…frankly, I didn't think you needed me…or even wanted me in your life at all.

**Maddie**: I didn't know how to let you in…so I put walls up to keep you away.

**David**: So, this is why things would be different now…our life is not the same as it was then…I'd be there for you…I'll always be there for you from now on…

They hug and Maddie dries her tears. They continue their session…

**David**: But that experience is one I would like to avoid repeating…which is why I want you be cautious during the next few months.

**Dr. Kelty:** So, what I hear you saying, David…is that around this point in a woman's pregnancy is high risk for losing the baby…

**David**: I don't know the…you know, the statistics or anything, but I haven't had a baby make it past the point we're at now and I'd like to get there…so, yeah, to me it seems pretty high risk…I mean, it makes me very anxious…I worry about her…about the baby day and night…I lose sleep over it.

Maddie softens and takes David's hand in hers.

**Maddie**: Ah, baby, I didn't know you were that worried...

**David**: Well, how can I not be!?

Maddie nods and wipes tears.

**Dr. Kelty**: Well, first of all, David, I know you've had some very bad experiences…but actually, the second trimester is one of the safest parts of the pregnancy…and I don't want you to live with the fear that you'll lose another baby…easier said than done, I know…but you really should just try to enjoy this time with your partner and go with how she's feeling…she knows her body best. (she turns to Maddie) Maddie…how about you? You two started coming here because of the anxiety you had around getting pregnant…so…now that you are, and getting further along, how are you feeling?

**Maddie**: Well…actually, maybe it's because I am the one carrying and feeling the baby everyday…but I feel calm and relaxed…my body tells me everything is ok…and when I compare it to the last pregnancy, I realize I always had sort of a sinking feeling that something wasn't quite right. I'm not anxious about this pregnancy, and in every check-up she's has a strong heartbeat and everything has been perfectly normal…and I agree…I just want us to enjoy this time instead of living in fear something will go wrong.

**Dr. Kelty:** David?

**David**: It does make me feel better to know that Maddie's instinct is that everything is fine…I just wish we could communicate this clearly at home so I knew that.

**Dr. Kelty:** Well, this is what you two need to work on. I think you're both really good at letting the other know when you have a problem or concern, which is a great first step…many couples don't even get there…it's just that neither of you is very good at explaining where that concern or problem stems from…and therefore you never get to a solution. That being said, let's look at this instance…David's let you know this week that he has a concern, Maddie…he thinks you're working too many hours…so, have you taken the time to sit down and listen to him? To try and understand where this concern comes from? To let him know how this pregnancy feels compared to the last?

**Maddie**: (Looks at David) Well…no…not really…it's been a busy week and…I don't know, you're right…we just talk over each other most of the time and are really bad about understanding what's beneath what's being said.

**Dr. Kelty:** …well, maybe you should set aside a time each day…before bed maybe, to listen… to let each other explain where they're coming from with any concerns instead of brushing it aside…taking time to really communicate is important for any relationship.

**David**: Good…no, that's good…communication has never been our strong suit…and I'd love to talk more about a plan for when the baby comes…how much you're going to work, who's going to be where…when…

Maddie chuckles…and looks at Dr. Kelty.

**Maddie**: Doctor, there has been a major role-reversal in our relationship lately…what David just said…"make a plan about the future"…I have never heard these words come out of this man's mouth in my life. He never had a plan past breakfast in the past…and now he's asking how I'm going to schedule my day four months from now…

**David**: It's true Doc…she used to be the most uptight broad you've ever met and now…suddenly, it's like nothing bothers her…

**Together**: I mean, take his / brother, Richie for example…

They both stop…look at each other and laugh…but again…

**Together**: He / She's out of her mind!

**Dr. Kelty:** One at a time…

David gestures to Maddie to talk…

**Maddie**: His brother, Richie, has been staying with us for the last few months and David is absolutely out of his mind most of the time when it comes to his brother…he has no patience, he comes down hard on him about everything he does…he bully's him, has nothing nice to say…David says Richie makes it uncomfortable around the house…but, it's really how David treats him that makes things uncomfortable…it's so harsh…

**David**: Madolyn…really!? Doc…Richie is a degenerate loser…

**Maddie**: (Gestures) See?

**David**: But he is…! He ended up at our house because he gambled away half a million dollars while using my name to get loans in Vegas…he ran from the cops…we had hitmen holding the two of us at gunpoint in the middle of the night looking for him…and then she pays his debt, hires him to work for her and puts him up at our house! And she thinks I'm out of _my _mind!?

**Maddie**: It's not as bad as it sounds, Doctor…

**Together**: See!? He's / She's changed!

**Maddie**: Ok, ok, it's not a great situation Richard got himself into…but I feel it's our duty…our obligation as family to help him…and he's been doing great, by the way…but David gives him no credit at all.

**David**: Because I've known the man my whole life…I know how he operates…I know the path down which this leads…

**Maddie**: (To Dr. Kelty) My fear is…the different way we handle Richie might reflect the different ways we're going to parent our kids…

**David**: (annoyed) Oh…come on.

**Maddie**: It's true, David! It worries me…we're on such different pages when it comes to handling this situation…and it's so uncomfortable and makes me miserable half the time…I can't stand it.

**David**: (Realizes) Ok…well, see…I didn't know my attitude towards all this was affecting you that much…

**Maddie**: Well, it is! I'm trying to do what I think is best for Richie…to help…him…help our family…to make things better and you are always walking around angry and yelling and making him feel less than human…it's awful, frankly…

**David**: Ok…ok. But, Maddie…I mean, it's directed at Richie…not you…I know you're trying to help…I just know, you can't.

**Maddie**: But I have! You don't see…things have gotten better…he's not the same person…he's not in the same place…but all you remember is what he was before…you're stuck in the past…you of all people…

**David**: …and what does that mean?

**Maddie**: It means that you were such a different person a few years ago…what if everyone you met still judged you on how you lived your life then…and the kind of person you were…

**David**: …yeah, well…I guess I wouldn't like it because I've made a lot of effort to change…

**Maddie**: Ok, well…then, why can't you see the same in Richie?

David and Maddie sit in silence for a minute or so...

**Dr. Kelty:** Well, I'm afraid our session is up for today…but I think we've covered some good ground here and you two are starting to see things are not so black and white in these arguments of yours.

**Together**: Thanks, Doctor.

After the session David drives Maddie back to her office.

**David**: So…how do you think that went?

**Maddie**: I think it went pretty well…it's not easy, but we are really hashing out some things from the past that needed to be addressed.

**David**: Yeah, I agree…who knew a shrink could help so much?

**Maddie**: So, you feel good about it?

**David**: I don't know if _good_ is the word…I mean, I feel terrible about everything that has happened, how I made you feel…how I wasn't there for you like I should have been. It's hard to remember those things…to admit you weren't the best person you could have been.

**Maddie**: yeah…it isn't easy…that's for sure, but I think it's going to make our relationship better.

**David**: (Takes her hand) I really am sorry, Maddie…and I hope you know I'm going to be there for you and the baby from now on, no matter what.

**Maddie**: I love you, David.

David takes her hand and kisses it.

**David**: I love you…So, what are you going to say to Richie when you see him today? (Thinks) Come to think of it, what's Agnes going to say to Richie…

**Maddie**: I'm not going to say anything to Richie, like I said, David, they're grown adults.

**David**: so you are not the least bit concerned about him getting mixed up with Agnes's sister…

**Maddie**: I wouldn't say I'm not the least bit concerned, and sure, I hope Richie wouldn't pursue her if he isn't truly interested and only sees her as just some conquest, it could get messy, but we don't know that right now.

**David**: you don't know that it's going to get messy? I know it's going to get messy, I know this guy, and I know sooner or later he is going to make things very messy for you in the office, which is what I've been trying to help you avoid this whole time.

**Maddie**: (warning) David...

Raises his hands up

**David**: OK OK

**Maddie**: maybe this is your way of protecting me David, and if it is I really appreciate it, but please stop.

David rubs her thigh as they pull up in Front of the blue Moon building.

**David**: good luck in there today, call me later and give me the details would you?

**Maddie**: Sure.

When Maddie gets into the office it is business as usual. Agnes seems fine, Richie seems fine, the staff seems fine and Maddie goes into her office and closes the door. After a while… Richie knocks on her office door

**Richie**: Can I come in a minute, boss?

Maddie looks up from her paperwork and smiles.

**Maddie**: sure pull up a chair

**Richie**: (slumps down in a chair across from Maddie's desk and sighs) I think I'm in love.

**Maddie**: oh Richard, you Addison men are all alike so easily woo'd after midnight...

**Richie**: I'm serious Maddie, I've never met a smarter, more beautiful, more interesting woman in my entire life, present company excluded of course...

**Maddie**: …another trait of the Addison men, can literally charm the pants off you...

**Richie**: you don't believe me?

**Maddie**: No! But I do hope you have some feelings for this girl since she is (half-whispers) Agnes's sister, I don't want anything getting too messy around the office. I don't know what your intentions are or what's happened up until now...and I don't want to know...but please remember she's just not some woman you met in a bar she is, Maddie points to the outer office, practically like family.

**Richie**: I know I know...I wouldn't just mess around with her for the hell of it, she really is someone I'm interested in…for like…real, real.

**Maddie**: yeah well, I hope that's the case… And David hopes that's the case, he's more upset about this than anybody right now, you know how protective he is of Agnes.

**Richie**: nothing I do is right in David's eyes these days, I can't live my life trying to impress that guy, it'll never happen...

**Maddie**: I know, I know trust me, it is a very big bone of contention between David and I right now.

**Richie**: I know that and I don't want to cause problems between you and Da-_vid_, especially not now with the bambina on the way... I'm going to get my own place and move out soon.

**Maddie**: well, I think that's great Richie if that's what you want to do… But if you need to stay longer, Then I think you and I and David should sit down and discuss a few things.

**Richie**: I mean it would really help me out to stay longer but I don't think that's what David wants, and look, he's right I should have my own place and get out of your guys hair...

**Maddie**: I enjoy having you around the house, it's been no problem for me. I think David is just being overprotective about me and nervous that if something goes wrong between you and I it could affect everyone's relationship. I think if David didn't have to worry about that aspect of it we could all live together peacefully. I think it's going to take time for him to see things any other way. Although, I am working on him to stop being so defensive towards you, and so protective and so worried about the situation. I don't know, maybe we should all sit down and talk tonight?

**Richie**: So, tonight is not great, I promised Amelia I would take her to you an exhibit at the art museum.

**Maddie**: Art?! Wow, you actually might really be serious about this girl...I haven't seen you look at anything more than a sports competition on TV in the last six months.

After Richie leaves Maddie's office she waits a little bit and then calls Agnes in to go over some paperwork. She takes this opportunity to broach the subject of Richie dating her sister.

**Maddie**: seems like Richie and Amelia really hit it off last night… What do you think about that?

**Agnes**: Think about that? Oh I don't stick my nose in other people's beeswax… Amelia is a smart girl, who has been an adult for a while now… I wouldn't dare think I could tell her what to do or who to date just because she's living in my city now... Plus, I just adore Richie... so it's easy to see how she could too...

Maddie has to laugh to herself a little bit after Agnes leaves her office, it seems the only person that has a problem with this budding relationship is David, she picks up the phone to call him at work…

**Maddie**: (to David on the phone) Everyone's fine with it…

**David**: fine with it?

**Maddie**: fine with it. He's fine with it, she's fine with it, Agnes is fine with it, I'm fine with it, do you think you could be fine with it?

**David**: fine, I'm fine with it.

When Maddie gets home from work that day there are bouquets of flowers waiting for her all over the house…roses, lilies, orchids and a tropical blend. There is a note on one of them from David:

M,

I want to give you everything you deserve…please forgive my past foolish behavior (I'll forgive yours too J ). Yours forever and ever.

D.

That night David comes home in a better mood than he's been in in a long time…Richie's around for a bit before he goes to pick up Amelia for the museum and David doesn't even mention the night before and talks civilly to him for once. Later, when he and Maddie head up to the bedroom he lays on the bed with Maddie and reads from a pregnancy book about what's happening with their growing baby during this time and they talk and laugh instead of feeling stressed out and on edge about everything. Before bed, David gives Maddie a massage and they make love before drifting off to a deep sleep.

Surprisingly, Richie does start to date Amelia and is pretty serious about her, he and Maddie and David reach an agreement about Richie staying in the house for a few more months to help him save money and pay back more of the money he owes Maddie. The situation really works out because Amelia rents an apartment a couple miles away from Maddie and David's mansion, and he ends up staying there most of the time. Soon it is reaching the end of Maddie's pregnancy, she is in her eighth month and Maddie and David are both getting anxious for a different reason now, they are ready to meet their baby daughter. David would still like Maddie to work less hours, but she enjoys keeping busy around the office, it takes her mind off of being big and pregnant and her worry about childbirth and passes the time.

In her ninth month, a few weeks before her due date Maddie stays home nesting and obsessing over getting the house ready for the baby's arrival. David works shorter hours and checks and regularly and carries a pager so that Maddie can reach her anytime she needs to, they are both on pins and needles, they just can't wait for their baby girl to arrive…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Three Years Later: Chapter 8

**Three Years Later: CHAPTER 8**

David sits in a van on surveillance at midnight with a fellow detective from _Sloan_ named Mick…they've been at it for hours…David pounds on the steering wheel humming the tune to a song, he and Mick are bored out of their minds...

**Mick**: "Tired of waiting for you" by…

**David**: Come on…you're halfway there…you got the song title, but you don't win the grand prize unless you can give me the name of the band…

**Mick**: (Snaps his fingers and points at David) The Kinks!

**David**: BINGO! You win my friend…

**Mick**: Told ya…you can't stump me.

David yawns and looks at his watch…

**David**: Well, that killed another 20 minutes…

He looks out the window up at the house they're watching…

**David**: These people ever coming home?

David pulls his pager off his waistband and checks it…nothing.

**Mick**: You should have stayed home tonight…I coulda handled this...

**David**: I've been home every night waiting for that baby…she's two weeks late, I'm pretty sure we got a stubborn one on the way…just like her mother.

**Mick**: Ahhh…she'll be here before you know it…Maddie doesn't mind you being out?

**David**: Mind? She ordered me out…she's very cranky and very uncomfortable right now…I'm just buggin' her…me breathing next to her in my sleep is intolerable…naw, it's best for me to give her a little space.

**Mick**: I remember when my wife was pregnant…the last month or so was unbearable…too hot, too cold, too hungry, too fat…and guess who's fault it all was?

The two men bump fists…

**David**: You're describing my world right now, Micky.

A few hours later Mick and David have gathered all the intel they need for the case and head home. David prays that Maddie is asleep when he gets there. He tiptoes into the bedroom; she rolls over…

**Maddie**: David?

David freezes.

**David**: (whispers) Maddie.

Maddie starts to cry so David crawls across the bed to comfort her…this is nothing that hasn't happened every other night that week.

**David**: Shhhh, shhhhh…this will all be over soon.

**Maddie**: I'm so uncomfortable, David…this baby is never going come out…I don't think it's even possible! How am I going to do this?

David pulls Maddie's arm so she rolls towards him and lays on her back with her giant belly poking into the air.

**David**: Hey don't worry, if we just wait a while longer, the kid will be big enough to walk out on her own…

Maddie smiles against her will…David wipes her tears away, pushes up her nighty to reveal her huge belly and rubs it as he talks to the baby…

**David**: Baby girl…you are upsetting your mother…I order you to come out here this instant.

Maddie smiles and almost laughs.

**David**: (To the belly) You wait much longer, I'm coming in after you.

Maddie scoffs and smiles and pushes him playfully…David kisses her belly and rolls Maddie onto her side and massages her aching back.

**David**: You're doing great…everything's going to be ok.

**Maddie**: Thank you for not saying the baby will be here before we know it.

**David**: Trust me, I'm tired of hearing that from everyone too.

**Maddie**: How was work?

David tells Maddie what happened with the case, which takes her mind off things. They manage to sleep a little and then at 5am Maddie wakes up with pressure and cramping…they call the hospital and they say it's time to come in because it sounds like she's in labor.

Fourteen hours later, Maddie and David are in the midst of a long labor…Maddie doesn't want to take any pain medication or get an epidural so she is enduring the pain of natural labor and she's miserable, writhing around as David tries to coach her through Lamaze and comfort her.

**Maddie**: Just kill me, David…I can't do this, I'm exhausted.

**David**: Nope…no…you are strong…the strongest woman I know, you can do this. Breath…focus…dig deep, Maddie.

**Maddie**: How much longer until I can push?

David looks up at the nurse.

**David**: Can you check her again?

The nurse checks to see if Maddie is dilated enough to start pushing.

**Nurse**: She's at 9…I'll get the doctor, won't be long now…

David turns back to Maddie...

**David**: See? You've gotten this far…just a little longer and you can start pushing this baby out…she's almost here.

**Maddie**: (through gritted teeth) I want this to be over!

**David**: Almost over, promise.

There's a lull in the pain…

**Maddie**: Thank you, David…you've been great…I hate you…but you've been great.

David pets her sweaty hair back and nods…

**David**: I'll take that.

The doctor comes in and starts directing people around, he checks Maddie and says it's time for her to start pushing…David takes one knee and a nurse takes the other and together they all talk Maddie through pushing as hard as she can…taking a break and pushing again. After another 45 minutes, the Doctor has David come stand by him so their daughter can be delivered into his arms:

Sylvie Virginia Addison, born Marth 19th, 1993 at 7:03pm, weighing 7lbs 4 oz…a healthy baby girl.

David is in awe and very emotional holding his baby in his arms for the first time…something he wasn't sure he'd ever get to experience…as soon as the cord is cut Sylvie is placed on Maddie's chest and she hugs the little girl close to her and kisses her as nurses wipe her down. Soon a nurse takes the baby to clean her up and bundle her and David whispers in Maddie's ear.

**David**: You were so great through all of that…I am amazed by you…

Maddie nudges her head into his.

**Maddie**: I couldn't have done it without you.

**David**: So…when are we having another one?

Maddie looks at him like he's nuts.

**Maddie**: Oh…that's never happening again.

**David**: Joke…bad joke.

Two days later Maddie and David bring Sylvie home to a house full of balloons and presents courtesy of Richie, Agnes and Bert and Amelia…and other friends and family. Of course, they all visited in the hospital, but they wanted to make sure Sylvie had a warm welcome home. Richie, Amelia, Bert and Agnes are all at the house waiting for them, cooking meals and willing to help with anything. They sit in the living room and pass the baby around. She looks so tiny in Richie's big hands, Agnes can't stop snuggling her, Bert is afraid to hold her for fear he'll drop her and Amelia just holds her tiny hand and doesn't get much of a chance to hold her because Agnes doesn't want to put her down. Maddie and David are so proud, but Maddie is exhausted and still in some pain so David helps her up to the bedroom and into the shower. She comes out feeling like a new person as she slips into comfortable clothes and is tucked into bed. David brings up Sylvie so Maddie can breastfeed and then he lets Maddie gets some sleep while he tends to the baby and then puts her to sleep in a bassinet by the bed...before falling into a deep sleep after a long few days.

For the first two weeks, David is off work and he and Maddie are a great team taking care of Sylvie and giving each other time to rest, they are over the moon about their baby daughter and really enjoy time as a family…but soon David has to go back to work. For the first couple weeks when he comes home from work in the evening he finds Maddie and the baby are still in bed, sleeping at 5 or 6pm most days…nothing else has been done…dishes are in the sink, laundry piling up…but David knows everything is still new and Maddie hasn't been feeling very well so he lets it be and does what he can to keep everything up himself…but after a month…

**David**: Maddie, it's been six weeks since you had the baby…you should try to get out during the day, take her somewhere…take her over to _Moonbeams_, hell, bring her into _Sloan,_ everybody'd love to see you and take a look at this beautiful baby we made…

**Maddie**: (shrugs) I don't know…sounds like a lot of work. I just don't have the energy for it, David, you don't know how hard this is. As soon as I feed her, bathe her, dress her, get her settled, and get myself fed and some sleep I have to do everything all over again. I have no energy for anything else. Can't you be around more? Things were much easier when you were home to help.

**David**: I have to work, Maddie...

**Maddie**: Well, eventually, I'm going to have to work too...my business won't run itself...who will pay the bills?

**David**: (annoyed) I pay the bills...

**Maddie**: Who'll pay the mortgage, David!? We can't pay that on your salary...I can't be in this house forever...

David feels defensive even though it's true…but he's trying to avoid a fight with her…

**David**: That's what I'm saying, get up, get dressed, get out every day, as least for a little bit...it'll make you feel better. Meet me for lunch tomorrow…

**Maddie**: Instead of going out for lunch, why don't you come home?

**David**: I can't back home for lunch every day, Maddie, you know that…don't you want to take her out?

**Maddie**: (starts to cry.) you didn't just give birth, David, you don't know how it feels. I'm not the same as I was before Sylvie was born...I don't have any clothes that fit, she's too small to take out...where would we go, what would we do? How would I take everything I'd need for her while we're out? It's all so overwhelming.

David feels like a weight is on his chest looking at Maddie in a heap holding their daughter, who then starts to cry. This is not how he thought things were going to be...he thought once the baby was here everything would be happy. He picks up Sylvie.

**David**: What can I do?

**Maddie**: I need you here, I can't be here with her all day...it's depressing.

Something hits David with that word...ah, Maddie's been feeling blue since she had the baby...she's depressed.

**David**: I think you need to make an appointment with Dr. Kelty or to Sylvie's doctor at her next appointment about how blue you've been feeling lately...

**Maddie**: (defensive) I'm fine, David, there's nothing wrong with me. (continues to cry and wipe tears.)

David sits next to her on the chair and puts his arm around her.

**David**: I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you...but you've been through a lot lately, it's a big adjustment.

**Maddie**: I love the baby, David, but the rest of this isn't very much fun.

David kisses her head.

**David**: let's go out to dinner tonight.

**Maddie**: I don't want to...

**David**: you need to get out.

**Maddie**: I'm not in the mood.

**David**: Let me call Richie and see if he and Amelia can watch Sylvie.

**Maddie**: (upset) no, I don't want to leave her.

**David**: She'll be fine, you need a break. (He stands and takes Maddie's arm to get her to a standing position) you go take a shower and find something to wear.

David takes Sylvie downstairs and calls Richie...He and Amelia are happy to watch the baby for a couple hours. David takes Maddie to a little bistro with no kiddie menus…

**David**: have a drink, Maddie...

**Maddie**: I don't want a drink. I'm breastfeeding, remember?

**David**: you can dump some...get a drink.

**Maddie**: I don't want a drink.

**David**: it'll make you feel better...like an adult again...

**Maddie**: no, it's not good for Sylvie.

**David**: (to the waiter) she'll have a lemon drop...I'll have a tequila and a beer. Thanks.

**Maddie**: (to waiter) make that a soda water...

David puts up his hand.

**David**: bring her a lemon drop.

**Maddie**: David...

**David**: you don't have to drink the whole thing.

Maddie looks at the menu without enthusiasm...

**David**: let's share an appetizer platter...

**Maddie**: (cringes) everything's fried

**David**: who cares...we're living it up...we're out on the town without the kid for the first time. (Laughs) without the kid...first time I get to say that!

Maddie forces a smile.

**Maddie**: yeah, well...we shouldn't be away from her too long. And now I'm going to have nothing to feed her if I have to dump everything...

**David**: there's a bottle in the fridge...

**Maddie**: yeah, for Richie and Amelia to feed her...

**David**: then, she'll be fine...she should be asleep...

**Maddie**: what'll I feed her at midnight...

**David**: I don't know, if worse comes to worst we'll mix up some formula...

**Maddie**: I don't want to feed her formula…I'm just not going to drink, see? Everything is so difficult.

David takes her hand.

**David**: it doesn't have to be that difficult...let's not let her take over our lives. I want you to be happy.

**Maddie**: (snaps) I am happy, David.

**David**: I'm not saying you're unhappy, Madolyn, but you're in...flux.

The waiter comes and puts down the drinks, David orders the appetizer platter and a hamburger and Maddie orders the Chicken Caesar salad. David raises his drink.

**David**: to six weeks of successful parenting...

Maddie raises her glass, looks him in the eyes half annoyed, clinks and then takes a sip. David smiles.

**David**: how longs it been since you had a drink, Mad?

Maddie can already feel the effects and it's relaxing her just like David hoped it would. Maddie thinks...

**Maddie**: oh...wow...ummmm...probably Bert and Agnes's BBQ last Summer right before I found out I was pregnant.

She takes another sip and relaxes a little more. She sighs with relief realizing how stressed out she's been.

**Maddie**: I love her so much, David, but this is really hard.

**David**: I know, it's not at all what I thought it would be like.

Maddie laughs with relief.

**Maddie**: you too?

She smiles and feels a little better...

**Maddie**: thank god, I thought I was the only one not fully enjoying this like I thought I would.

**David**: I mean, it's great! She's a good baby...it's just we don't exactly know how to be parents yet.

He looks at Maddie with a concerned face...

**David**: and I think you might have a little post-baby depression...it's a thing...I read about it in one of the books.

**Maddie**: depression? I don't think I'm depressed.

**David**: you've been laying in that bed an awful lot...no energy, no real drive to get out...tears...

**Maddie**: (annoyed) that's because it's hard, David! You don't understand...

**David**: I understand...or, I'm trying to understand...I'm not making accusations, Maddie...I'm trying to help.

**Maddie**: I don't want to talk about this...I'm actually feeling ok for the first time in months. Let get off this topic.

David raises his hands.

**David**: ok...ok.

They sit there in silence wondering what they used to talk about before the baby.

**Maddie**: I should call and check on her.

**David**: there's a payphone by the bathrooms.

David hands her a quarter and she heads off to make the call. When she returns the waitress is standing at the table chatting with David. As Maddie approaches she finds herself standing next to the petite brunette suddenly realizing she's four times as big as this young hot girl. Her stomach stinks, as she stands in one of her shapeless, early maternity dresses, feeling very old and matronly. The waitress quickly disappears as Maddie slides into the booth across from David. David smiles handsomely at Maddie, and Maddie puts her face in her hands and starts to cry. David's face quickly turns concerned thinking something might be wrong with the baby.

**David**: what!? ...Mad...what is it, what's wrong!? Is Sylvie ok?

**Maddie**: I'm so fat and old and ugly.

David stares across the table at her as if she is an alien from outer space. Her mood has shifted out of the blue and he has no idea where any of this is coming from. He thought she was starting to feel better and loosen up, and now she's just a blubbering mess again.

In David's eyes, Maddie has such a beautiful glow about her, her hair is long and shiny, her body is curvaceous and beautiful, to him she looks close to her shapely pre-pregnancy figure. All he sees is a glowing beautiful woman, with red, teary eyes.

**David**: so, Sylvie's ok?

**Maddie**: (sniff) yeah, she's great.

Maddie sniffs and dabs her eyes.

**David**: so, why're you crying?

**Maddie**: I look awful.

**David**: you're fucking gorgeous...whadda ya...

**Maddie**: not compared to that skinny waitress...

David turns to look at the waitress and spins back...

**David**: her!? Maddie...she's 20 years old for God's sake.

**Maddie**: yeah and you probably want her ...I mean, look at me, I'm a crying mess in a shapeless dress...I've got stretch marks now...my body will never be the same.

**David**: first of all, I do not want anyone but you...the mother of my child, my partner in life...are you kidding me? After everything we've been through? Look at you...you're more beautiful than the day I met you.

Maddie blushes and looks down and bats her watery lashes back up at him.

**David**: this is a phase, Maddie, something we have to get through. I just wish we knew how to make you feel like your old self again.

**Maddie**: are you really not attracted to that girl?

**David**: absolutely not, I'm only hot for one blonde... and trust me, if we were able to have sex right now, I'd throw you on this table and make love to you in front of all these people.

**Maddie**: (looks down and wrings her hands) It's been six week, David…we probably can have sex now…

**David**: (Jokes) Great…get your purse, we're going home…

**Maddie**: (Dabs her teary eyes, but let's out a small laugh.) I'm not ready for _that_.

**David**: (takes her hand and smiles at her) don't worry about it. When you're ready...when _we're_ ready...I don't think we're there yet...

**Maddie**: See, you don't want me.

**David**: I want you to feel better...I hate that you're feeling so...blue.

**Maddie**: (She pats the bench next to her) I do miss being with you though...come sit by me, David.

David moves to the other side of the booth and pulls Maddie into an embrace, she lays her head on his shoulder and sniffles. The waitress comes and sets down their appetizer and looks concerned.

**Waitress**: Everything ok?

Maddie buries her head and David's shoulder. David puts his fingers into her hair and massage as her scalp.

**David**: (sarcastic) …we're...great.

He smirks at the waitress...

**Maddie**: (murmurs into his shoulder) take me home, David…

**David**: Sure, (he rubs Maddie's back and looks at the waitress) can we get the rest of the food to go, and the bill, please?

When they get home Maddie goes upstairs and gets sick from the little alcohol she drank. Things are really a mess for the Addison's...David helps Maddie into bed, checks on the sleeping baby and heads downstairs and talks to Richie and Amelia.

**Richie**: Maddie ok?

David ruffles his hair and flops down on the couch exhausted.

**David**: no..., no she's not ok, Rich. I'm really worried about her. She couldn't get through 5 minutes of conversation tonight without bursting into tears. She hasn't been out at all since the baby was born…I thought once the baby was here we'd just be one big happy family…but nothing seems to be going smoothly…and I feel so bad for Sylvie, because I want her to live in a happy home, with a mom and dad who know what the hell they're doing…what must she be feeling with two miserable, worried, stressed-out parents…(puts his hands over his face) God, we really suck at this…I thought we were prepared…

**Amelia**: I don't think anyone is ever prepared for this kind of life change…I bet all new parents feel the same as you…it's only been, what? Six weeks?

**Richie**: Yeah…things will smooth out, Dave…you two just need to give it a little time…and the little babe is great…she's happy, don't worry…she was a doll for us tonight.

**David**: Yeah, thank God, she is a pretty easy baby so far…I just wish Maddie wasn't so miserable.

**Amelia**: You think she has post-partum depression?

**David**: That's what I was talking about with her tonight…but she denies it.

**Amelia**: yeah, but I don't know if people really know when they're depressed …she's never had a baby before, she probably just thinks it's normal to feel awful after squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of your hoo-haa…

David and Richie laugh…

**David and Richie:** Your what!?

**Amelia**: …Your hoo-haa…(she laughs) isn't that the medical term for it?

They all laugh…

**Amelia**: …anyway, she probably feels fat and tired and unattractive…

David sits up.

**David**: That's what she was saying tonight…!

**Amelia**: Yeah…I'm sure it's just that everything just feels different and it must be kinda depressing to be home alone with a baby after all that… while everyone goes back to living their normal lives.

**David**: Right…yeah…well, I'm going to get her to at least go talk to our shrink…I'll call tomorrow and make her an appointment…and I'm going to try to be around a bit more until she's feeling better…

They all agree that's a good idea. When David goes up to bed that night Maddie is sound asleep so he moves the baby near him and then gently lays down on the bed so he doesn't wake her. When Sylvie wakes up in the middle of the night David takes her downstairs and feeds her a formula bottle and gets her back to sleep so Maddie can sleep through the night. In the morning he calls in sick and then leaves a message for their therapist to make an appointment for Maddie – she calls back pretty quickly saying that someone canceled and she's got an opening at 10:30am.

David takes care of the baby in the morning and when he wakes Maddie around 9am she is still lethargic after a long nights sleep. She's also in a lot of pain because her breasts are full since she hasn't fed the baby...she is annoyed to hear David fed Sylvie formula instead of waking Maddie to feed.

**Maddie**: Why did you feed her formula?

**David**: because I wanted you to sleep.

**Maddie**: (tears up) the one thing I can do for her is feed her...it's the only thing I feel like I'm doing right for her...

**David**: well, I made an executive decision since you were worried about feeding her after drinking and were also sick last night.

He hands Maddie the breast pump.

**David**: here...pump...and then get in the shower...we're going out today.

**Maddie**: aren't you going to work?

**David**: nope, we're going out so get dressed.

David and the baby go downstairs and Maddie sniffles her way through pumping her breast milk and then gets in the shower. She doesn't want to go out again after the disaster of last night, but David doesn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer. After dressing in another outfit she feels dowdy in she makes her way downstairs where David has a bowl of oatmeal with raspberries waiting for her. Maddie gets a wave of happiness as she enters the kitchen and sees David holding Sylvie… them even having a baby together still doesn't seem real. She approaches David as he bounces Sylvie in his arms...he has her dressed in the cutest little polka-dotted jumper with a matching headband. The three of them huddle together and Maddie kisses Sylvie and smiles down at her child...

**Maddie**: Good morning baby girl. I missed you.

She takes her tiny hand in hers and kisses it…then she stretches up and kisses David and they both smother the baby with kisses…David is happy to see that Maddie isn't sad or teary at the moment.

**Maddie**: All of this is so much better when you're here…it's lonely being here with her all day.

She turns towards her breakfast.

**Maddie**: this looks good...thanks David...I'm starving...

She sits and starts taking small bites. David studies her and moves towards her...

**David**: you feeling ok today?

Maddie leans her head on her hand...

**Maddie**: I'm just tired.

**David**: tired? You slept 10 hours last night.

**Maddie**: David, I'm trying...I know you want me to say I feel fine so we can all be normal and happy... but you don't want me to pretend, do you?

David continues to rock and bounce Sylvie who is fussing a little...

**David**: No...no...of course I don't want you to pretend. But I want us both to get back to being happy…for us…(Kisses Sylvie) for her…

Maddie nods and takes a few more bites of oatmeal.

**Maddie**: I want nothing more myself, trust me.

**David**: …and with that in mind, I made an appointment for you with Dr. Kelty today.

**Maddie**: (stops and looks at him) You what?

**David**: I want you to talk to her…about how you've been feeling since the baby.

**Maddie**: Why?

**David**: Why? Why? Because you've been miserable, that's why.

**Maddie**: That's normal…it's just things changing and being home all day.

**David**: That's not normal, Maddie…not everyone is miserable after having a baby and staying home with it…

**Maddie**: (Puts her hands in her face) You think I'm a terrible mother.

**David**: No, I don't, Maddie…but I do think you've been depressed since you had the baby and I just want to get you some help so you can feel better and enjoy this.

**Maddie**: I don't know what's wrong with me…I do enjoy her…but…

**David**: I know it's not her, Maddie…and you're a great mother…it's just all the changes…I think talking to Dr. Kelty will help.

**Maddie**: Fine.

David and Maddie arrive at Dr. Kelty's office just after 10am and sit in the waiting area with Sylvie. When her previous session ends, Dr. Kelty comes into the waiting area and is excited to have a look at Sylvie for the first time.

**Dr. Kelty**: Wow…she's amazing you two…as beautiful as I'd expect.

David and Maddie beam as the Doctor holds their child and gazes at her.

**Dr. Kelty:** She looks just like you, Maddie…

**David**: Thank goodness for that…

They all laugh and smile at Sylvie…

**Dr. Kelty:** So…as happy as a time as this is…I understand the change can produce lots of mixed emotions.

Maddie and David nod in agreeance.

**Dr. Kelty:** Shall I talk to Maddie first, and then maybe we can all talk?

**David**: I'll be right here.

He gestures to a chair in the waiting area. Maddie and Dr. Kelty go into her office…Maddie is already wiping tears. They talk for almost an hour about how Maddie's been feeling since the baby was born and how lonely she feels being at home alone with Sylvie and how she has no motivation to do the things expected of a stay at home mom. They agree that she needs to create routine and perhaps get a mild antidepressant if she doesn't start feeling more like her old self again in few weeks…she's also going to start coming once a week on her own to see Dr. Kelty for a while to make sure she is progressing.

**Maddie**: David has some very traditional ideas about the roles women and men should take on when it comes to raising children and I know it's important to him to be able to take care of us financially…but the reality is, I am the breadwinner…and I don't want to make David feel emasculated by bringing up our incomes, but I feel at some point I am going to have to go back to work and he's going to have to stay home.

**Dr. Kelty**: have you talked to him about this?

**Maddie**: No…I've been a mess lately, we can't get through a minute of conversation without me crying and David just keeps trying to prop me up…he's been great by the way…he hasn't made me feel bad about any of this…

**Dr. Kelty**: Well, maybe we can get through a conversation about this today…I think it's best to lay everything out there and have a clear plan about how to care for Sylvie in the coming months…

**Maddie**: Yes…I agree…what's best for her is important, no matter what that looks like.

They call David in the room and talk about how Maddie's been feeling lately and how she is going to create a routine by getting up at the same time every day, get showered and dressed, and get out with the baby and see friends…even have her parents come to help for a few weeks, and see if routine starts making her feel more like she did before Sylvie was born.

**Dr. Kelty:** So…let's talk about a long term plan for childcare…

**David**: Sure.

**Dr. Kelty**: David, how do you see the next few months or year plan as far as caring for Sylvie?

David sits thinking…his eyes shift towards Maddie feeling like this is a test he is going to fail…

**David**: Well, I guess I figured Maddie would stay home with her for the first year and then when she goes back to work Sylvie could go into daycare.

Maddie's head whiplashes over to David and her eyes shoot daggers…

**Maddie**: and…who…do you think is going to run my company for the next year?

**Dr. Kelty:** Maddie, let's not start a conversation with demanding, accusatory statements…

**David**: (Snide) Yeah, Maddie…

**Dr. Kelty:** David…provoking each other doesn't help either.

Maddie and David glare at each other.

**Dr. Kelty:** Maddie, what are your ideas for caring for Sylvie over the next year?

**Maddie**: I want David and I to share the responsibility of taking care of her at home…I…first, sorry, David…I don't want to stay home with her for the next year, it's just not for me. Second, I absolutely need to go back and run my company…you know it brings in the majority of our income.

David folds his arms across his chest.

**David**: I can work more…I can earn more money to help pay more of the bills…I know a baby needs her mother.

**Maddie**: I know that's how you see things…but a baby doesn't just need her mother…she needs her mother and father…Sylvie needs to be in the best environment that we can create for her…one that meets the needs of our family…and not what society expects from men and women as far as child rearing…and you working more, which means being gone more is not the way to go in my view…

**Dr. Kelty:** Good, Maddie…

**David**: So what are you saying?

**Maddie**: I'm saying that I'd like to go back to work full-time when Sylvie is six months old and then I think we should find a way for you to stay home with her for six months.

**David**: How is that going to happen?

**Dr. Kelty:** Could you talk to your boss about having some time off?

**David**: I have a very busy…(looks at Maddie) very important job at _Sloan_ as lead detective…how could I just leave?

**Maddie**: No one is saying anyone has a more important job, David…it's just what makes sense financially and what is the best balance for our family.

**Dr. Kelty**: David, if it were possible, would you like to stay home with Sylvie full time?

**David**: Hell yes…I'd love to stay home with her…

**Maddie**: Well…see? Isn't this making more sense already? I am miserable being home all day…and you'd love it…so, why can't we just do that?

**David**: Isn't that a little weird? I mean, I don't know any other dads that just stay home…what grown, capable man doesn't work?

**Dr. Kelty**: But remember, it's not about what's best for other families, it's what works for yours…

**David**: Right…right. Well, I don't know…I'd have to think about this…giving up my job?

**Maddie**: It doesn't have to mean giving up your job…talk to Sloan, maybe he'll allow you to take a leave.

**Dr. Kelty**: Yes. Nothing has to be decided here, gather facts and then review everything and see what works best.

Their session ends and Maddie and David go to a Chinese restaurant for lunch with Sylvie in tow for the first time. Maddie's mood has noticeably improved…David's has gotten worse.

**David**: Seems like you're feeling better…

**Maddie**: Well…I think having Dr. Kelty to help sort out where feelings are actually coming from and then help us discuss it all helps a lot…you seem a little more down…

**David**: I don't like the idea of giving up my job or being expected to stay home…

**Maddie**: …well, now you know how I feel.

**David**: Yeah, but Maddie…you're the mother.

**Maddie**: …yeah, and you're her father…why does more of the responsibility fall on me?

**David**: She needs you.

**Maddie**: She needs both of us, David.

**David**: I know, but…I want to take care of you guys, I don't want you to fee like you have to work.

**Maddie**: But that's what you're not understanding…I want to work. I want to be there for Sylvie, but I don't want to stay home full time, David, I don't…

**David**: Ok, we'll figure something out.

Maddie takes his hand.

**Maddie**: …yeah, and maybe it's us each working part time or something…I don't know, but let's think about it and come up with a solution that works for both of us…

David nods.

**Maddie**: David, you have been so supportive these past few weeks…thank you for being there and getting me help…I don't know how things are going to be from here, but I know I do feel like a cloud has been lifted now that I know I'm not just looking at being a stay at home mom my whole life….

**David**: (squeezes her hand) You're welcome…all I ever want is for you to be happy…

**Maddie**: I want the same for you too….(she looks at Sylvie and pets her little round head.) for all of us.

Over the next week Maddie isn't always feeling great in the morning, but she does what she promised to do, gets up and creates a routine and gets out of the house. She visits _Moonbeams_ one day and the employees go crazy over how cute and tiny Sylvie is…Maddie even gets some work done while everyone passes her around and she falls asleep in Agnes's arms. A few days later she brings her to _Sloan_ and everyone is so excited to see her and the baby and David is one proud papa as everyone swoons over his kid.

Maddie's parents come for two weeks and they are great about watching Sylvie in the afternoons so Maddie can get out and exercise and shop for some new clothes, have her hair done and other things that make her feel like her old self again. David and Maddie even get a quick escape away to a hotel for a night while her parents stay with Sylvie. They relax in the bath together…Maddie is dying to be with David again, she's been ready for a while, but she is self-conscious because she still feels fat. She knows she will never have the tight young body of her youth and she accepts that, but she hates the stretch marks from the pregnancy and the way her boobs are no longer perky. Also she feels much wider around her hips. She inwardly sighs not wanting David to know how she's feeling.

David loves how Maddie's body has changed with her pregnancy. Her boobs are so much bigger and fuller and her body has become voluptuous. He's been wanting to get his hands on her for a while, but has left the ball in Maddie's court…and now she seems ready…his member grows hard as he pulls her toward him. Maddie sees the sign of David's arousal and is instantly turned on herself. It has been a long time since they've had sex and she misses it. She runs her hands over David's member and smiles a womanly smile.

**Maddie**: (she whispers seductively) I see you're happy to see me.

David begins to run his hands all over her curves.

**David**: God honey, (he moans) You are so sexy. I can't wait to make love to you!

He stands up and steps out of the tub as he grabs a huge towel.

**David**: …and I want our first time after the baby to be in a bed.

He pulls Maddie out of the bath and envelopes them in the towel. He can't keep his hands off of her as they walk toward the bed. Maddie feels her loins throb as David pushes her down on the bed, she starts to moan in passion as his lips and tongue run all over her body.

**Maddie**: David, David, David…

David chuckles as he moves up and covers her mouth with his…

**David**: I am going to make you come so good, baby.

His voice is like melted chocolate.

**David**: I love you so much Maddie…I've missed you…I've missed this.

Maddie pulls David on top of her and begins to move her throbbing womanhood against his hardness.

**Maddie**: I love you David. Please make love to me.

They begin to make love slowly, passionately…David is aware of the fact that Maddie may have different needs since giving birth…he enters her gradually…

**David**: You ok? (He looks at her in the eyes) …everything feel ok?

**Maddie**: Everything feels great…

She pulls David closer to her and they melt into each other.

The weeks roll on and Maddie begins to feel more like her old self again. In the meantime, David talks to his boss, Reggie Sloan, about taking some time off and he is extremely supportive of the idea…as much as he hates the idea of David being gone for six months, he is a family man with six kids of his own, and has taken time off to be with each one of them after they were born and he is sympathetic to Maddie and David's situation. By the time Sylvie is five months old the Addison household is like a well-oiled machine.

One afternoon, Maddie and Sylvie meet David for lunch downtown and as David sits outside at a table waiting for them he is taken aback as he watches Maddie walk towards him pushing the baby stroller…Hubba Hubba…her long legs stride almost in slow motion in a light pink belted dress with little flowers on it…her cheeks are rosy, her blue eyes shine, her golden locks bounce and her lips part in a small smile as she approaches him…David is instantly turned on…he stands up and walks towards her…

**David**: Madolyn, Madolyn, Madolyn…

He takes her in his arms…

**Maddie**: David, David, David…

**David**: God, you look so beautiful…

Maddie blushes and smiles shyly…

**Maddie**: What's gotten into you…?

He kisses up her neck and over her cheek…she pushes him back…

**Maddie**: Would you stop? People are looking…

**David**: (laughs) they're jealous…

He slaps her ass, leans back and checks her out.

**David**: You gave birth less than six months ago?

He makes a face like, "wow"…Maddie smiles and shrugs.

**Maddie**: Thanks, David.

Sylvie bounces and smiles and reaches for David….he swoops her up and the family walks back towards their lunch table…

**Maddie**: One more month and you're on full-time daddy duty…

David smiles and kisses Sylvie's cheek…

**David**: Yep, and then we'll be visiting you for lunch…

**Maddie**: Can't wait…

**David**: (gazes at his baby daughter and then back at his beautiful wife.) Me either…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
